MAMMY'S PRAYER
by LostGirlsofStarsHollow
Summary: About 6 months have passed since Rhett stormed out of Scarlett's life. Scarlett decided to return to the only thing left that is real in her vanishing world - Tara - and Mammy has chosen to stay behind to hold down the fort at the opulent Butler mansion.
1. Chapter 1

**MAMMY'S PRAYER**

 ** _A/N - I do not own GWTW or any of its characters. This story is based on the movie and not the novel (therefore no Ella, Wade, etc.) Please review and let me know if I should keep going with this story. (Christian Content)_**

Mammy stepped out onto the portico of the Butler mansion to drink in the dawning of a picturesque, wintry morning in Atlanta. Overnight, the clouds had knitted themselves into a thick, silvery blanket and the sky beneath its cover was tinged with a haunting shade of pewter. Mammy could tell, from the fragrance she breathed in, that snow would surely be falling today. Ever since Mammy was a little girl, she'd eagerly looked forward to the first snowfall of the year and in her opinion it had should have come much sooner. She pulled her sapphire blue cashmere cape around her shoulders tightly and gushed at the luxurious texture and warmth of its fabric in the chilly morning breeze. She remembered when Captain Butler had brought it back to her when he'd taken Bonnie to London. He had given it to her while Scarlett was recuperating from her terrible accident. Though it was a very troubling time, Mammy graciously accepted the present and told Rhett that she thought the cape must have been made by the very angels in heaven to be so soft. He'd given a slight chuckle to her remark before lapsing into tears and quickly dismissing her from his presence.

Yes her expensive cape from Europe was a treasured gift, but also a bitter reminder of a time that could have healed Scarlett's marriage, if had the baby lived; especially, if that child had been a boy. Instead, the train of tragedy kept chugging down the tracks, racing towards a destination that would lead to the inevitable separation of Rhett and Scarlett. Sometimes it made Mammy so angry that Scarlett was so blind to the best thing that ever happened to her because she'd rather live in a fantasy world with her silly dreams of Ashley Wilkes simply because she couldn't have him. Mammy had know all along that Ashley was incapable of loving anyone but Melanie and she knew once Scarlett had banned Rhett from her boudoir, that it was only a matter or time before their previously fairy tale marriage would blow up into an unresolvable nightmare. Surely enough, the only weapon Scarlett had to hold onto Rhett was Bonnie and once she was gone, so was Rhett.

And yet, Mammie knew in her heart of hearts, Rhett Butler was the only man Scarlett had truly ever been in love with, even though it taken many years of wallowing in stupidity before Scarlett had realized this fact herself. She also thought Scarlett was the only woman Rhett had ever allowed himself to love and it seemed he grown a thick shell around his heart to try and protect himself from Scarlett's constant rejections over the years. And with two dead children between them, Mammy knew the only thing that could ever reunite them would be the good Lord himself. She found herself in constant prayer that God would allow her to see this happen before she left this earth and went home to be with Him in Heaven.

Mammy pivoted as she heard a noise stir behind her and saw the huge front door begin to slowly open as Mable Rose strolled out weakly onto the portico to join her. "Rose Bud! I done tol' you and tol' you – you'se to stay in bed until I says yore well enuff to get out of bed! Now get back in the house and go rest up! Dr. Meade's gonna be along shortly and he ain't gonna like you wanderin' around out in this here cold!"

Mable Rose didn't say a word in response and hung her down low as she obediently disappeared back inside the mansion. Mammy felt bad for scolding Mable Rose, but she wanted her to get better. Mammy had met Mable Rose when Scarlett was married to Frank Kennedy and Mable Rose was working for their neighbor two doors down. Before Scarlett had left for Tara, she had assumed Mammy would faithfully follow along with her. However, Mammy explained to Scarlett that since she was getting along in years, she didn't feel well enough to make the trip and asked her if she could stay in Atlanta and take Prissy with her instead. While this was partially the reason Mammy declined to go to Tara, the other reason she was hesitant to go to Tara was the drama that she knew she was waiting there with the other O'Hara sisters. She'd experienced too much as the go between Scarlett and Suellen when they were growing up and constantly fighting and that, coupled with the last dozen or so years of her life, including the war, the deaths of the elder O'Haras, Melanie, and Bonnie, she wisely decided to avoid adding more to her pile of grief by going back to Tara. Scarlett was sad and disappointed that Mammy wasn't coming with her because she was the only true confidant she had left in this world, but she didn't want to be guilty of jeopardizing her health either, so she acquiesced on the condition that Mable Rose come and live with her so she could have a companion. This arrangement not only benefitted Mammy, but it also benefitted Mable Rose because Scarlett offered her a salary that exceeded what her employer had given her and for far less work. In Scarlett's mind, Mabel Rose's only real responsibility was to be there for her beloved Mammy.

To the outside observer, it was a strange arrangement. While Mammy was boisterous and outspoken, Mabel Rose was shy and passive. Looks wise, they didn't compare either. Mabel Rose was younger, less than 5 feet tall, and had a tiny figure that matched her diminutive height. It was because she was so little, that Mammy insisted on calling her Rose Bud instead of Mable Rose because she said she wasn't even big enough to be called a rose. Despite their differences, there were things they had in common that had caused them to bond when they'd met during Scarlett and Franks marriage. It was their mutual, deep abiding faith in Jesus that had caused them to connect initially. Also, Mammy has been excited to learn Mabel Rose used to be a house slave at Magnolia Lakes, a plantation in a county neighboring Tara. The Masters of the plantation were Victoria and Peter Breckenridge; a couple Mammy had been acquainted with throughout her years at Tara through their friendship with Ellen and Gerald. Mammy had always respected the Breckinridges for their gracious treatment of her during their visits to Tara. Mabel Rose also had a Scarlett in her life that she'd raised from an infant. His name was Chandler Shelton Breckinridge. Like Scarlett, he'd been a handful to raise, but even more so for her than Mammy with Scarlett, since she didn't possess enough confidence to convincingly discipline any human being on earth – adult or child. Nevertheless, out of all the Breckinridge children she'd raised, Chandler was the one who'd become as dear to her heart as if she'd given birth to him herself. After the war, Chandler decided to wash his hands of plantation life, even though his family's estate had miraculously survived any damage and was still fairly prosperous. When Chandler announced he was heading to Atlanta, Mabel Rose offered to work for him and he was happy to accept the offer. He was disappointed when she moved to the Butler mansion, but he was glad she would still be living close by and made it a habit to come and visit with her and Mammy several times a month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Sorry this story is moving along so slowly, but I rarely get much free time any more. Thanks so much to Sarah Shilo and Kat for your reviews and a special thanks to Sofia for not only your nice review, but for sticking up for me after that unkind person left his or her review.**

 **Chapter 2**

Once Mammy got her fill of refreshing morning air, she went back into the house to finish making her pecan cinnamon buns and coffee. She knew Dr. Meade enjoyed them and she thought warm pastries from the oven and a tall cup of coffee would take the chill out of his bones when he arrived.

After she pulled the buns out of the oven, she poured a generous amount of buttery honey glaze over and set them aside on a platter while she prepared the coffee. When the coffee finished brewing, she reached into the cupboard to pull out a decorative French porcelain coffee cup adorned with painted violets and a gold handle, along with a matching golden rimmed saucer. Before she had a chance to place the last items on a tray, she heard a knock at the front door, so she yelled out for Pork to let Dr. Meade in.

A few moments later she came out with the coffee and a few of the buns on the tray and was stunned to see it wasn't Dr. Meade who was in the parlor, but Rhett Butler!

She nearly dropped the tray when she spotted him. He was still as debonair as ever she noticed very quickly. He looked like a king on his throne, as he sat there in a crimson, high back leather chair, peering through papers inside his brief case. She was glad he was preoccupied and didn't notice how much his sudden appearance had startled her.

"Hello, Capt'n Butler," her voice rang out cheerfully, trying her best to hide her nervousness. "I thought you might like a little hot coffee and warm cinnamon buns seein' how's it's a mite bit chilly outside!"

Rhett looked up from his papers. Ever sharp, he knew there was no way Pork had enough time to depart from the front door and go down the long hallway into the kitchen to tell Mammy he was waiting for her. However, he thought the coincidence of the timing was amusing and decided to play along, wondering who she was really expecting since she'd only ever made cinnamon buns for guests.

"Why, Mammy how very thoughtful of you to prepare these treasured pecan cinnamon buns in honor of my arrival," he declared, letting her know, in his own subtle comedic way that he knew full well she hadn't brought the pastries and coffee for him intentionally.

"Well…er…yes sir! I hopes youse enjoys them!"

"Mammy!"

"Yes, Captain Butler?"

"Could you please tell Scarlett I'm here and that I need to speak with her privately right away?"

Mammy stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts before she responded. "Mr. Rhett, Miz Scarlett's been gone for a while now to Tara and …" she suddenly remembered Dr. Meade was coming and this awkward situation was going to grow even more awkward if she didn't have a word with him quickly about what she'd been telling folks about him and Scarlett. "Uh, Cap'n Butler, I'se been telling folks that you and Scarlett had to depart to Charleston to take care of one of yore sick kinfolk. Dr. Meade's coming over shortly and I'd 'preciate it if you just stuck with that for now. I know one day the good Lord's not gonna let me git away with tellin' dat fib, but I just thought Scarlett's been through enuf without havin' to add to it with all those peahens cacklin' on 'bout her misfortune. Goodness knows, one of dem peahens caused her enuf misery when she spread dat gossip 'bout her and Mr. Wilkes a few years back."

Rhett took a long hard look at Mammy as he reached for a cigar from his inside suit pocket to enjoy with his coffee. He knew fully well she was referring to the incident that took place at the mill. At the time, he was quite sure that something had taken place between Scarlett and Ashley, but hearing Mammy's conviction that nothing happened made him begin to wonder if he had been mistaken to believe it. He lit the cigar and flashed one of his vintage smiles at Mammy before responding to her request. "Don't worry, Mammy, your secret is safe with me. You are the type of person who rarely asks for a favor and it would be my pleasure to help you out in this small way. I will always remember how good you were to my Bonnie and that's earned you a lifetime of favors with me. Now tell me, Mammy why is Dr. Meade coming over? You and Pork look pretty healthy to me. Is Prissy not feeling well today?"

"Well, no sir. Prissy's went down to Tara with Miz Scarlett. Before they left, Miz Scarlett hired the maid from the Breckinridge house from over der on dat street where she lived when she was married to Mr. Kennedy. Her name is Mable Rose, but I'se calls her Rose Bud 'cause she's such a tiny thang. Anyway, she's been feelin' a mite bit poorly dese past few days and I'm hopin' Dr. Meade will have somethin' to makes her feel better. "

Mammy noticed Rhett had already drained his coffee cup and offered to bring him more. She deduced the paperwork he'd laid on the Queen Anne table next to him was confidential, but he made no effort to hide it from her because he knew she couldn't read. What he didn't know was that Mammy wasn't offering Rhett more coffee just to be hospitable; she also wanted to get a peek at his documents because she had an extremely good memory for written shapes and wanted to see the title so she could have Ashley interpret it for her. She was quite certain the nature of Rhett's visit wasn't intended to be pleasant and was also irritated at him for coming into the house to discuss bad news with Scarlett the minute he'd taken his coat off. She grabbed his coffee cup and disappeared into the kitchen, writing down the letters she'd seen at the top of the document as fast as she could on a piece of cooking parchment paper. After she wrote it down, she folded it up tightly and put it in her apron pocket before she wandered over to the kitchen window to see what Pork was up to outside.

"Pork, I need you to come in here right away!" Mammy screamed at him through the kitchen window.

"Yes 'em, Mammy?" he responded as he slowly approached the window.

"Pork! Did I tell youse to talk to me through dat window? I said to git in here so youse come in dis house right now!"

"Yes 'em," he answered lethargically and slowly made his way to the back door. He'd gotten used to Mammy's temper by now and didn't really let it faze him anymore.

"What's can I do for ya, Mammy?"

"I needs you to go into the parlor and keep Cap'n Butler comp'ny. I don't want him to leave this house tils I comes back, you hear me? You tell him - never mind! _I'll_ tell him I just recollected I needs to take some chicken soup down the way to one of our sick neighbors and dat I wants him to stay 'round tils I come back so's I can say my goodbyes proper like. And _you_ waits for Dr. Meade to come for Miz Rose Bud and bring him some coffee and cinnamon buns!" she ordered as started to head for the parlor.

"Mammy?"

"What is it, Pork? Didn't you un'erstan' everything I just done tol' you?"

"How's it gonna look to Cap'n Butler iffin you ain't got no soup to carry in yore hands to take down the street to the neighbors?

"Lord have mercy, Pork! Sometimes you _**is**_ good for somethin'!" she laughed as she turned to take some of the soup off the stove she'd made earlier for Mabel Rose.

After she poured some of the soup into a smaller pot, she made her way into the parlor to excuse herself for a little while and beseeched Rhett not to leave until she returned and thankfully he was willing to oblige her request. She'd purposely chosen not to let Pork know she was actually headed to Ashley Wilkes' house because she knew he had the capacity of an average three year old for keeping secrets. She hoped he wouldn't accidentally let the cat out of the bag about Scarlett's whereabouts in front of Dr. Meade while she was gone, but she figured even _he_ would know better then to do something stupid like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Thank you so much Sarah Shilo and Kat for encouraging me to keep going with Mammy's Prayer. I'm not sure where I am going yet with this story, but I'm hoping to find the time to keep it updated on a regular basis that so it doesn't lose its flow.**

Mammy hurried to Ashley's as fast as her thick, jiggly legs could carry her and tried not to let any of the chicken soup spill along the way. _Oh Lawsy, I sure hopes no one catches sight of me now or they be thinkin' I've gone plumb crazy!_ she thought with amusement. Thankfully, she was now only a half a block away from her destination.

When she arrived at Ashley's, she was huffing and puffing like a steam locomotive as she pounded on his front door to let her in.

"Missuh Wilkes! Missuh Wilkes! It's me, Mammy!" she yelled out.

"Mammy, are you all right?" Ashley asked with concern as he opened the door to let her in.

"Oh, Missuh Wilkes! I've broughts you and lil' Beau some hot chicken soup. Thought youse both could use some on a col' winter day like today, " she managed to say between gasps.

"Well, Mammy, that was very generous of you. Do come in," he responded in his usual calm and gentlemanly way.

"Thank you, Missuh Wilkes!"

"Here, let me take that from you," he offered as he retrieved the pot from Mammy and disappeared into the kitchen to put the soup away.

He reappeared with a warm cup of tea and honey for Mammy and asked her to take a seat so he could get to the bottom of what her visit was really about. "Well, Mammy, I'd like to thank you again for the soup. I'm sure Beau and I will enjoy it immensely, but you needn't have felt obligated to bring me a gift in order to be able talk to me about a more pressing matter," he commented perceptively.

"Oh, Mr. Wilkes. It pleasures me whenever I can bring you and Beau a bite to eat ever' now and agin, but this time I'se got to confess the soup was a ruse, but not for you, but Capt'n Butler!"

Ashley rubbed his fingertips across his forehead. He was looking for a logical explanation from Mammy, who was usually a pretty sensible soul, but her response was starting to make him grow genuinely concerned. " _Captain Butler_?" he asked with surprise.

"Oh! Oh! Ashley! I ain't gots much time. Could you **PLEASE** tell me what this says?" she asked frantically as she fished the wrinkled piece of parchment paper out of her apron pocket.

Ashley wandered over to a desk drawer in the study to look for his reading spectacles before he took the paper from Mammy. He studied the paper for a moment and knew Mammy was not going to like what it said. "Oh dear, Mammy, I'm afraid it says 'Motion for Divorce'! Where did you get this from?"

"I hates to tell youse, but dat was on some papers Capt'n Butler brought over to the house this mornin' and I wrotes it down for you to tell me what it said. Missuh Wilkes, Capt'n Butler come over a lil' while ago askin' for to see Miz Scarlett; said he had somethin' import'nt to discuss wif her!"

"I see. Did you let him know she was at Tara?"

"Yes sir, I shore did. Now I'se 'fraid he'll be heading that way lickety split! Poor Miz Scarlett's been hopin' and prayin' Missuh Rhett wud come back to her and when she sees him, she might be a thinkin' he's a wantin' to come back and be her husband agin. And now he'll be headin' to Tara to tell Miz Scarlett he wants a divorce before she even knows what hit her! Just like he was planning to do at the house this morning. I don't want to see him hurt her like dat, but I don't rightly know what I can do 'bout this!"

Ashley leaned against the worn cedar doorframe between the living room and study while he contemplated Mammy's sense of desperation before he thoughtfully responded.

"Mammy, I feel just as offended by this turn of events as you do, but I'm afraid the only person who could change Rhett's mind would be Scarlett. However, perhaps if she were forewarned about Rhett's impending arrival and the purpose of his visit, maybe she would be better equipped to persuade him to consider another alternative to divorce. I would recommend you stall Rhett for a bit longer and I will go downtown and send Scarlett a telegram. I know the telegram would arrive in time even if he left this minute, but if I can send it out before he leaves town, that will give Scarlett even more time to decide what she is going to do before he gets there."

"Dat's right," Mammy agreed. "Scarlett should have the upper han' this time! I'll be so happy he ain't gonna be able to surprise her out of the blue likes he tried to do today! Guess I best get goin' then. I did ask him to wait for me to get back 'til he left, but iffin I takes too long, he might just go ahead and take off."

"I guess I should get going, too. I will say a prayer that all will be well. If only Rhett knew what is was like to be in my shoes – to never ever have a second chance to be with your true love again for the rest of your days on earth – maybe he'd stop to realize divorcing Scarlett would be the biggest mistake he could ever make."

"Umm, hmmm, I agree wit' you Missuh Wilkes. God Bless you for your prayers and helping me to warn Miz Scarlett about what Capt'n Butler's up to."

"You're welcome, Mammy," he responded tenderly and gave her a gentle hug before they parted their separate ways on their missions to help Scarlett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, thank you to the readers who are staying with Mammy's Prayer. A special thanks to ScarlettOR for reviewing Chapter 3.**

Chapter 4

As Mammy stepped out onto the sidewalk to depart for the Butler mansion, she noticed a dusting of white powder was beginning to coat the sidewalk and cobblestone streets. The snowfall had begun and she could tell from the direction of the frigid breeze and the way it was coming down, it was going to be lasting for a while as she hurried back home. She saw Dr. Meade's carriage in front of the mansion when she arrived and was anxious to hear some news about Mabel Rose's condition.

"Hello, Capt'n Butler," Mammy greeted when she returned, "is Dr. Meade still with Rose Bud?"

"Yes, Mammy. I'm sure she'll be in good hands now that's he's here. I have to apologize for my brief stay, but I really have pressing business and need to leave while it's still early."

"Wudn't you likes a little more coffee before youse leaves, Capt'n Butler?" Mammy asked almost desperately, remembering her promise to Ashley to stall his departure.

"That's kind of you, Mammy, but I really must go now."

Mammy was upset with herself for not coming up with a better way of keeping Rhett in the house a little longer, but she knew Rhett's mind was made up about leaving and nothing was going to change it. "Is you going down to Tara for to see Miz Scarlett?" Mammy asked pointedly.

"Yes," he answered quickly, without elaborating any further.

"Well, I'se was glad to see you, Capt'n Butler. Me and Pork was sore dis'pointed when youse took off before without even so much as a goodbye."

"I'm sorry about that, Mammy," he responded genuinely. "Thank you again for your cordial hospitality today. I know it might not have been easy considering the circumstances between me and Scarlett." With that, he donned his hat and coat, gathered his briefcase and got ready to leave. Before he opened the door, Mammy warned him about the weather. "Youse be careful, Capt'n Butler. Der's a big mess of snow a comin' and you best take it easy in youse trip down to Tara."

Rhett gave a chuckle and thanked Mammy for her concern. A mere snowstorm was not going to thwart his plans he thought smugly as he adjusted his hat and made his way onto the street.

Meanwhile, Ashley had just finished up at the telegram office and was heading over to the Peach Tree livery stable to speak with the owner, Farley Matthews. When he'd asked Mammy to stall Rhett from leaving, he hadn't bothered to mention that he was also going to ask Farley to tell Rhett he didn't have drivers available to take him to Tara today if he happened to stop by to request their services.

"Good morning, Ashley," Farley, a gray haired, rotund man greeted from behind a counter as Ashley entered the stable.

"Good morning, Farley," Ashley responded.

"What can I do for you on this fine winter's day?" Farley asked cheerfully.

"I'm afraid I must get to the point rather quickly, Farley," Ashley answered soberly. "I've reason to believe a gentleman named Rhett Butler is going to be heading over this morning to request the hire of a driver to take him down to a plantation in Clayton county, about 20 miles south of here. Farley, I would consider it a tremendous favor if you would tell him you have no drivers to take him today."

"Boy, Ashley, you sure don't think big when it comes to asking favors," Farley answered back as he let out a big belly laugh and playfully snapped his suspenders. "Ain't you seen the snow out there this mornin'? All's I'm gonna be running today is one of my lil' brougham's 'round town," he said as pointed to the shiny red carriage, "and then I'll be shutting 'er down by noon."

"Be that as it may, Mr. Butler has very deep pockets and I'm afraid with what he will offer you to make an exception, it may be difficult to refuse his request. However, his wife has considerable means herself and if that should occur, I am sure she can match whatever he decides to offer you."

By now, Farley was genuinely curious about the situation. "Who _is_ his wife?" Farley asked.

"Her name is Scarlett. I believe you may recall she was married to Frank Kennedy before his passing."

"Scarlett!" Farley responded excitedly. "I bought my wood from her lumber mill to build this stable. She gave me a right sweet deal on that wood and was a pleasure to do business with. She was the most charming soul I ever met. I wouldn't take a plug nickel from her! I don't care what this man offers to pay me, 'specially since it sounds like this favor you're asking is to benefit her. No siree, Ashley, don't you worry; I won't budge if he happens to come by today. I do have a question though …"

"Yes, Farley?"

"Is this just for today or do you want me to turn him down cold if he _ever_ happens to stop in here to hire one of my drivers?"

"No, it's just for today," Ashley answered.

"Well okay then," Farley responded, "but as a favor to _me,_ you must tell me what this is all about sometime."

"That is a fair request to make, " Ashley agreed. "I'll also make sure Scarlett knows how you helped her today. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kindness, Farley. I really must go now before Mr. Butler arrives," Ashley said as he quickly tipped his hat in Farley's direction and departed.

As Ashley stepped onto the snow laden sidewalk, he spotted a figure in the distance that resembled Rhett. A look of consternation swept across Ashley's face as he watched him approaching. The man's tall figure, elegant attire, and striking dark looks made him stand out among the crowds on the street. Ashley quickly ducked into an alley where he would have a vantage point to watch and moments later he was able to confirm this indeed was Rhett heading to Farley's stable! Ashley shook his head in disbelief! He was amazed someone as headstrong as Mammy hadn't been able to follow through on his request to stall Rhett's departure for a little longer. He decided it would be best to leave through the other end of the alley and started to head back home. He was extremely relieved he'd been able to make it to Farley's just quickly enough to seal the deal with him before Rhett arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Rhett entered the Peach Tree Livery Stable, Farley sized up fairly quickly this was probably the person Ashley had told him about that would be coming in to hire a driver for his sojourn to Clayton County. Farley was usually a jolly fellow with all his customers, but he stood there expressionless behind the counter staring at Rhett. "Name?" he asked Rhett in a deadpan voice just to make sure he had the right person.

"Rhett Butler," Rhett answered congenially, having no clue that his presence was not going to be welcomed. "I'd like to find out about getting a driver to take me down to the Tara plantation. It's about twenty miles south of here. I know the weather is not the best today, so I am prepared to pay a premium price for the trip."

"Nope. Can't do it today," Farley answered right away in a very aloof tone of voice.

Rhett narrowed his eyes at Farley and frowned. "Excuse me, sir. I have urgent need of your transportation and I just informed you that you would be amply compensated due to the inclement weather. Do you mind explaining to me just exactly _why_ you can't accommodate my request?"

Farley crossed his chubby arms around his puffy chest and responded defiantly, "Sir, if you offered me all the money in the world right now, I would still be obliged to decline your request. I am not going to risk the safety of either my drivers or horses for them to make a 20-mile trip in this weather. I just got word from one of the passerbyers on the street that this storm has the makin's of a blizzard. Judgin' from this wind and that snow startin' to come down in a sharp angle, I'm inclined to think that's exactly what we're in for. As a matter of fact, I might not be able to send any drivers down that far for a couple of days if it does turn out to be a blizzard. I suggest you turn your focus away from heading in an all fire hurry to Tara and that you either head back home now or find yourself a room if you're an out-of-towner."

"Very well, sir," Rhett replied in a respectful tone of voice, concealing his frustration. "I will be returning in a few days and look forward to doing business with you then. Thank you for your time today."

"No problem, Mr. Butler. We'll see you then, " Farley responded more nicely, _almost_ warming up to Rhett because he had chosen to respond civilly to his harsh words rather than argue with him. Not really knowing anything about Rhett, he was unaware of what a shrewd businessman he was. Rhett knew instinctively it would be a monumental mistake to alienate Farley since he had the only livery stable in Atlanta and had decided to take the high road in this brief, contentious encounter.

Rhett decided a taste of brandy would benefit him immensely right now so he ducked inside a bar called _The Platinum Pub._ As Rhett entered the establishment, he noticed several men were already camped out at the long mahogany bar, hunkering down from the storm. A tall, young blonde male bartender in his twenties came over to wait on him. "What can I get for you today, sir?" "A snifter of your finest brandy please," Rhett answered as he set his briefcase on the bar. The glass of brandy went down smoothly and warmed him as he downed the glass and lit a cigar. He drank for a couple of more hours and decided he needed to take Farley's advice and find a place to stay for a few more days.

Unfortunately, for Rhett, he found out quickly he should have heeded Farley's advice much sooner. He had traveled from inn to inn, but found out from the innkeepers they were all full of people now who had come town to do business for the day like him, but were stranded and needed a place to stay until the storm subsided. Usually, his first option would have been to stay at Belle Watling's, who would only been too happy to accommodate him, but he'd received a letter from her a few weeks ago that she had saved up enough of her ill gotten gains (her words) to move to her dream house in the Caribbean. He'd been happy to receive her news because she was taking her son with her and she would finally have a chance to be with him, but he sure wished she'd had waited a little longer now.

By now the amount of snow fall on the ground was easily approaching a couple of feet. He looked around at the mayhem, recollecting Mammy's warning about a big mess of snow coming and let out a hearty laugh! _Never underestimate Mammy's wisdom,_ he thought, still chuckling at her words. Suddenly his thoughts of Mammy made his realize he had no need of a room since he had his very own mansion in town. Ordinarily, he would have chosen to sleep on the streets rather than spend one more night in the place he had nicknamed _The House of Horrors_ , but with Scarlett gone and the warm reception he had received from Mammy and Pork, it made perfect sense to him to return and stay there until he was ready to leave for Tara. With that he shook off the thick dusting of snow from his coal colored, Burberry coat and headed off in that direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scarlett was unaware at this moment in time that there were others in the world who were conniving to rescue her from her husband Rhett's intentions.

She was strolling the grounds of Tara and taking in the beauty of the snow dressing the vast estate in a pearly blanket and the refreshing coolness of the air. Snowfalls took her back to the times when she was little and her Pa would take her and her sisters out on long sleigh rides through the woods surrounding Tara.

She felt a sharp pierce to her soul realizing she would never see her mother or father again – or Bonnie or Melanie for that matter. But there had been one positive thing in her life that had occurred since she'd returned to Tara and that was that she had grown much closer to her sisters Careen and Suellen. She actually couldn't even call their current close relationship a reconciliation since she'd never been close to either one of them for her entire life until now. But when she returned from Atlanta, her sisters had genuinely chosen to forgive her for past wrongs because she'd lost her only child and their only niece, Bonnie. Finally, the three sisters had become a close-knit family. Scarlett was sure Mammy would be very pleased when she found out how close they had become to one another.

She paused momentarily to gaze at a trio of mallard ducks bouncing along the waves of a dark, rippling pond that was usually as smooth as glass. Since losing her Bonnie, she had grown to find the presence of animals comforting because they reminded her of Bonnie's innocent nature. It was yet another reason she knew Tara was the right place for her to be at this time of her life.

A thunderbolt crackled overhead and she knew it was time to go back inside the house. When she stepped inside, she found Suellen sitting in the parlor waiting for her with an expectant look on her face.

"Wow, are you cheeks rosy pink, Scarlett," Suellen commented, "if you could bottle that up, you'd never need a drop of rouge again."

"That would be nice, Suellen, but why are looking so concerned right now?" Scarlett asked curiously as she removed a lavender woolen cap from her head and shook out her luxurious, auburn locks.

"Scarlett, a telegram just came for you. You know how it goes. It 's either gonna be about something really happy or something really bad. There's no in-betweens with a telegram."

"I see…" Scarlett responded as she took the telegram from Suellen and sat down slowly to open it and read its contents.

"What does it say?" Suellen asked excitedly.

"It's from Ashley," Scarlett mumbled.

" _Ashley?!"_ Suellen responded, wrinkling her nose and squinting her eyes in surprise. "Is he wantin' to spark you now that Miss Melly's gone because he's all lonesome or somethin'?"

"Well…no…Ashley would never want to court me, Suellen. He's always known we'd never be right for each other. He's trying to warn me that Rhett may be heading this way in the next few days with divorce papers. I guess Rhett doesn't know that Ashley's sharing this with me and I'm not even sure how Ashley know about all this."

"That snake!" Suellen declared. "The least thing Rhett could have done was to send you a letter or a telegram himself to let you know about this before he got here!"

"I can't argue you with you, Sister," Scarlett responded in agreement. "That's always the way Rhett's operated since way back when. He's always blindsided me at the most inopportune times. First there was that time, right after Melly gave birth and Sherman was burning down Atlanta, and he left us there on that road by ourselves on the way to Tara when the war was up close and turning its ugliest. Then that little witch, India Wilkes, spread some lies about me being with Ashley and after a night of passionate lovemaking with Rhett, he decided to grab Bonnie and take her to London the very next morning without warning. Then of course, as you know, he decided to take off for good the very day Melly was dying. I must say I'm not surprised this is how he'd go about breaking the news of his intentions to divorce me. I know as well as you do I caused a lot of problems in our marriage, but ambushing people when they're the most vulnerable has never been my style like it has been his."

"What are you gonna do, Scarlett? I mean for once you know in advance what he's planning to pull!"  
"Well for one thing, I won't be here when he comes. For another thing, he will be told when he arrives that he will have to speak with my attorney directly about this instead of me."

"Where are you gonna go?" Suellen asked curiously. "Nobody can go anywhere very far right now with this weather we're having."

"There's a lovely little lakeside inn just a few miles from here that I can go to stay for a while. It's pretty quiet and peaceful there. If you and Careen want to join me, that's fine. I'd actually recommend it because Rhett will probably get pushy with you two and I'd just as soon neither of you be here when he comes."

"Well…okay, but who's gonna tell him he's to talk to your attorney when he comes?"

"Big Sam, of course! Big Sam my protector! There is no way Rhett is going to have a chance to get out of line with him! Let's get ready to head out to the inn and we'll prepare Big Sam for what he needs to know. I figure we should plan on staying at the inn for almost a week, since Rhett's probably gonna be delayed coming down here due to this weather."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's the weekend ladies and gents (yayyy!) so I thought it'd be a good time to post another chapter for Mammy's Prayer. A** ** _very_** **special thanks to Wickedwms, Kat, and Guest for your reviews and encouraging me to continue this story.** _(Haven't heard from the flamer lately – but how do you top telling someone to end their life because you don't like their free fanfiction story?)_

 **Chapter 7**

 **Meanwhile back at the Butler mansion…**

Mammy had decided to let Mabel Rose rest a little longer after Dr. Meade left before she went to check on her around noon. She brought her a bowl of the chicken soup she prepared for her, along with a few slices of freshly baked, buttered bread and a cup of tea with honey and lemon to soothe her throat.

While Mabel Rose ate her lunch, Mammy filled her in all the things she'd missed earlier. Mabel Rose took it all in while Mammy went on and on excitedly with every detail she could recall about Rhett's impromptu visit and Ashley's revelation that Rhett was going to be asking Scarlett for a divorce.

After Mabel Rose dipped her spoon into the bowl to finish the last bit of her soup, she finally spoke. "Well Mammy looks like you gots lots of prayin' to do for yore lil' lamb. That'd be just plum' awful iffin Capt'n Butler ends dey marriage. I just can't believe a man who built such a pretty house like dis for his wife would stop lovin' her. I thinks he just needs someone to show him de light before it too late."

"I thought so too, Rose Bud, but Missuh Wilkes seem to think that it's all up to Miz Scarlett and nobody else kin do a thang about it," Mammy responded downheartedly.

"Is you gonna listen to _dat?"_ Mabel Rose responded with uncharacteristic passion and assertiveness. "You _knows_ the pow'r of prayer and that God kin do much more dan you, me, Missuh Wilkes, and yes even Miz Scarlett kin do! I knows you does and iffin you and me cries out to de good Lord together, that'll double the chances of Him bringin' a miracle 'round to help Miz Scarlett."

"We's kin pray, but I wishes I hadda chance to try an' knock some sense into Capt'n Butler's head, only he said he was going to Tara and he din't give me no time." "Headin' all de way to Tara in dis bad weathar?" Mabel Rose laughed heartily. "That boy ain't gonna git very far _today_ ," she added, still laughing.

"Shush!" Mammy said suddenly as she put her finger to her lips to quiet down Mable Rose's laughter. "Does youse hear that, Rose Bud?"

"Mmmm, hmmm," Rose Bud responded calmly. "Sounds like someone's at de front door agin. Might be Chandler comin' 'round to check on me. Dr. Meade said he saw him when he was headin' over here and Chandler told him to tell me he might be a stoppin' in to visit."

" **Mammy**!" Pork screamed out from the other end of the hallway. "Capt'n Butler come back!"

Mammy's ingrained sense of etiquette kicked in as she thrust her hands on her hips and fumed, "Dat dum' man ain't got the sense of a fiel' han' yelling thru de house like dat in front of comp'ny!"

"Mammy! He just said **_Capt'n Butler_** is here! Didn't youse hear what he say?! I don't think manners is de importan' issue rights now," Mabel Rose said as she gently put her hand on Mammy's shoulder to try to talk some sense into her.

All of the sudden, it sank in that **Rhett** was here! Mammy folded her hands together and looked up as she spoke, "Oh dear Lord, thank youse for dis second chance to try to git Capt'n Butler to mend his ways!"

"See, Mammy," Mabel Rose said excitedly, "I just tol' youse the Lord can do a lot more dan peoples kin. Oh Lord, I prays too for a miracle! Iffin it's yore will, please use Mammy as yore instrum'nt to put Capt'n Butler and Miz Scarlett's marriage back togetha agin."

"Amen, Sister Rose," Mammy agreed as left her to greet Rhett and find out what out what he was up to now.

Mammy wandered around the house for a few moments, but Rhett was nowhere to be found. "Pork, git in here!" she yelled out in frustration.

"Yes 'em, Mammy!" Pork responded as he joined her in the parlor.

"Where is Capt'n Butler?"

"I tink he wents off to the kitch'n," Pork answered calmly, inwardly amused by how frazzled Mammy was looking today.

"Oh, Lawsy!" Mammy exclaimed. "Iffin there's der one place a man's don't belongs is in _my_ kitchen," she declared as she rushed off in that direction. She never could abide men in her kitchen. They had always gotten into the food, depleting the ingredients she was using to prepare her meals and on top of that, they usually made messes, which drove her crazy because she prided herself on having a very clean kitchen so she could keep away unwelcome varmints. She knew as a servant the rest of the house didn't belong to her, but as far as she was concerned the kitchen was _always_ her domain and would have no problem telling anyone off who thought otherwise.

"Missuh Rhett! " Mammy exclaimed. "I ain't never seen you in this kitchen the whole times you was livin' here. Youse must be pow'ful hungry! Tell you what - iffins you makes yore Mammy a promise, I'll makes you a lunch in a jiffy!"

"You're right, Mammy. I'm starving! You name it and the way I'm feeling, I'll probably comply."

"Youse promises yore Mammy youse gonna stay put in this house today. With youse running around out der all mornin' in dis cold, you're probly gonna end up like Mable Rose. I hopes you ain't got no 'tentions of running out to Tara after I'se fed yore belly."

Rhett gave an affectionate laugh before he responded, "You needn't worry, Mammy. I've learned my lesson. You warned me about the weather before I left and I paid the price for not listening. I'll be staying the night and maybe _two_ nights if the weather's as bad as they say it might get."

"Well, sir, that's good to hear," Mammy replied, knowing she'd have more time to talk to him about Scarlett. "I'se get youse lunch ready, den I spect it'd be a good ideas for you to take a lil' nap. Runnin' 'round in this col' for so many hours like you done can wears a body out."

While Rhett ate his lunch, Mammy made up the bed in his room. She changed the sheets and covered the bed with his favorite goose down comforter and had Pork light a few logs in the fireplace so he would be comfortable while he slept. The affects of the brandy and weather had exhausted Rhett by the time he'd finished his lunch and he was very glad Mammy had made up his room for a nap. After he excused himself to retire to his room, Mammy started planning a special dinner for the evening. She quickly browsed through the ingredients she had in the pantry and icebox and settled on a menu of lamb stew, braised mustard greens, and buttermilk biscuits. If she had the time, she also planned to make an apple walnut cake for dessert.

She had started cutting up the vegetables for the stew when she heard yet another knock at the door. _Lord have mercy,_ Mammy thought, _dey'se been more peoples comin' to this house today dan der was the 'tire times Miz Scarlett and Capt'n Butler was livin' here_.

Then she enthusiastically remembered Mabel Rose had told her was expecting Chandler to stop by. She looked forward to his visits every bit as much as Mabel Rose did. She opened the door and sure enough it was Chandler!

"Good afternoon Mammy!" he greeted warming, flashing a pearly smile as he gave her a hug. "I hear from Dr. Meade you're taking good care of my Mabel Rose. Is she up to receiving visitors?"

"She's _always_ up to seeing you, Chandler, youse knows dat. She cud be on her defbed and she wouldn't want to leave dis earth 'tils youse got to say goodbye to her first. I'll gets her up in a few minutes so's you go in see her. While you is waitin', I cans make you some coffee and I'se got some leftover cinnamon buns I made dis mornin' that I'se can warm up for you. Would you like dat, Honey Chil'?"

"That sounds like heaven, Mammy. Thank you very much."

"Okay, you just have a seat in da parlor, handsome, and I'se bring it to you shortly."

It wasn't like Mammy to throw around flirtatious words like "handsome", but it was so true about Chandler she couldn't help herself. He was a young man in his mid twenties, just a few years younger than Scarlett, and was that rare combination of pretty boy and rugged man all rolled into one. He had straight, dark brown locks that brushed against his gorgeous, sun kissed face and an alluring pair of teal eyes that Mabel Rose affectionately described as peacock blue. His brawny frame and towering height rounded out the picture of a very eye-catching man. As good-looking as he was, he definitely did not fit into the mold of a conventional male of his time. He wore his hair longer than was the accepted style of the day and preferred to travel about town in his denim jeans and black snakeskin boots rather than putting on a suit and dress shoes. He did wear suits for his employment, but when he was on his own time, he preferred they'd stay hidden in the closet and jumped into something he could be comfortable running around in.

"Here's you go, Chandler," Mammy said as she reappeared with the tray of coffee and cinnamon buns. "When youse ready, youse can go on in and visit with Rose Bud. I'se got to get back to makin' supper – oh's I forgot to tell youse Capt'n Butler is staying here with us for a few days! I'se making him supper for tonight. Won't you _please_ stay for supper, too?"

"Mammy! You know you don't ever have to beg me to eat your cooking. It would be my pleasure to have supper here tonight. Only, I hope Mr. Butler isn't the type to put on airs and expect the 'help' to eat in the kitchen while he eats in the dining room. I'll only stay if we call _all_ eat together like we always do."

"Well, uh, I guess I ain't never had the priv'lege of eatin' with Capt'n Butler," Mammy responded nervously, "but—"

"Wrong, Mammy! He's never had the privilege of dining with _you_! Don't worry, I'll take care of things this evening," he assured her with confidence before he departed down the hallway to visit with Mabel Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone. I hope you all had a nice Easter weekend. I want to thank Katmee and the** **real** **Sofia for your reviews and comments. (In my comments for Chapter 7, I should have mentioned I could tell the flamer was using both your names for his or her nasty reviews.)**

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _Meanwhile at the Lovely Lakeside Inn…._**

Scarlett and her sisters arrived at the tiny village of Bullochville about mid afternoon. Although the snowfall had gotten even heavier, slowing down their travel, Scarlett relished the ride with her sisters as she thought back again to the sleigh rides her father had taken them on when they were children. As they passed quickly through Bullochville, Scarlett knew they were close to their destination and began looking for Hummingbird Lane. When she spotted the sign, she instructed Big Sam to turn left on the narrow road lined with towering Georgia pines.

"That is what you call a _little_ lakeside inn?" Suellen gasped as spied the Meriwether Inn grower closer in the distance. It was actually a massive three story Victorian structure topped with gabled roofs and encircled with balconies embellished with decorative, arch shaped frames. "How on earth did you ever know about this place? This place is beyond the middle of nowhere, it's on the edge of nowhere!" she declared.

"Well, I've been taking a subscription to Harper's Bazar and they had an article about it in last month's issue. I've been dying to see it ever since and now we have the perfect excuse. I must say the magazine didn't do it justice!" Scarlett commented, thoroughly impressed with her choice of accommodations.

"Oh my, Scarlett, it is so beautiful and with all that snow covering the roof, it almost looks like a wedding cake!" Careen chimed in.

"But still," Suellen replied, "it's out in the middle of nowhere. How on earth can they attract enough people to keep a place that big going?"

"You see that water behind the inn?"

"Yes? But I've seen lots of water. We have several ponds on our own property at Tara. Why would that interest people when there's plenty of ponds and lakes all over the place?"

"That water isn't just any water," Scarlett replied. "It happens to be a warm water spring which is pretty rare. No matter what time of year it is, that water always stays toasty warm."

"Not very practical," Suellen commented. "No one wants to slip into warm water in the middle of a hot Georgia summer and no one wants to slip out of warm water when they're outdoors in the middle of a cold winter."

"They may not want to slip into warm winter in the middle of the summer, but this is a resort and they've channeled some of that warm water into an indoor pool, plus the water from the spring is chock full of minerals. A lot of people swear mineral water is very healing to swim in. I hope you all will enjoy your stay here. I figured since I was dragging you out of your own home on account of Rhett, I owed it to you to try and find the nicest place possible to stay. I even had Prissy pack our swimwear so we can enjoy swimming in the indoor pool!

As Big Sam stopped the carriage in front of the hotel, a bellboy appeared to help the sisters out of the vehicle and retrieved their luggage. Scarlett tipped him generously and they strolled into the building to make arrangements for their rooms.

As they entered through the doors, they were all equally impressed with the décor of the lobby, with its glistening rosy marble floors and winding spiral staircases. They approached the front desk, where they were warmly greeted by a woman in her forties who had a full head of buttery blond curls and expressive, jade colored eyes. "Good afternoon, ladies, welcome to Meriwether Inn. How long will you be staying with us?" she asked, speaking in a thick British accent.

"Oh, I think we'll be here for almost a week," Scarlett responded as she happily took in her surroundings."

"Well, that is just lovely!" the woman responded. "We're pleased to have you all as our guests. My name is Annabelle Winston," she announced as she shook hands with Scarlett. "I am the proprietor of this resort and this here's my son, Lucas," she said as tilted her head in his direction.

"Pleased to meet you," Lucas said turning to shake Careen's hand instead of Scarlett's, "and where are you lovely ladies from?"

"We're from Tara," Careen responded, blushing as Lucas took her hand in his. She was mesmerized with his British accent and his curly blond hair he had inherited from his mother.

Scarlett could see there were a mutual attraction between them and quickly assisted by adding, "Don't know if ya'all have ever heard of Tara, but it's a few miles from here, over in Clay County." Scarlett saw Lucas' expression widen into a deep smile when she announced how close they lived to the inn and was glad she'd made it clear to him that they weren't far away travelers merely passing through. She hoped something could blossom between Lucas and Careen. Careen was such a sweet girl and she deserved to find real love in her life soon.

After they registered, Annabelle provided them with an itinerary of activities to keep them busy during their stay at the inn. She also announced an afternoon tea was being held in ten minutes and asked the sisters if they would like to join the other guests for the tea. Suellen and Scarlett eagerly accepted the invitation, but Careen politely excused herself because she wanted to rest for a while. The bellboy offered to take their luggage and show Careen to her room, but Lucas rushed right over and said he would take care of it. Scarlett watched them going up the staircase and pressed her lips together to hide her smile.

"Well ladies, if you follow me, I'll show you where the tearoom is," Annabelle said as she led the way. Scarlett took in the charming qualities of the tearoom as Annabelle seated them at a table by a large bay window overlooking the spring. She adored the quaint tin ceiling with its imprint of butterflies, the pastel floral paintings that hung on the creamy lemon walls and the intricate design of the parquet flooring. As they settled in, a butler appeared with a Royal Doulton china teaset and a tiered arrangement of scones, crumpets, and finger sandwiches. After he poured their tea and moved onto the next table, Scarlett began to relax enough to resume her conversation with Suellen about the telegram that had arrived earlier in the day.

"Well, on the one hand, I'm sorry Careen is missing out on this lovely teatime experience, but on the other hand I'm glad you and I have a chance to speak privately, Suellen. I declare this is a wonderful getaway, but I'll admit I won't be able to run away from this predicament forever."

"What _are_ you going to do about all this, Scarlett?" Suellen asked curiously. She had never known her sister to be without a plan.

"I honestly don't know," Scarlett sighed. "I've had six months to try and figure out how to get Rhett back and I think about it every night before I go to sleep, but I keep coming up with nothing. I can you tell one thing, though-"

"What's that?" Suellen interrupted anxiously.

"I will **never** , **ever** beg Rhett to take me back again," Scarlett responded resolutely. "I did that before and it all did was to drive him away even further."

"Well, maybe it's time for you to play hard to get," Suellen commented. "I bet your not being at his beck and call when he arrives at Tara will be a good start."

"Maybe," Scarlett responded less than optimistically.

"A little prayer might not hurt either," Suellen advised.

"I haven't tried that option yet or maybe even _ever_ in my life," Scarlett admitted. "Maybe it's time I start now. I'm beginning to discover I can't just depend on myself for everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy weekend all! Just a short note about the inn in the previous chapter. There actually was a place called Meriwether Inn in what is now called Warm Springs, Georgia. It was built in 1869 and the outside pretty much matched the description I gave it in the story. There were some slight deviations though that would have gotten me in trouble with fact checkers though. The town is actually about 40 miles from Tara – so it wouldn't have been close enough to just hop in a carriage and get there quickly in a heavy snow storm, plus the name of the village, Bullochville, was what Warm Springs was called prior to it being renamed, but the town wasn't actually called Bullochville until about the 1880s or 90s. The Meriwether Inn eventually fell into disrepair, and President Roosevelt purchased the land and razed it and built a place there that was nicknamed "The Little Whitehouse". He loved going there to swim in the warm springs because it provided him therapeutic comfort as a polio sufferer. He actually died on his last visit to Warm Springs.**

 **Chapter 9**

Just as Mammy was putting the cake pans in the oven, she heard someone moving about the house and left the kitchen to see who it was. She spotted Rhett walking to his study and went to check on him. When she found him, he was seated in front of the fireplace and starting to relax with a book.

"Did you have a nice nap, Capt'n Butler?"

"Indeed I did. I've never been one for napping, but I really needed one today."

"Whatcha readin'?" Mammy asked.

"It's a book about a town in North Carolina called Asheville. I've heard good things about it and I might want to go there soon to check it out for myself. You know, Mammy, it's true what they say – you can never go home again. Charleston can never be home for me again. When I went back there I was looking for a world that never existed and still doesn't exist. The people I knew there were as just as cold hearted as they were before the war. You think it would have humbled them, but they are probably more pretentious now than they ever were."

"Well, maybe youse feels that way 'cause your real home is still s'posed to be Atlanta," Mammy replied.

Rhett shot Mammy a sharp gaze without responding and quickly went back to his reading.

Mammy started to turn and walk away and then realized she hadn't told him about her dinner plans. "Well, Capt'n Butler, youse goes back to yore reading den. I made us a nice supper for tonight. I'll let you know when it's all ready. It shore will be good to have a house full of company."

Rhett looked up from his book and chuckled, "I am eagerly looking forward to the meal you're preparing, Mammy, but I hardly think I qualify as a house full of company."

"Well, we'll be having someone else join us tonight. The man Rose Bud used to work for, his name is Chandler, is coming to supper, too. In fact he's with her right now, so you'll be a meetin' him shortly."

"Oh?" Rhett asked curiously. "Won't his wife be joining us, too?"

"He ain't a married man, but Rose Bud shore do wish he'd find his self a wife soon."

"How old is?" Rhett asked.

"He's 'bout Miz Scarlett's age," Mammy answered, "prob'ly just a couple of years younger."

"Mabel Rose needn't worry. I'm sure he'll find himself trapped in the bonds of matrimony soon enough," Rhett joked, hiding his concern about a man frequenting his house who was single and close to Scarlett's age. It suddenly bothered him that he'd even had that thought. He was determined to move on with his life and realized he shouldn't even care about another man being in Scarlett's life at this point.

As Mammy walked away from the study she couldn't help thinking about Rhett's comments about going to Asheville. _Him and Scarlett is just alikes, always wantin' to run away from dey problems._

She walked into Mabel Rose's room to see how she and Chandler were doing. Chandler was sitting by Mabel Rose's bed and they were knee deep in conversation.

"Chandler! Youse bin in here keepin' Mabel Rose up all this time? Don't youse knows she needs her rest?"

"It's okay, Mammy," Mabel Rose responded. "Youse bin busy dis afternoon with yore cookin' and I'se bin enjoying Chandler's comp'ny. I'se bin catchin' him up on the goin's on with Capt'n Butler and Miz Scarlett."

Chandler twisted around to face Mammy to add to Mabel Rose's comments. "Wow, Mammy! You sure do have your hands full! Trying to reunite Rhett and Scarlett without letting on that you know that he came here to ask her for a divorce. You're going to need our help to pull this off!"

"Rose Bud!" Mammy fumed. "How could you share this wif anybody besides us? Youse knows dis is a private matter!"

"Youse knows we'se can trust Chandler, Mammy. Besides, I ain't heard youse tell me yet how's you intends to 'proach Capt'n Butler to change his mind about divorcin' Miz Scarlett. Chandler is a smart young man and it couldn't hurt to have a man's point of view in dis sit'ation."

"That's true, Mammy. I can tell you for sure if you try and make him feel cornered, he'll dig his heels in all the way to China."

"What's she s'pposed to den, Chandler?" Mabel Rose asked. "Anyting she say on the subject's likely to make him feel cornered."

"I think you gotta get to the heart of why he loved her in the first place."

"Mmmm…" Mammy mused. "I tink parts of the reason he wanted Scarlett so much is 'cause she wasn't dat easy for him to catch. When he tolse her he was leavin', she begged him within an inch of her life not to go and he runned out of here as fast as he cud."

"He doesn't sound like a very mature man," Chandler commented honestly. "Ladies, I gotta tell you I don't even know if he's worth all this trouble. Scarlett is still a young, beautiful woman and should probably just forget about the incorrigible Captain Butler and move on to better things. Mammy told me he's much older than Scarlett. It'd be nice for to have a man her own age and just let Mr. Butler get older and go to his old age all alone. It'd serve him right."

"Chandler Josiah Breckingridge!" Mable Rose scolded. "Youse takes dat back! The good book say 'let no man put asunda whom God hath joined togetha. It ain't wrong for Miz Scarlett to want to get her husband back."

"Dat's right, Chandler!" Mammy chimed in. "Capt'n Butler treated Miz Scarlett like a queen for a long time. She was too fool to know it at the time, but once Miss Melly died, she knowed it real good, only he wasn't patient 'nouf to give her a second chance. Now's that she's come to her senses, deyse needs to work things out and be togetha agin."

"All right! All right! I can't fight both of you. Now I know I told you Mammy that cornering Rhett isn't going to work, but I can tell you that fear is a wonderfully effective motivator. By the time the clock strikes midnight tonight, he is going to be so full of it, he won't be able to stop second-guessing his decision to file for a divorce. By the way, _I_ will be the one to make sure that happens. Both of you leave everything to me. Mammy, no offense, but I can already tell you're too nervous to pull anything effective off."

Mammy had always prided herself on being self-sufficient and usually would have objected to this proposition, but something stirred inside her soul that told her she would be able to trust Chandler with this monumental task.


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting an early start on my weekend posting. Thank you so much Sarah Shilo and ScarlettOR for your reviews of the previous chapter. I very much appreciated your comments.**

 **Chapter 10**

 ****Mammy went back into the kitchen to check on her cake and finish getting the meal ready. As nighttime began to fall, she summoned everyone to dinner.

Chandler strolled confidently into the dining room, as his eyes darted back and forth like gleaming blue-green marbles scanning for Rhett's appearance.

Rhett finally made his entrance and looked askance as Mabel Rose took her place at the table. He'd never dined with servants before, but thinking back to his earlier conversation with Mammy about the aristocrats he despised so much in Charleston, he actually realized this was probably going to be a refreshing change of pace.

When Chandler first laid eyes on Rhett, he grasped very quickly why Rhett and Scarlett had been had a natural match. Scarlett was extremely sharp and lit up the world with her abundant charm and stunning beauty. Rhett was a strikingly handsome, commanding looking man who Chandler was sure was able to captivate women quite easily and subdue most men when it suited him. Even with that intense first impression, Chandler was as undaunted as Rhett would have been in his shoes. He refused to allow himself to be overwhelmed by any of the powers Rhett supposedly possessed.

"Good evening, everyone!" Chandler called out cheerfully. "Why, you must be the famous Mr. Butler I've heard so much about," Chandler said boldly, making the first move towards Rhett as he shook his hand. "I'm Chandler Breckinridge, an old neighbor of your wife's."

"Pleased to meet you, Chandler. You may call me Rhett," he responded as he shook hands with Chandler briefly before quickly turning away to direct his attention to Mabel Rose.

"I haven't had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet," he said as he shook her hand warmly. "Shall I call you Mabel Rose or Rose Bud?"

"Mabel Rose is fine," she responded in a sweet, shy voice. "Rose Bud has always bin Mammy's pet name for me, but everyone else call me by my real name."

As Mammy disappeared into the kitchen to start serving the food, a million silent perceptions flew throughout the dining room. Mabel Rose was taken with Rhett's handsomeness and refined manners. Rhett's leeriness of Chandler only intensified upon meeting him in person, but he was trying with all his might not to let it show. Rhett was also taken with Mabel Rose's gentle nature. Her kind, doe like eyes and soft-spoken voice reminded him a little bit of Melanie, whom he still missed dearly. Chandler was busy sizing up Rhett's personality to determine how he was going to subliminally persuade him not to end his marriage with Scarlett. It had not escaped his notice how Rhett exhibited obligatory politeness towards him, but had treated him aloofly all at the same time. Chandler chalked it up to his youth and own good looks intimidating him and knew he could use that to play on Rhett's insecurity. Suddenly, it occurred to Chandler that causing controversy during dinner was not the right way to go and he needed time to make Rhett comfortable enough to let his guard down. He excused him from the table and told Mabel Rose and Rhett he was going to the kitchen to help Mammy serve the meal.

"Ooooh! Chandler! Youse knows Mammy's doesn't like men folk in her kitchen. Dat might not be such a good idea," Mabel Rose commented cautiously.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' IN MY KITCHEN?!** " Mammy could be heard screaming from the other room. Chandler put his finger to his lips and Mammy whispered back, "I knows why youse in here Chandler. Ise just trying to make it look good so Cap'n Butler doesn't know what youse up to." Chandler nodded and whispered back to Mammy to serve the dessert and whiskey to him and Rhett in the parlor after the dinner so he could speak with him alone. Mammy nodded back to his request and then screamed out loudly," **IF YOUSE INSISTS ON BEIN' IN HERE, MAKE YOUSELF USEFUL AND CARRY OUT DIS BOWL OF STEW!"** Chandler suppressed his urge to laugh out loud and did what he was told and Mammy followed behind him with a pitcher of very strong, sweet iced tea.

After Mammy poured the tea and seated herself at the table, she asked Chandler to say grace and he was happy to oblige.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this meal we are about to receive and thank you for giving Mammy the outstanding cooking skills that you did as I know it will be absolutely delicious as always."

During the prayer, Rhett kept his eyes wide open and stared across the table with an apathetic expression. He'd not been at a table where grace was spoken since he was a child and considered it a useless, superstitious ritual. Little could he have known how many people were praying to change his fate.

As Mammy started passing the food around the table, Chandler began to engage Rhett in conversation.

"So, Rhett, it's fascinating to have a chance to meet you. Stories I've heard about your blockade running are legendary. You must have been the best runner in the South," Chandler said, knowing it couldn't hurt to throw a few compliments his way.

"I'm sure there were others who were just as proficient, but as you can see from this house I had built, it definitely benefitted me very well financially," Rhett conceded dryly.

"That it did," Chandler agreed as he glanced around the lavish dining room. "I know living in a mansion this fine would suit me very well," he added mischievously as he grabbed a hot buttermilk biscuit from the breadbasket.

Mabel Rose thought Chandler was laying it on a little too thick too quickly, so she interjected herself into the conversation, "Cap'n Butler, how long will you be with us?"

"I'll be leaving soon. Perhaps tomorrow if the gentleman at the livery stable feels the roads are clear enough for one of his drivers to take me to Tara."

"Well, it was shore nice to have a chance to meet ya. I knows Scarlett from back when her and Mr. Kennedy was neighbors on Chandler's street. You and Miz Scarlett haven't been togetha for a while and I know she must be a missin' ya, so it's good you're heading down to Tara sees her. Ise shore she'll be happy to see ya agin," Mabel Rose commented innocently, concealing her knowledge about his intentions, but wanting to see how he'd respond.

Chandler shot a look over at Mabel Rose, hoping she wasn't going to blow his chances to start working on Rhett after dinner, but he wanted to see how Rhett would respond, too.

"Well, I suppose she'll be surprised, but I don't know if she'll necessarily be happy to see me. It's been a while now. I'm sure she's starting to move on with her life as I have with mine."

 _Well that revealed nothing, no wonder this guy is such a good gambler,_ Chandler thought, recalling that factoid about Rhett from a previous conversation he'd had with Mammy. He was still confident he was going to make inroads with Rhett after dinner, but accurately perceived he wasn't going to be an easy pushover.

By now, Mammy was ready to join in on the conversation, too even though she had promised Chandler she would keep things light.

"Capt'n Butler, I doesn't know if Miz Scarlett's gonna be happy to see you or not, but youse told me earlier _you_ wasn't all dat happy up der in Charleston, so I doesn't know if youse truly moved on wif _yore_ life. And I don't know if youse gonna find anyting happy 'bouts bein' in dat der Asheville town youse tol's me about dis afer'noon. I worries about youse and Miz Scarlett and I hope everyting is gonna turn out all right for both of youse."

Chandler was starting to get a little aggravated by now with the direction of the conversation. He could already feel Rhett was about to erect an iron-clad fort around him if this table talk continued. "Ladies, it isn't appropriate to bring up such personal matters at dinnertime. This is Mr. Butler's house, after all, and he has a right to enjoy a meal at his own home in peace. "

" I quite agree," Rhett responded quickly. "I'd prefer to have the pressure taken off _me_ for a while. So what do _you_ do for a living, Chandler?" Rhett asked pointedly, his suspicions growing stronger about him with his last comment about wanting to live in a house like his – which is exactly what Chandler had hoped for.

"I work for my Uncle Jack and help him design train interiors. I don't make much in my line of work, but I enjoy what I do so that's what counts."

Mabel Rose shot a look over at Chandler. She happened to know Chandler actually made quite of bit of money in his line of work. His designs for luxury train interiors were considered some of the most premiere in the country. When he was 14 years old, his family sent him to Oxford in England to study Fine Arts and Architecture because they didn't want him studying stateside during the war. She knew he was holding back on his success on purpose, but she hadn't quite caught on to his strategy yet.

For the rest of the meal, everyone ate mostly in silence, partially because of the awkward nature of Rhett's visit, but also because the food was so outstandingly delicious everyone got lost in enjoying their meals. As they started finishing up, Mammy made her announcement that she was serving dessert in the parlor. Mammy was crafty enough not to let on to Rhett that it was just going to be him and Chandler alone in the parlor by cutting up four slices of cake and carrying them out to the other room. When Mabel Rose followed everyone out to the parlor, Mammy quickly handed her a plate and told her she needed to take it back to her room and get ready for bed because she still needed her rest. After she returned from getting Mabel Rose settled, she poured tall glasses of bourbon for Chandler and Rhett, ate a few bites of cake and then announced to them that she needed to retire for the night because she'd had a very long day.

Chandler was pleased that both ladies had departed for the evening so he could finally settle in for a private conversation with the notorious Captain Butler.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy weekend all! Thank to the readers who are still sticking with this story or just discovering it. Just wanted to make a special note about the last chapter. In the last chapter there was a reference to Chandler attending college at the age of 14. Nowadays only geniuses are eligible to enter college at such an early age, but it was basically the norm back in the 19** **th** **century at many institutions. I actually think it would be great to cut out the middle school garbage and get on with your adult life at an earlier age, but that's probably just my thinking!**

 **Chapter 11**

After the men polished off their cake, Rhett lit another cigar and took a swig of his bourbon before he spoke. "Seems kind of odd that Pork wasn't invited to break bread with us this evening," he commented suspiciously, taking a sharp look at Chandler to try and get him to confess to something he knew nothing about.

Chandler suppressed an urge to let out a chuckle about poor Pork missing his dinner. He figured either Mammy was so jumpy about the dinner that she forgot or she was afraid Pork would let out something that could have made have a mess of things.

"Well, now that you mention it, my guess is that Mammy was so nervous about making sure you were pleased with her dinner tonight she clean forgot there was another mouth in the house to feed and I guess Mabel and I were so excited about meeting you that it slipped our brains, too. I'm sure Mammy will figure it out soon enough and offer him something before the night's through. She usually has enough leftovers to feed an army."

Rhett was only half listening to Chandler's explanation. He took another drink of bourbon and then cut directly to the chase. "So, why haven't you chosen to settle down yet?"

"Well, that's quite an interesting question you ask, Rhett. I understand you were a confirmed bachelor for longer than average before you took the plunge. What made _you_ wait?"

"At the moment, I'd prefer to discuss your situation and life choices. I wasn't ready to make a commitment until I'd settled down in one place and figured out what I wanted to do with my life. You, on the other hand, seem very content with your work and living in Atlanta so one would assume you'd have created your own family by now."

"Did my daddy ask you to have this talk with me?" Chandler responded, letting out a roaring laugh. "I declare for the last couple of years, I can't be in his presence before we end up having a conversation like this one. Look, Rhett, my apologies, but I'm not buying your reasoning that you were waiting until you figured out what you wanted to do with your life before you decided to think about getting married. I happen to know you waited until you found someone who you thought would not only be worthy of your looks and fame, but could match your wits, too. What makes you think I'm not looking for the same thing? Besides, I'm not in a hurry to be in a rotten marriage. I'd hate to think I'd end up in my Aunt Verona's shoes because I was a little too hasty."

"What happened to her?" Rhett asked impatiently, not really caring about the plight of Chandler's aunt.

"Well, she thought she'd married her prince charming and a few years later, after their second child was born, he strayed and decided he wanted to be with another woman. She was so distraught, she rushed into a marriage that was worse than her first one."

"There's nothing unusual about that," Rhett commented dryly.

"True. But it's like my mama always said when I was growing up, 'When a man leaves his wife, he takes away his protection of her, too.' She wasn't the only one who suffered, her children did, too, all because of a stupid decision their father made. I guess if he could have seen the bigger picture, he might have chosen to stay true to my aunt. It sounds like you're going to be ending it for good with Scarlett. Have you ever considered that she could be put in that same position?"

"What I am or am not considering is none of your affair, Chandler!" Rhett responded defensively. "As you succinctly stated earlier, you are in my house and have no right ask me personal questions."

"I apologize if I've offended you, but sometimes it's helpful to have someone point out things to you that you might not otherwise consider because you're too busy staring at the predicament you're in. I guess I probably shouldn't have brought that point up. Scarlett has a good head on her shoulders and should be able to look out for herself."

"She always has," Rhett agreed, suddenly contemplating this was one of the main reasons he'd found her very to be so special compared to other women, who usually seemed to be in need of a man to take care of their every need.

"As she strong as she is, she does need to be reminded she has other options, though," Chandler commented. "I'd hate to see her waste away on that plantation where she is so isolated. Maybe I'll see if I can bring her back up to Atlanta where she has a chance to-"

"You need to stay out of my – Scarlett's business. She doesn't need your help with her life," Rhett quickly interrupted.

"Well now you've made my point, Rhett," Chandler responded, relieved his strategy might work after all. "Once you're done with Scarlett, you're done. You'll have no more control about what she does or who might be entering her life after you're gone. You'd better get used to that."

"I believe it is time you left my house," Rhett retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be departing under better circumstances," Chandler said sincerely as he rose to leave.

Rhett looked away and took a long draw on his cigar and muttered, "Appreciation."

"Come again?" Chandler asked, tilting his head to the side, looking at Rhett curiously.

"In your ongoing quest to seek out a perfect wife, you should always remember appreciation is the most significant quality to look for. If a woman doesn't appreciate you for who you truly are, your marriage will be dead."

"Duly noted, Mr. Butler. Sometimes a woman can be lacking it, but I'd say fear can bring out the appreciation in _all_ of us or reveal feelings of complete indifference. A perfect test of one's relationship, you might say." Chandler had purposely responded this way to help Rhett think about Scarlett's reaction when he announced he was leaving and his own feelings now about the possibility he might lose her forever. "I bid you a good evening, Rhett. If our paths ever cross again, I hope we might actually have a chance to become friends," Chandler remarked sincerely. On many levels he admired Rhett's tenacity and boldness, as well as his tendency not to let the pressures of a superficial society box him into a corner. It was actually a trait he shared with him and he knew he really would like to be Rhett's friend if he could have the opportunity to ever do so under the right circumstances.

Rhett simply responded with an icy, "Farewell, Chandler," which Chandler understood. He knew as far as Rhett was concerned, he was a potential adversary, competing for his wife's affections if he were so inclined to change his mind about staying with her – and that was exactly the reaction Chandler was hoping for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Getting another early start on my weekend posting. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Mammy's Prayer and that you all have a fantastic weekend! ~:o)**

 **Chapter 12**

After Chandler left, Rhett went into the kitchen to search for leftovers to prepare for Pork. True to Chandler's words, there really was enough food leftover to feed an army. He dished out some stew in a bowl and put a couple of the biscuits on a small plate and placed the items on a tray, along with a glass of tea, to take into Pork.

He knocked gently on Pork's door and Pork looked alarmed when he saw Rhett's face on the other side of the door, thinking perhaps he'd done something wrong and was going to be reprimanded. "Is everytin' all rights, Missuh Butler?" he asked with wide eyes. "Did I'se do somethun wrong?"

"Heavens no!" Rhett exclaimed. "The rest of us did something wrong. We forgot to invite you to join us for dinner tonight. I brought you some leftovers to enjoy," he told him as he cordially handed Pork the tray of food.

"Well, I tanks ya kindly, Missuh Rhett," Pork responded with relief and gratitude as he accepted the tray from Rhett.

"You're welcome, Pork," Rhett chuckled warmly. "Have a good evening."

"Yes sir, Missuh Rhett. Youse, too."

Rhett grabbed his book about Asheville, North Carolina from his bedroom and returned to the parlor to read. As he entered the parlor, he poured himself another glass of bourbon and settled in to dream about the new life this bucolic city, nestled in the high, scenic mountains of Western North Carolina, could offer him. He tried to concentrate on the pages, but his mind continued to wander back to his conversation with Chandler. He tossed the book aside and poured himself some more bourbon, drinking himself into a drunken stupor. An hour later he staggered back to his bedroom and noticed Pork had started another fire in the fireplace. He glanced at the warming, flickering flames and collapsed on top of the pillowy, burgundy comforter. He fell into a deep slumber at first, but his lethargy was quickly overtaken by restless dreams. Soon, he was unable to sleep as an overabundance of thoughts jolted him wide-awake. Scenes of alternating flashbacks playing through his mind troubled him. He vividly recalled Scarlett tearfully begging him not to leave, but he also recalled how she had denied him from ever making love to her again right before he discovered Ashley's photograph on the floor of her bedroom. Then he flashed back to the loving expression on her face, the morning after their passionate night of lovemaking, right before he'd announced he was taking Bonnie with him to London. He should have changed his mind about going to London, but he'd already decided he was leaving and had felt obligated to follow through on his plans. Just as he felt obligated now.

Then there was his annoyance with Chandler's behavior this evening. How dare he, someone Rhett had never met in his life, make any suggestions to him about not ending marriage to Scarlett? Before he'd arrived in Atlanta, he was quite certain she must have accepted his leaving by now and it only seemed sensible to cut any frayed ties that had been left dangling so they could both freely move on in their own direction. He also had a feeling that Chandler, on some level, wouldn't mind him ending his marriage to Scarlett so that _he_ could enjoy the spoils from their marriage since he said he was a man of meager of means. For all Rhett knew, Chandler was testing the waters to see what his chances were to go after Scarlett. Rhett was sure the possibility existed for Chandler to court Scarlett once she was free. After all, he was an extremely handsome young man, whose charm was in the same league with hers. Even if Chandler wasn't interested in Scarlett, he begrudgingly had to admit he'd made a valid point about the possibility of unscrupulous men pursing her. Her wealth could easily make her ripe target if she became lonely and desperate enough to find another man to replace him with. Ironically, he wished for a moment Scarlett would consider being with Ashley, at least she'd known him for many years and he did not harbor any greedy tendencies. Seconds later, he bristled at that thought, too. If Ashley had ever grown enough of a backbone to tell Scarlett to beg off, their marriage would have probably succeeded. _No, a confirmed pantywaist like him isn't worthy of her either_ , Rhett decided instantly.

He wandered over to the window and noticed the snowfall had stopped. He knew he could not stay in this house another day. He was sure, from Mammy's comment during the dinner, she'd be the next one to try and convince him to stay with Scarlett. His mind was made up. He would be leaving the next day no matter what - even if he had to travel to Tara on foot. At last, he felt resolved enough to try and get more sleep. He knew he needed to be well rested for tomorrow. He planned to wake up before everyone else so he wouldn't have to play any more silly games with anyone in the household regarding his intentions with Scarlett. He checked the time before he turned in to see how much time he had left before he would arise in the early morning hours. Just as he reached for his golden pocket watch on the night table, the grandfather clock in the hallway rang out with twelve thundering chimes. As the clanging echoed through the mansion, Mammy woke and realized it was midnight. She lay there wondering if Chandler had succeeded in his quest to make Rhett rethink his decision to divorce Scarlett and said another prayer to God to save their marriage.

 ** _To be continued in a few weeks…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well surprise everyone…I thought it would be a while before I could start another chapter, but I managed to squeeze this one in. Anyway, it really will be a few weeks before I'm able to work on the next chapter so I wanted to get this posted in time before the holiday weekend. Thank you so much Kat for taking the time to read and review Chapter 12. I agree with you that it was odd and OOC for Rhett to EVER consider wanting Ashley and Scarlett to be a couple, but with Rhett's thinking starting to get confused about Scarlett, some unconventional thoughts (a little guilt maybe?) are bound to start creeping into his head.**

 **A special word to the English readers, I was so sorry to hear about what happened in Manchester a few days ago. You are on my list of prayers, along with the ones I say for my persecuted brothers and sisters in Christ around the world.**

 **Chapter 13**

After sleeping for a few hours, Rhett rolled over and checked his pocket watch again. It was now 3:30 a.m. He distinctly remembered Mammy's routine was to rise at 5:00 a.m. each morning so he thought he probably needed to get ready to go.

He found some comfortable clothes in his dresser to wear and gathered up some other clothes from his bedroom for the trip and started getting ready to leave. About 45 minutes later, he slipped out with the clothing and his briefcase and started to make his way towards the downtown district. It was now about 4:30 a.m. He wondered how long he would have to wait for the Peachtree Livery Stable to open. It was unlike him not to make note of details like this, but he assumed it would probably be opening around 6:30. As he traveled through the streets, there were drifts of snow piled so high in some places, he felt like he was trudging through icy pudding. But one thing he noticed was that the air seemed considerably warmer today than it had the day before. Maybe with a little luck, the sun might start melting some of the snow when daybreak came.

He wandered around looking for a place to rest. He saw a little park with a bench and pushed the hill of snow off the wooden slats and sat there for a few moments before he noticed there was a dim, peachy glow in the tavern windows across the street. He certainly had no desire to imbibe any more liquor right now, but maybe if they were open, they could offer him a hot cup of coffee that would take the chill out of his bones and help him recover from his lack of adequate sleep.

He made his way across the street and checked the door. It was locked so he knocked a few times hoping someone would open it. No one came to the door to greet him, so he assumed he was out of luck and pondered about where he would go until the stable opened. Just as he was turning away from the tavern, a spritely, red haired man called out cheerfully to him, "Top o' the morning to ye, sir!"

"Top of the morning to you, too!" Rhett said, smiling brightly as he returned the greeting. "Are you open?"

"Oh, heavens no!" the red haired man replied in a thick Irish brogue. "The missus and I don't open 'til seven o'clock, but you look like a weary traveler who could use a place to rest for a bit. I wish I could offer you a room, but we've plumb filled up because of yesterday's storm. You are welcome to come in and join me and Fiona for a cup of coffee if you'd like."

"That's exactly what I'd like!" Rhett responded enthusiastically.

"Do come in then. Goodness me, where are my manners? I'm Patrick O'Hara," he announced, "but you may call me Paddy."

Rhett furrowed his brows at the mention of his last name. He doubted seriously he was any relation to Scarlett, but his curiosity got the best of him so he just had to ask. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Gerald O'Hara? He came to Georgia from Ireland several years ago and had a plantation about 20 miles from here."

"Chances are we're related since we're both directly from Ireland and part of the O'Hara clan, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting him," Paddy replied. "I would like to someday though. T'would be lovely to meet another O'Hara from the old country."

"Unfortunately, he passed away a few years ago in a riding accident," Rhett replied soberly.

"Tis sad to hear the news," Paddy responded with disappointment. "Has he any family left?"

"He has three daughters who still live at the Tara plantation," Rhett responded quickly, without going into any further detail.

"Well, maybe someday me and Fiona will make a trip there to make their acquaintance," Paddy responded. "Well, here's Fiona with the coffee. Fiona, I'd like to introduce you to? Excuse me, what did you same your name was, sir?"

"My apologies for not introducing myself. I am Rhett Butler from Charleston."

"Very nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Butler," Fiona greeted warmly. She was a shapely, attractive woman in her thirties and had a thick head of blazing red hair that matched the shade of her husband's. "Oh my, we seldom gets the likes of someone so debonair as yourself visiting our humble tavern. "

"Well, thank you, that is very kind of you, to say," Rhett responded modestly. He'd left so quickly from the mansion, he didn't have time to shave or groom his hair very well so he was surprised to hear himself being described as debonair. "I certainly wouldn't describe your tavern as humble. I happen to think it has a very quaint and lovely atmosphere."

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Butler," Fiona responded. "You two gents take a seat," she ordered as she placed the steaming cups of coffee on the table, along with the cream and sugar. "If you excuse me for a moment, Mr. Butler, I'll go and get another cup for myself so I can join you."

As she departed for the kitchen, Paddy settled in for a conversation with Rhett. He was curious about this man who'd knocked on his door before 5 a.m.

"So what brings you to Atlanta?" Paddy asked.

"I'm actually on my way to meet the O'Haras at Tara. I was going to try and hire a driver from the livery stable yesterday, but they weren't traveling very far because of the weather so I want to be there when they open this morning so I can get an early start."

"Well, I don't know that you'll be having any more luck today," Paddy replied honestly. "The snow may have stopped, but most of the roads still seemed buried under it. If Farley opens his stable today, he won't be open until 6:30. You're welcome to stay and have breakfast with us. If he can't accommodate you today, I guess you'll need to return back to where you spent the night."

"I would love to join you and Fiona for breakfast. But without going into any detail, I'm afraid I would probably not be welcomed back to the place I stayed yesterday."

"Oh?" Paddy responded. He was growing very curious by now. He thought it was odd that Rhett couldn't return to his accommodations, but took pity on him, hearing he might not have a place to go. "I know I said our rooms are filled up, but I do have an office in the back with a comfortable sofa that you're welcome to."

"I thank you kindly for your offer, Paddy," Rhett responded. "I hope I don't have to take you up on it, but I do appreciate it just the same in case I do," he added, relieved he'd have another option besides going back to the mansion.

Rhett left the tavern after having breakfast with Paddy and Fiona and went to check on the stable. Much to his disappointment, there was a handwritten sign posted on the door that read "Closed Until Wednesday." He heaved a sigh and headed back to the tavern. He almost laughed out loud that he was going to be staying with someone who very likely was a distant relative of Scarlett's. He figured if Paddy knew the whole story, he wouldn't have been welcomed at the tavern.

"Mr. Butler!" Fiona exclaimed when Rhett returned. "Doesn't seem like you had any luck at Farley's. Well, you'll just have to stay a while with us then. You look a might tired, too. Why don't you bring your things back to the office and have a nap?"

"Oh, thank you, Fiona," Rhett responded with appreciation as he followed her back to the office. He was getting very exhausted and was extremely grateful he had a place to sleep.

While Rhett slept, Fiona began to make preparations for feeding her other guests breakfast. A few hours later, the bar and dining area opened for lunch and crowds slowly began trickling in. The special on the menu today was shepherd's pie. Fiona made it every Tuesday so she knew a couple of her favorite customers would be here today. She looked at the clock and noticed it was eleven thirty so she went out to the dining room to greet them.

"Good morning Jack and Chandler!" Fiona called out cheerfully. "I'll have your shepherd's pie ready for you in two shakes of a lamb tail!"

"Thank you, sweety," Chandler responded charmingly, "you know I live for Tuesdays and your shepherd pie!"

"If you got yourself a wife, she could make it for you any day of the week!" Fiona shot back teasingly.

"Now that sounds like the only good reason I've ever heard of for getting married!" Chandler teased back.

"Young man, you best behave if you want your shepherd pie!"

"You better listen to her, boy," Jack joined in. "I think Fiona means it!" he added, chuckling.

After they ate, Jack and Chandler stuck around waiting for the crowd to die down so they could hang out with Fiona and Paddy. Jack and Chandler pretty much always took long lunches on Tuesdays because they'd become good friends with the O'Haras over the years and enjoyed visiting with them after they ate.

"Looks like the business is doing well, Paddy," Jack commented between sips of whiskey. "Did you get a full house last night?"

"Fuller than we expected," Paddy replied.

"Oh? I would imagine it'd be rather easy to fill _all_ your rooms with that blizzard we had coming through here yesterday."

"Well, not only did we fill up all our rooms, but we even have someone staying in our office. A gentleman named Rhett Butler, from Charleston," Paddy replied.

"He's a right handsome fellow, too!" Fiona chimed in. "Well…maybe not quite as handsome as you, Chandler," she added laughingly.

"Oh?" Chandler responded, perking up and wondering what on earth Rhett was doing staying in their office.

"Yeah. He wanted to hire one of Farley's drivers to take him to a plantation called Tara to visit the O'Hara sisters, but the stable is closed until tomorrow. Said he couldn't go back to where he was staying at the day before so we offered him the sofa in the office. He must have been awfully tired. He laid down about 7:00 this morning and we haven't heard a peep from him since," Fiona commented.

"Well, speaking of the time, Uncle Jack, it's almost 1:00 now. Guess we should be getting back to the office."

"Thanks for being a kill joy, nephew! Work! Work! Work! It's always the same with this boy. No wonder you've haven't found a wife yet."

The real reason Chandler wanted to leave had nothing to do with work. He certainly knew he'd have had the upper hand if they'd stay long enough for Rhett to come out of the office, but on some level he felt compassion for him and didn't want him stumbling blindly into an embarrassing situation. Anyway, he knew that with Rhett staying at the tavern for another whole day, something interesting was bound to develop and he'd get the scoop from Paddy and Fiona later on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, hope you have a nice Sunday and a good rest of your weekend.**

 _For the English readers, I am sad that yet another tragedy occurred in your country since I posted my last chapter. I pray things will settle down quickly and that government leaders around the world will find effective solutions to minimize, and hopefully eventually eliminate, this evil._

 **Chapter 14**

Shortly after Jack and Chandler left the tavern, Rhett appeared in the dining room just as Fiona was cleaning up her last table from the lunch crowds. She offered him the last of the shepherd's pie, but he politely declined her offer and told her he wanted to go out for a while for a breath of fresh air.

As he strolled through town, he observed his prediction of a warmer day had come true. The sky was colored with a brilliant shade of indigo and the sun had come out of its hiding place and was beaming brightly upon the landscape. He glanced around and noticed the mounds of snow were starting to thaw into slush as children ran through it, pulling sleighs and throwing wet snowballs at each other.

He ambled along for a while before he paused in front of Belle Watling's old brothel, which was now all boarded up and had a _For Sale by Dixie Bell Realty_ sign plastered to its front door.

"What respectable person would ever want to buy that monument to harlots?" he overhead heard a bespectacled old woman, wearing a gray bun in her hair, asking her husband as they passed by. The man started to answer her, but he turned ashen and was speechless as soon as he spotted Rhett. Rhett chuckled to himself because he'd frequently seen him darken Belle's doorstep over the years.

He walked on a little further amongst the hustle and bustle of Atlanta's busy streets. It was a city that had chosen not to die from the deep wounds inflicted on it by the Civil War, but to resurrect itself and thrive. However, even during the better times of his marriage, this town had never felt like home to him. He supposed he would have eventually tried to convince Scarlett to move elsewhere if they had stayed together. Once again, he realized that was a bizarre thought to have. He scolded himself internally and was resolute that he needed to stay strong and part ways with her once and for all.

He started strolling towards Magnolia Avenue and got halfway down the boulevard when he spotted a sign on an enormous, mint green brick building in the distance that read "Breckinridge Luxury Transportation Interior Designs." He paused for a moment, realizing he must have passed it a thousand times before without really paying attention to it, but now it caught his eye instantly as he quickly gathered that Chandler had a connection to this business. He was tempted to spy on the establishment to see if he could catch a glimpse of the real Chandler in action. After all, even if Chandler caught him, what difference would it make? He was on the verge of divorcing Scarlett anyway and if he detected any issues with Chandler, he could at least warn her before they parted ways he tried to reason with himself.

As he drew nearer to the building, he spotted Chandler sitting at a drawing table with his back facing the front plate glass window. Rhett was a bit taken aback to see Chandler dressed to the nines in a very classy business suit, intently studying a drawing of what he presumed was one of his infamous designs. He was highly perplexed as to why Chandler had made himself out to be a practical pauper during dinner the evening before.

While Rhett was a keen observer and generally a thousand steps ahead of anyone he encountered, what he didn't notice initially was the decorative golden framed mirror that hung in the shadows on the wall above Chandler's table. Chandler had purposely chosen to face his table away from the street to minimize the distraction of pedestrians passing by, but every once in a while, he'd take a break from his work and glance up at the mirror to people watch and this was one of those moments. Just as Rhett was coming in to Chandler's view in the mirror above his table, Rhett realized Chandler had already spotted him. Even though he had been audacious enough to approach the Breckinridge business, he suddenly had second thoughts and wanted no part of an interaction with Chandler, but he didn't want to look cowardly by turning around and walking away fast so he just stood there frozen waiting to see what Chandler would do next.

Once again, Chandler took pity on him. _This guy is just a lost soul, who needs someone to show the way,_ Chandler thought as he ran to the front door to greet him. "Well, Captain Butler! I see you weren't able to make it out of town today," he shouted out with a friendly tone to his voice. "Why don't you come on in and I'll give you the grand tour of Breckinridge Luxury Transportation Interior Designs? I'll even give you a discount price for the tour!" he joked, flashing his trademark smile.

Rhett reluctantly accepted his offer and begrudgingly followed him inside the lobby of the building.

As Rhett entered through the door, Chandler quickly remembered his encounter with Fiona and Paddy at the tavern and that his Uncle Jack had been there when they'd said they had Rhett Butler staying with them and he hadn't said a word. "If you'll excuse me for just a moment, Rhett, I would love for you to meet the owner, Jack Breckinridge, who also happens to be my uncle. Let me go see what he's up to."

"Fair enough," Rhett answered as he reluctantly sat down and grabbed a portfolio from a table next to his chair. The portfolio was filled with several photographs showcasing stately passenger train and ship interiors that had been adorned by the Breckinridge firm. As he started flipping through the pictures, he begrudgingly had to admit to himself the décor depicted in them was of extraordinarily quality.

Chandler traveled down the long hallway towards Jack's office in the warehouse and announced to him that the same Rhett Butler staying at Paddy and Fiona's tavern was in their lobby.

"That seems like a mighty strange coincidence," Jack commented astutely. "Did Paddy and Fiona tell him to come pay us a visit?"

"Not exactly," Chandler answered quickly.

"Well, then what exactly?" Jack sighed impatiently as he folded his arms across his strong, muscular chest. Even though he was older, he was in nearly as good as shape and Chandler and looked like a fortyish version of him, but his personality was considerably more direct than Chandler's.

"You see, Uncle Jack…" Chandler replied as he paused briefly looking for the right words to say. "I met this Rhett Butler last night when I went over to check on Mable Rose yesterday. The short and sweet of it is that he is married to Scarlett and Mammy and Mable Rose think he is heading to Tara to tell her their marital separation is final and he wants a divorce."

"What's that got to do with you?" Jack asked skeptically as he narrowed his eyes at Chandler.

"Basically nothing," Chandler replied honestly. "It's just that Mammy and Mable Rose are dead set against him divorcing Scarlett and they asked me to stick around for dinner last night to see if I could help."

"And did you?"

"I think I actually might have. You see him here today prowling around our office. If he didn't think I was interested in Scarlett, I doubt he'd be anywhere near here."

"Boy, how do you know he just didn't happen to be walking by?"

"Trust me, he wasn't – I can explain that later. Listen, Uncle Jack I haven't got much time to be chewing the fat back here with you. I told him I was going to introduce you to him. Whatever you do though, please don't mention we know Paddy and Fiona."

"I don't see what difference that makes, but if it'll make you happy…" Jack responded as he rolled his eyes and rose to follow Chandler out to the lobby.

"Uncle Jack, I'd like you to meet Rhett Butler, one of the South's most infamous Blockade Runners and from the stories Scarlett's Mammy told me, the most dangerous poker player you'll ever meet in your life. He's in town for a few days before he heads down to see Scarlett at the Tara Plantation."

"So you're heading down to Tara to see Miss Scarlett, are you?" Jack asked almost jeeringly. "I've met her a few times and from what I've heard about the woman, can't say as I blame you a bit for wanting to end the marriage. I'm sure you can do a lot better the next time around."

Chandler shot his uncle a scathing look and Rhett acted quickly to defend his wife's honor.

"What is going on between Mrs. Butler and myself is _our_ business. You have no right to say such things about my wife! I'm sure if I met _your_ wife, sir, I could uncover a multitude of defects within seconds since she had the poor misjudgment to marry you, but at least I'd be gentleman enough not to throw them up in your face. I believe your parents were correct when they named you Jack, but I _don't_ believe your last name is actually Breckinridge. It's probably **ASS!** As for you, Chandler, you have no concept of what good hospitality is. If we ever have the misfortune of seeing one another again face to face, just keep walking by because I want no part of you!"

"Good day, Mr. Butler, been nice knowing you," Jack replied with a smirk, trying to suppress the urge to snicker at his hypocrisy.

"I'm sorry, Rhett," Chandler apologized sincerely. "I had no idea my uncle would act this way."

"He seems to know a lot about my personal life, which he could have only ascertained through his conversations with you. You're about as good as keeping secrets as a gossipy fisherwoman," Rhett commented with an acid tone to his voice as he started to exit through the front door.

"Hey, he doesn't owe you a thing, **_Rat_** Butler!" Jack growled, now growing less amused and angrier since he knew Rhett had no right accusing _Chandler_ of any misdeeds.

After Rhett had disappeared from sight, Chandler laced into his uncle. "Uncle Jack, what the hell was that? Are you trying to undo everything I did last night?"

"Settle down, boy!" Jack reprimanded. "You and Mammy have been pussyfooting around the bush and I don't think either one of you have accomplished a thing to help Scarlett!"

"But you said you weren't going to –"

"I _said_ I wasn't going to say mention that I knew Fiona and Paddy. That was all I promised to do."

"Yeah, but the rest should have went without saying! How could you possibly say those nasty things about Scarlett when you know how good she's been to my Mable Rose?!"

"Listen, Chandler, you're usually as bright as a lightening bolt so I don't know why you're even bothering to ask me that! Since it hasn't already occurred to you what I was up to, it just so happens I wanted to test him to see how he'd act if I put a few knocks on his wife. If you ask me, he passed the test with flying colors! I actually happen to think Scarlett's a great lady. A feisty one sometimes mind you, but only when she needs to be. If he'd agreed with what'd I'd said, I'd have told you to tell Scarlett to let the loser go, but he sure didn't like what I had to say. Looks like he still cares about her!"

"Yeah, but unfortunately everyone seems to realize that fact about him _but_ him," Chandler commented matter-of-factly. "Well…if you don't mind, Uncle Jack, I think I'll knock off a little early today and go catch up Mammy and Mable Rose on what's been going since Rhett took off from his house in the middle of the night like a bat out of a cave. I'm sure they're very curious to know what he's up to."

"Do what you gotta do, boy," Jack replied. "Whatever you do though, don't say anything that's going to give them false hope. It'd be a shame for them to think you made any kind of progress if you didn't."

"That's real optimistic, Uncle Jack," Chandler chuckled, "but then again you were always the ray of sunshine in the Breckinridge family," he chuckled as he waltzed out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Sunday everyone! ~:o) This chapter is much shorter than the previous one, but hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **Chapter 15**

On the way to the Butler mansion, Chandler stopped off at the Calico's Cakes and Cookies bakery and bought some freshly baked molasses cookies for Mammy to thank her for the dinner she'd made the night before. He also spied some blackberry tarts and purchased those for Mabel Rose because he knew how much she loved them.

After he left the bakery he sauntered down a winding cobblestone lane, bordered with ivy-covered homes, leading to the mansion. He drank in the scenery of this picturesque route and lamented that while the snow enhanced its ambiance, the sun would quickly be stealing it away.

When he arrived at the mansion, Pork greeted him at the door.

"Good afternoon, Pork," Chandler greeted warmly. "How's Miss Mable feeling today?"

"Good Afer'noons to youse, too, Chandler. She's feelin' a mite bit betta!" Pork answered cheerfully. "Da ladies is in da kitchen workin' on the evenin' meal. Youse kin go on back der and join 'em iffin youse likes."

"Well, thank you, Pork. I believe I'll do just that! You aren't skipping out on _tonight's_ dinner are you?" Chandler teased.

Pork waved a handed at Chandler and just laughed in response as Chandler strolled towards the kitchen with a playful smile on his face.

" **Chandler**! I thought I'se done tol' youse and tol' youse to stay out of my kitchen and here you is back agin da very next day tryin's to makes more trouble!" Mammy said with a mocking angry tone to her voice before she burst out laughing.

"I thought if I brought you these molasses cookies still warm from the oven, I might succeed in bribing you to break your 'No Mens Is Allowed In My Kitchen!' policy just this once!" Chandler teased back.

"Dose cookies smells just heavn'ly! I dinks it's worth breakin' that rule Mammy just this once!" Mable Rose pleaded enthusiastically.

"And these are for _you_ , lovely lady," Chandler said as he handed Mabel Rose a light blue box tied up with pink string.

"Why, Chandler ain't you sweet? What is dey?" she wondered as she gratefully took the box from him.

"It's only your very favorite dessert in the world!"

"Ooohh!" Mable Rose gushed excited. "Is it what I dink dey is? Oooh! It is! Blackberry tarts! Thank you, sugah!" she gushed appreciatively, as she rose to give him a hug and a soft peck on his cheek.

"Rose Bud, youse can waits to have dem tarts!" Mammy ordered. "Since dese cookies is still warm from de oven, I think we'se should all have some with a nice cold glass of milk!" Mammy declared.

After everyone settled in at the kitchen table to enjoy their afternoon snack, Chandler broke his news about his encounters with Rhett throughout the day.

 ** _Meanwhile back at the Lovely "Little" Lakeside Inn_** ….

It was midafternoon and Scarlett and Suellen found themselves enjoying another private tea together since Careen was spending time with Lucas in the neighboring village of Bullochville.

Scarlett handed Suellen an iced lemon scone from the tiered dessert tray and launched into another conversation with her about Rhett.

"Well…I wonder if Rhett has arrived at Tara by now?" she sighed.

"I doubt it, Sister. With that big snowstorm we had, he'll be lucky to get there by tomorrow. Still, what I wouldn't give to be on the fly on the wall when Big Sam tells him he has no idea where you've run off to and that he'll need to consult with your attorney if he has any business to discuss. Thank goodness Big Sam is such a big strapping man. Probably one of the few who could intimidate Rhett if he needs to."

"Yes, thank goodness. Although, I bet he's going to be very flummoxed as to the reason he's being told to consult my attorney because as far as he knows I had no idea he'd be going to Tara. Actually…I don't even think Rhett knows who my attorney is!" Scarlett giggled.

"Oh, Scarlett! I know I was powerful angry at you for taking Frank away from me for a long time, but I really hate to see things come to this with your marriage. Anyway, now that I'm a little older, I can see that Frank probably wasn't right for me anyway. He was as sweet a man as they come, but that doesn't match my style. I need a man with some fire, too. And to tell you the truth…looking back I don' think I ever found him all that attractive. I just thought it was a safe bet he'd ask me to marry him and give me a family. Lord knows if he hadn't been such a namby pamby and taken so long to get up his nerve to ask me to marry him, you'd have never had the opportunity to be with him."

"Why Suellen! I am just plumb shocked to hear you speaking that way," Scarlett responded, with a pretend scolding tone to her voice, then she giggled out loud before she settled down and became much more serious. "Suellen, I've done so many wrong things in my life and I count that incident of marrying Frank in my top five list of sins. As God as my witness, I am going to make that up to you. I promise!" she declared sincerely.

Suellen took a long swallow of tea and wondered if Scarlett was being sincere. Despite her declarations that Frank wasn't the right man for her, she hated being an old maid and hoped with all her heart that Scarlett would be able to deliver on this promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Weekend All. I hope you all had a nice 4** **th** **of July week!**

 **Chapter 16**

The next morning, Rhett rose before dawn and started getting ready for his trip to Tara. Fortunately, a few of the rooms had emptied out so Paddy was able to move him out of the office and into his own room for the night. As he pulled all his belongings together, he descended the stairs and spied Fiona milling around the lobby already.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, Rhett!" Fiona exclaimed. "I do hope you'll join me and Paddy for a bite of breakfast before you depart for the stables. T'would be a shame if you left here on an empty stomach. Besides, Farley won't be opening his stable for close to another 2 hours. Do stay and join us!" she urged.

"Well, thank you, Fiona!" Rhett responded appreciatively.

"Paddy's already in the dining room enjoying his first cup of coffee. Why don't you join him and I'll bring you a cup, too," she offered warmly.

"I would be delighted to visit with you both before I leave. I just want you to know how very much I appreciate the hospitality you and Paddy have extended me."

"Twern't nothing, Rhett. It has been our pleasure to have you enjoy our accommodations. We hope you'll come and pay us a visit if you ever return to Atlanta again."

"I would definitely enjoy that, Fiona," he responded as he headed towards the dining room.

"Top o' the mornin' to you, sir," Paddy greeted jovially as soon as he spotted Rhett.

"Good morning, Paddy," Rhett responded as he joined him at the table.

"Well, it looks like you'll finally have a good day for traveling," Paddy commented. "I do so hope you will tell the O'Hara sisters about us and let them know we'd like to come for a visit to see them sometime."

"I think that can be arranged," Rhett commented dryly. He wasn't sure how he could work that pleasantry into his upcoming encounter with Scarlett, but these people had been so gracious to him, he could hardly refuse any favors they requested.

Paddy was a perceptive soul and he picked up on the expression from Rhett's face, correctly concluding Rhett did not seem exactly cheerful about going to Tara.

"Here's your coffee, Rhett," Fiona announced as she entered the dining room. "Now you two gents relax and enjoy yourself for a few minutes. Paddy, you've got a long day of toil ahead of you and Rhett, you've got a long ride ahead of you in a few hours so you'll both need your strength today. 'Tis for sure! I'll be back in a few minutes with our breakfast!"

Rhett watched Fiona as she disappeared from the dining room and admired what Paddy had with her. "Paddy, your wife is such as treasure. If every man had a wife like her, I'd venture to say there'd be a lot less wars in this world!"

"Oh for sure, she is a treasure! Thank you for noticing what a wonderful lady she is, but t'was not always easy for us!"

"Oh?" Rhett asked with curiosity. He was actually disillusioned to hear Paddy say their marriage was anything ever less than ideal because he thought he'd finally met the perfect wedded couple.

"'Tis true, I'm afraid! Years ago we had our share of rows!"

"To watch you together now, I'd never believe that statement unless I'd heard it coming from your owns lips. Might I ask what happened?"

"Ohh…." Paddy sighed, "she wasn't happy about us moving to America. She didn't want to leave Ireland. Trouble was, there wasn't much opportunity in our country like there here is in America – especially after the years following the Great Famine which really wasn't all that long ago."

"How did you persuade her to come?"

"'Twas not me, but her grandmother Maggie. Maggie is a strong woman of faith and she told her that when a husband and wife are married, they shall become one flesh and must cleave to each other and leave behind their families."

"That seems rather harsh!" Rhett commented almost angrily. He had no patience for using religion of any kind to manipulate people's lives. "Doesn't a wife have a right to still be near her family, too?"

"Does sound unreasonable when you put it that way, but when a husband and wife join together, they do have to think about creating their _own_ family first and foremost. If we'd have stayed in Ireland, I'm afraid we wouldn't have had much chance to give our children a very good life."

"But…I haven't noticed any little ones running around here so when are you planning on having this so called family?"

Paddy got a little twinkle in his eye and motioned for Rhett to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. "My dear man, our first wee one is on its way and should be here with us by early fall."

Rhett broke into a smile and his silver colored eyes sparkled like diamonds as he absorbed the news hear that Paddy and Fiona were expecting a baby. For a few moments he hearkened back to the euphoria he'd felt when he'd heard the news that Scarlett was expecting Bonnie. "That is absolutely wonderful, Paddy! I am so happy for you both. Despite your bumpy road in the past, I know you and Fiona are very much in love with each other now and I'm sure you must be absolutely thrilled the love you share has created a baby for you to enlarge your love. It looks like Grandmother Maggie's wisdom definitely prevailed for the betterment of your lives. Congratulations!" he gushed as he reached into his suit jacket and handed Paddy a very expensive celebratory cigar.

Just then, Fiona appeared with their breakfast. Rhett rose immediately to congratulate her, too, and they dined on a feast of oatmeal, sausage, and fresh baked soda bread. While they ate, Rhett chatted on with them about the baby and then catching a glimpse of the time on his pocket watch, announced he needed to be leaving for the stable.

After he left Fiona sighed,"'Tis sad that a man so interested in children doesn't seem to have any of his own."

"Oh my, Fiona, I hadn't thought about that. Well, he didn't really share anything about himself with us other than his visit to Tara so we really don't know for sure if he does have children or not. Perhaps he shares so little about himself because something so hurtful has happened in his past that he cannot bear to think about it."

"I certainly that isn't the case, still I do agree with you that something does seem to be troubling him. It was rather odd how early he showed up here yesterday and told you he couldn't go back to where he'd stayed the night before," Fiona commented.

"Look at us," Paddy chuckled lightly, "we sound like the old geezer busybodies who used to carry on so with their gossiping at the pubs back in our village in County Sligo. Surely, we don't want to become like them before we've grown our first gray hair."

"I guess not," Fiona giggled. "Besides, Rhett was a rather pleasant gentleman to have around and I guess we should just hope things will turn out for the best for him."

"Well said, me bride," Paddy agreed warmly as he pulled Fiona near him and gave her an affectionate hug.

A couple of hours later, Jack and Chandler made an appearance for breakfast. They had never eaten at the restaurant for breakfast before so both Paddy and Fiona were curious as to why they had chosen to come in so early today.

"Well, look what the cat has dragged in! What are you two gents doing here at this hour?" Fiona teased as spied them entering the dining room.

"Wow! You sure know how to make a body feel welcome, Fi! Is there some rule that we can't come here for breakfast?" Chandler responded with a serious tone before breaking into laughter.

"Never you mind! You two have a seat and I'll go fetch you some coffee," Fiona ordered.

After the breakfast crowd died down, Paddy and Fiona joined Jack and Chandler at their table for a visit. As Paddy settled in at the table, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigar Rhett had given him earlier. Before he started to smoke it, Jack took notice of the pricey label.

"Paddy, my man! Look at you smoking an H. Upmann cigar! Life must be treating you a lot better than I thought!" Jack commented humorously.

"'Twas a token of congratulations from Mr. Butler when he heard the news about the baby," Paddy responded.

"Where is he now? " Chandler asked quickly. He had really not wanted to come to the tavern this early, dreading Rhett might still be lurking around, but for some strange reason, Jack had insisted they have breakfast there this morning.

"Oh, I would imagine he's just getting on his way to Tara by now by," Paddy responded.

"Well I think your little friend Chandler has a confession to make," Jack said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I do?" Chandler asked with an irritated tone of voice.

"Ohhh yeah," Jack replied. "Tell these good people what you know about Mr. Butler."

"Uncle Jack, that's a little bit personal, don't you think?"

"All right! I can see you're not going to tell them anything about it so I will!"

"Tell us what?" Fiona piped in.

"That he not only knows who Rhett is, but has broken bread with him on at least one occasion. I'm just sorry he left already because I wanted to come in here today and have some more fun at his expense!"

"Is he pulling our leg, Chandler?" Paddy asked, knowing what a prankster Jack could be.

"I wish," Chandler sighed. "Since he so unceremoniously spilled the beans out of the bag, I might as well finish this story so it's told accurately. Rhett is on his way to Tara to divorce his wife, Scarlett. I met him on the day of the blizzard when I went to check on Mable Rose. Scarlett's Mammy lives with Mable Rose at his mansion and the ladies wanted me to try and persuade him to reconsider his decision so they invited me to join them for dinner. I didn't mention him the other day because I – unlike others who shall go unnamed sitting at this table – wanted to protect his privacy. Then it just so happens he walked by Breckinridge Interiors yesterday and I invited him in. Well, by then, I had to let Jack know he was the one staying with you and that I'd met him the evening before. As you know, Jack has a hard time keeping his big mouth shut and told Rhett Scarlett is a loser and he could do better than her!"

"You didn't!" Fiona declared as she pivoted towards Jack. Not really knowing anything about Scarlett, she didn't know whether she should laugh or scold Jack.

"I didn't exactly use that word, but I did want to test him to see if he would defend her – which he did! By the way, Chandler, you don't know if he is actually still going to ask Scarlett for a divorce when he gets there! Perhaps he has had a change of mind after all his encounters with everyone in Atlanta. Did he say anything to the two of you about his trip?" he asked Paddy and Fiona.

"He was rather closed mouth about his affairs," Paddy answered quickly.

"I'd like to think Jack is right that maybe there is a chance he could change his mind," Fiona added.

"Well, if he hasn't, I intend to make sure I find a way to get bring her back to Atlanta," Chandler commented. "Scarlett is still too young and beautiful to waste away in the middle of nowhere."

"Oooh!" Fiona cooed. "Are you thinking maybe you might want to be with her if you have the chance?"

"No, I think she thinks me of as a brother, so that's probably not gonna happen," Chandler responded honestly.

"Always looking for an excuse to stay single aren't you, boy?" Jack interjected.

"Well, it sounds like in the end it's going to depend on whether his heart or his pride wins out," Fiona commented wisely.

Paddy leaned forward and started running his fingers through Fiona's scalp. "Paddy what are doing that for?" she asked as she lightly brushed his hand away.

"Just looking for signs of your first gray hair," he teased.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"'Tis a private joke between us," Paddy answered laughingly.

"See that ya'll keep it that way!" Jack responded sharply and this only made Paddy and Fiona laugh even harder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Judging from the changing countryside coming into view, Rhett realized he would be arriving at Tara shortly. He checked his briefcase to ensure the divorce paperwork was on top of his other business items so he could make his stop at Tara a brief one. In his desire for brevity, he was also fully prepared to squelch any drama that might come from Scarlett when he made his announcement that their marriage would officially be coming to a legal end.

As he glanced around at the familiar scenery, he estimated he would be arriving at the plantation in less than a half hour. Finally, the driver turned down the winding road leading to the mansion and Rhett felt unexpectedly moved, knowing this would be the last time he'd ever lay eyes on it even though he'd been the one who'd agreed to restore it to its former glory shortly after his honeymoon with Scarlett in New Orleans.

Soon, he glimpsed the outlines of the O'Hara home coming into focus and saw a dark figure on the veranda that he rightly deduced was Big Sam. He'd always regarded Big Sam as a smart compassionate soul and had every bit of regard for him as he had for Mammy. He was glad his first encounter at Tara would be with a levelheaded person before he spoke with Scarlett. He quickly reminded the driver that he would only need to wait for a minutes for him before they made their return to Atlanta.

The driver nodded and gently pulled the carriage up to the front of the house. As he tied the carriage up to a sturdy elm tree, Rhett climbed out of the vehicle with briefcase in hand and strolled towards the sweeping veranda.

"Good afternoon, Big Sam," Rhett said respectfully as he tipped his hat in his direction, "might you please tell Mrs. Butler I wish to have a word with her?"

As one of Scarlett's few faithful confidantes, Big Sam knew fully well what Rhett's intentions were and stood at the top of the veranda and crossed his arms across his broad, strong chest defiantly and glared back at him with a menacing expression on his face.

"Miz Scarlett ain't here at Tara rights now, Mr. Butler. What'cha want anyway?"

Rhett was taken aback by his attitude because he and Big Sam had always had an easygoing rapport in the past. "I wish to speak to Scarlett because I have some important business to discuss with her. Could you please tell me when she will be returning?"

"I'se don't know when she's comin' back, but I do know she ain't a wantin' to talk wif you. She say if you'se come 'round dis way to lets you know dat anyting you'se gots to say wif her can be talked to about wif her lawyer. So I 'spect dats what youse'll needs to do. I'se sorry but I'se ain't gots nuffin' more to says about dis."

Rhett looked at Big Sam incredulously and returned to his carriage wondering where this was all coming from. He had given no prior notice to Scarlett that he was coming to Tara or what he was coming to discuss with her and yet somehow both she and Big Sam seemed to be expecting him and judging from Big Sam's reaction, maybe they already knew what he was going to be coming there for – why else would Big Sam have said for him to speak with Scarlett's attorney? At first he decided he was going to leave immediately, but he decided to ask Big Sam to wait while he wrote out a note and inserted into an envelope for him to give to Scarlett.

Big Sam took the envelope reluctantly and Rhett returned to the carriage feeling absolutely frazzled. It had taken him so long to get here and he certainly had not expected another dead end to occur after all his efforts to get to Tara. As the driver untied the carriage and steered it back towards Atlanta, Rhett reached into his briefcase and settled in for more reading about Asheville. Even though he'd failed in his goal to meet Scarlett face to face, he certainly had no desire to return to Charleston right now and be among the fakey-candy coated elite with their pretenses of Southern warmth and charm and stabbing him in the back to each other with their unfounded judgments the moment his back was turned. Nor, for that matter did he feel like being around his family because they weren't much more genuine. At this moment in time, it felt right to take a train Asheville when he arrived in Atlanta and to leave the rest of the world behind


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Meanwhile Back at the Butler Mansion…**

Mable Rose had almost fully recovered from her bought of the flu and so Mammy thought she should plan an outing for them so she could get outdoors and get some fresh air. She decided she would fix a dinner and have Pork drive them over to Chandler's later on that afternoon.

They arrived at Chandler's around 5 o'clock and he was pleasantly surprised when he opened his door and found them standing there. He stood there beaming as he spotted Mammy toting a large picnic basket and the aroma of something utterly delicious wafting from her basket.

"Well, ladies! To what do I owe this honor?" he greeted happily.

"I thoughts Rose Bud could use an outin' af'er bein' cooped up for so many days and so I'se made us an apricot glazed ham wif dose lil' roasted taters you'se loves so much and I even talked Rose Bud into savin' some of dem blackberry tarts you brung her so's we kin all have 'em for dessert."

"My oh, my!" Chandler exclaimed. "I'll never have to think about getting married with you two coming around and bringing me delicious meals like this!"

"You'se bites yore tongue, Chandler Breckinridge. If'n dat's da way you'se feels, we ain't never bringin' you another morsel agin," Mabel Rose scolded before she broke out into a big smile. "Ain't you gonna invite us in, young man? It's gettin' mighty cold out here."

After dinner, Mable Rose got up from the table and offered to clear the plates and go into the kitchen to prepare the coffee and dessert.

Chandler noticed a sad expression cross Mammy's face for a few moments. He started not to say anything, but it really dug at his heart to see her looking unhappy so he couldn't help himself. "Is everything okay, Mammy?"

Mammy glanced into his eyes and knew it was useless to lie. "Oh, Chandler, I'se so worried 'bout my lil' lamb. I'se 'fraid of what's gonna happen when Capt'n Butler get to Tara. I wish I'se cud be der wif her if'n he decides he's a going through with dat divorce. Dose sisters of hers probably ain't gonna be of much help iffin' he break her heart agin!"

"Well, Mammy, you did what you could. You got Ashley to send her a telegram to let her know he was on his way so that surely must have helped. We really don't know what he's thinking at this point. Maybe he changed his mind…."

"Dat's what I'd like to tink, but even wif all my prayers, maybe it just wasn't da Good Lord's will for dems to stay togetha."

"I keep saying she has options even if he does decides to divorce her. If you ask me, he's going to end up on the short end of the stick if he does. What's going to be out there for him? He'll never find another woman equal to the uniquely marvelous Scarlett. Either he'll end up with a boring and obedient wife who's frightened of her own shadow or a cold gold digging witch that'll make him a thousand times more miserable than he ever thought Scarlett did. I swear if he decides to end it with her, I will find a way to get her back to Atlanta and trust me, Jack and I know enough well-to-do young bachelors here in town through our industry so _she_ will not have to worry about someone who only wants to be with her only for her money."

"I'se wud have bin dead set against somethin' like dat before Chandler, but what you say make a lot of sense!" Mammy responded, beaming brightly at the thought that Chandler and Jack could rescue Scarlett.

"Tell you what – why don't we plan a trip down to Tara in a few weeks? I wish I could make it sooner, but Jack's got me working on a pretty substantial project right now. But at least if we go and pay Scarlett a visit, you won't have to wonder what's going on and who knows maybe it's all gonna work out, but if it doesn't, we'll get her back up here right away!"

"Dat sound mighty good, Chandler! Mighty good!" Mammy agreed quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

Just then Mable Rose appeared with a tray filled with desserts and coffee and noticed how happy Mammy and Chandler looked.

"My oh my, Mammy! I ain't seen you seen you look dis happy since before Capt'n Butler come to pay us a visit! You'se been saying somethin' to cheer her up, Chandler?"

"Uh huh and I bet what I have to tell you will cheer you up too, Mable Rose," he responded enthusiastically.

"Okay, sugah. Let me get everyone's dessert and coffee served up first and den I wants to hear all about dis news of good fortune you're a bringin' us today."

Mable Rose quickly placed the tarts and coffee on the table and then settled in excitedly to hear Chandler's news. "Well, whatcha you gots to say, Chandler?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, my lovely, Mable Rose…what would you say to the chance to see my ma and pa in a few weeks and pay a visit to Tara? Mammy's just heartsick about missing Scarlett and she's dying to know how she's going to make out with Rhett!"

"Oooh! Well's I'se happy about seeing de Breckinridges and I'se happy 'bout Mammy seein' Scarlett agin and I'se too, but I shore do hope Capt'n Butler didn't get down der today and breaks her heart today."

"Well, Mable Rose, that's why we're going," Chandler responded honestly. "If he did, we'll be there to support her; if he didn't, we'll be there to help her celebrate. Come on, whadya say? Will you make the trip with us?" he pleaded.

"Oh, baby, you knows I will! When is we goin'? I ain't bin on a trip outta town in ages!"

"I was just telling Mammy it won't be for a few more weeks because Jack has me working on a very big project right now, but as soon I complete it we're outta here!"

"Well, I know Mammy woulds like to go tomorrow, but since we'se not leavin' for a while at least dat'll give me a chance to make some new travelin' garments. Maybe I could make some for Mammy, too!"

"Dats okay, Rose Bud," Mammy chimed in, "I know you'se doesn't have dat _much_ material!"

Chandler roared with laughter at Mammy's humorous self-depreciating comment and reached into his pocket and pulled out some money from his wallet and handed it to Mable Rose. "Here's enough to buy all the material you need for both of you. Mammy, I think you'll be pleased with whatever Mable Rose makes. She is quite the talented seamstress."

"Why thank you kindly, Chandler," Mable Rose said gratefully. "I'se hopes someday I'se be able to sew up some clothes for yore childrens."

"That should be interesting, Mable Rose. I don't have any children. Are you going to be adding invisible frocks to your clothing line?"

"Dat's enuff sass from you, young man! You'se knows what I means. I don't intends to leave dis earth until I gets to hold one of yore babies!"

"Mmm…" Chandler mused, picturing the image of Mable Rose holding his future child. "Well, Mable Rose, I don't know what God his in store for me as far as future children, but if he blesses me with a little girl, I'm planning on naming her after you."

Mable Rose got up from her chair and went over to Chandler to hug him. "Chandler Breckinridge dat's 'bout de sweetest thang anyone ever say to me. It would truly be an honor iffin' dat ever happen!" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Dat _is_ very sweet, Chandler! I 'spect the good Lord is gonna have to make shore he sends you a precious lil' girl now that you say somethin' special like dat!" Mammy chimed in.

"First things, first, Mammy!" Mable Rose responded. "We gots to gets this man a wife and I'm hopin' dat'll be real soon."

"Mable Rose, don't you worry," he offered reassuringly, "I know I joke a lot about being a confirmed bachelor, but when I meet the right girl, I'm not letting her out of my sight!"

"Just make sure you'se ain't _too_ picky," Mammy warned. "I knows after de war you'se men dat were left got de upper hand 'cause da ladies outnumbers you now, but iff'n you'se waits too long, one day you'se gonna wake up and all de good ones'll be gone and you'll have to settle for de kinds of women you say Capt'n Butler's gonna end up wit if he divorce Scarlett."

"Duly noted, Mammy," he responded respectfully, treasuring her wisdom.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A bitter cold greeted Rhett when he arrived in Asheville. As he stepped off the train he pulled his cashmere scarf snuggly around his neck and headed into town looking for a place to stay for a while. He glanced around at the panorama of a mountainscape that had shed its color for the winter. He was disappointed he'd arrived at a time of year when these magnificent mountains were brown and dormant, bereft of the beauty he had spent so many months reading about.

As he started walking towards town he spotted several eateries and decided to stop for a bite first before proceeding to search for a place to stay. He happened upon a quaint little eatery in a picturesque cottage called The Mountainside Café.

When he walked through the door, a sweet-faced girl in her early twenties with long dark hair that spilled down to her back called out to him and told him to sit whatever he'd like. He immediately took a seat by a window and she brought him a lunch menu. He perused the choices and decided he would have the beef stew with buttermilk biscuits, thinking that would go down nicely since the air outdoors was so frigid. The last time he'd been in such a chilly climate was during his days at West Point and that had been such a long time ago that he'd forgotten what that'd felt like - until now.

The waitress came over to take his order and after he requested the stew he took a few moments to chat with her so he could start learning more about his surroundings. "Miss, I was wondering if you might have any suggestions as to where I could stay while I'm here in town?"

"You can call me Rebecca, sir. How long are you planning to stay? If it's only a short while, you might try the Cedar Inn at the top of the hill right up the street. If you are planning to stay longer, you could save some money by staying at Miss Mamie's Boarding House, about a mile from here."

"Thank you, Rebecca," Rhett responded, "and you may call me Rhett."

Rebecca blushed at his suggestion to call him by his first name and quickly departed from the table so he wouldn't notice her reddened cheeks. She definitely found him attractive, but knew she would be embarrassed if he were to catch on to her attraction to him too quickly. Back in the kitchen she talked to her best friend, Martha, about Rhett and described to her how incredibly handsome he was. Martha couldn't help herself and grabbed a picture of water to take out to Rhett so she could see for herself.

"Would you like a glass of water, sir?" Martha asked.

"Thank you, Miss," Rhett responded without saying anything further.

Martha rushed right back into the kitchen as Rebecca was dishing up Rhett's stew.

"Land sakes if he ain't the most handsome man I've ever feasted my eyes on!" Martha declared. "Ain't it a shame he's a mite bit older than us. He's probably a married man, too," Martha commented with disappointment.

"I didn't see a ring on any of them fingers," Rebecca responded on purpose to test Martha to see if she had any designs on him. She wasn't happy with the way Martha was carrying on since she'd seen Rhett first and it didn't matter to her if Rhett was older or not.

"Well, if you want him, you can have 'em,"Martha finally replied. "I myself have no use for men that ain't close to my age. Even if he ain't married, chances are he has been by now and if it's got alimony to pay, that's the same as taking money out of my own pocket."

"Mmm…even if he does alimony payments to make, he looks like he' well enough off to spread the wealth around," Rebecca mused.

Rhett opted to stay at the Cedar Inn instead of the boarding house because he liked the ambiance of the hilltop inn and because he wanted to stay closer towards the center of town. He also surmised he would have more privacy at the inn than he would at a boarding house. Until he felt certain he wanted to make a permanent move to Asheville, he preferred not to share his private life with the townspeople. When he arose the next morning, he was delighted to see snow had fallen overnight and the dismal looking mountains had been transformed into a sheer winter wonderland overnight. He gasped at the sheer beauty of the seemingly endless snowcapped mountains and decided to make his way carefully back down the hill into town. He stopped in again at the Mountainside Café for breakfast and found Rachel waiting on tables for the morning shift.

"Good morning, Rachel," he greeted warmly.

"Good morning….Rhett," she stammered nervously as she poured him a cup of coffee, "would you like a menu?"

"That depends…if you have something good you can recommend I won't need one."

Rebecca finally decided to subtly throw him hints that she was interested in him. She thrust one hand on her hip to emphasize how incredibly tiny and curvaceous her waistline was and sucked playfully on the tip of her pinky on her the other hand while she scanned her brain looking for the absolute best breakfast to suggest to him. "Well…we do have rather delicious blueberry buttermilk corncakes topped with creamy butter and fresh maple syrup and a served with a generous side of smoked ham. It goes down awful good on a cold winter's day like today! Would you like you like me to bring you that, Rhett?" she cooed softly.

"That would be just heavenly!" Rhett answered back almost seductively.

In the weeks that followed, Rhett and Rebecca played a cat and mouse game with their attraction for one another. Rhett wasn't usually the type to play games to this extent and he was only going along with this charade because his life had reached an impasse and he thought it couldn't hurt to have a potential romance saved up for a rainy day just in case he needed it. Martha was aghast that Rebecca hadn't gotten around to confirming whether or not Rhett was married and wanted to know why. Rebecca told her she was dying to know if he was single, but she thought it was best not to ask just yet so she could keep Rhett guessing as to her feelings for him. Martha immediately told her she was being foolish and that he probably knew very well what she was up to, but she promised not to interfere.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Scarlett had extended her stay at the Merriwether Inn with her sisters. Since she was able to make arrangements with the inn for a driver to take them home when they were ready, she had no constraints of telling Big Sam to come back at a certain time to pick them up.

When she returned to Tara, Big Sam gave her the note Rhett had penned for her before his hasty departure. She waited until the evening of the day they'd returned before she opened the envelope and read it because she was still in splendid spirits when they arrived and had no desire for anything to spoil her mood.

After Careen retired to bed, she asked Prissy to make a pot of tea and called Suellen into the parlor so she could be there with her when she opened it.

As she unfolded the page and read it aloud, she realized once again Rhett was playing a cryptic game because the message was very general and only offered a modicum of his intentions:

 _Greetings Mrs. Butler,_

 _As you have gathered by now, I came to call on you in your absence. I was disappointed we were unable to meet face to face. I will again attempt to call on you in early March. If you are still unavailable by that time, I will proceed with my intended course of action sans your participation in the matter._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Captain Butler_

As Scarlett read the words aloud, Suellen grew more and more furious before she screamed out , **"That's it!?** Why did he even bother leaving you a note?"

Scarlett smiled slightly before she replied, "Darling sister! Don't you recall our first tea at the inn and how I told you Rhett likes to operate on the element of surprise? For all intents and purposes, this might as well be another one of his poker games. When Big Sam told him to speak with my attorney, I am quite sure he figured out quickly I had known what he was up to before he arrived at Tara. This is just his way of trying to make me guess his next move since I outmaneuvered him on his first one. I was so shaken up when I got that telegram before we left, but now I am much more at peace with whatever he is going to choose to dish up. Trust me, it'll be worth it for me to see the expression on his face when he sees I am perfectly calm when he comes here to make his formal announcement."

"That's good to hear Scarlett, but have you looked at the calendar? He said he'll be back in early March and it's already February 27th and this ain't leap year so there's only one day left to go in this month," Suellen announced with alarm.

"That's okay, Sister. I can't worry about what may or may not happen when he arrives," Scarlett replied calmly.

"But aren't you worried about him coming here to announce he's divorcing you? Don't you _want_ to try and save your marriage?" Suellen asked with a panicked tone of voice.

"I would be very happy to try and save my marriage, but I have a feeling it's all in God's hands now and I'll just have to accept whatever happens. Life's too short to try and make something work if isn't meant to be fixed," she added, regretfully thinking of all the years she'd wasted pining away for Ashley. She also could not help feeling slightly amused about Rhett trying to employ his usual tactic to try and catch her off guard. This time around, she'd already known in advance about him going to Tara to discuss divorce with her and while she was at the inn she'd learned another piece of information about him she knew he'd never dreamed she could know. Even though she'd gotten much close to Suellen, she decided to keep it to herself for now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back everyone. Sorry its taken so long for me to post a new update. Thank you so much to Igenlode and Isabelle for taking the time to review the story.**

 **Chapter 21**

On the first afternoon of March, a loud knock came on the door of the Tara mansion. Scarlett's eyes grew into big emerald saucers and she ordered Prissy to open the door as she ran up to her room to change into more suitable attire for meeting Rhett face to face. All of the sudden, her bravado began to melt and the beating of her racing heart filled her ears at the thought of Rhett lurking around downstairs.

Minutes later, as she emerged from her room and proceeded with uneasiness down the hallway towards the staircase, she heard a familiar voice greeting her ears with a sound that was as welcome as a morning songbird.

" **Mammy**!" Scarlett cried out joyfully as she rushed down the remaining steps towards her.

"Honey Chil'!" Mammy responded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Youse come gives yore Mammy some sugah!"

Scarlett happily complied as she scampered towards her. "Oh, Mammy! This is certainly a delightful surprise," she gushed with the merriment of a child on Christmas morning. As she hugged Mammy tightly, she glanced over her broad, pillowy shoulders and spotted Mable Rose and Chandler standing behind her.

"I see you brought Mable Rose and Chandler with you! Well fiddle-dee-dee! I declare this surprise just gets better and better! Mable Rose it is always a pleasure to see you, honey and Chandler I declare you just get handsomer and handsomer every time I lay my eyes on you. I just might need my smelling salts if I gaze upon you too much longer," she teased.

"I might just need you to save me some of those smelling salts if I keep looking your way, darlin'!" Chandler teased right back. From the time Scarlett had been married to Frank Kennedy they had always engaged in this sort of banter. They had considered it harmless fun, but there were times Frank had gotten upset with their exchanges; especially since a mere touch from Frank would often make Scarlett visibly cringe.

"Why don't ya'll make yourselves comfortable and I'll have Prissy prepare some refreshments for you to enjoy after your long trip from Atlanta. Prissy can you please bring them glasses of that lemonade you made this morning and some of those praline scones I brought back from the Merriwether Inn?"

"Yes, Miz Scarlett," Prissy answered, beaming brightly as she departed for the kitchen. She was very happy Mammy and Mable Rose had come to Tara and was looking forward very much to visiting with them during their stay.

"Where's Miz Suellen and Miz Careen?" Mammy asked Scarlett.

"Oh, they'll be along shortly. They had Big Sam take them into town to pick up some things they need. So I'm just dying to know what prompted ya'll to come and visit me?" Scarlett asked with pleasant curiosity.

"Well Miz Scarlett, we'se was worried about you since we'se knows Capt'n Butler was comin' down here to Tara for to ask youse for a divorce!" Mammy answered candidly.

"Oh, my stars! How do you all know that? Goodness me! Now I just remembered…Ashley sent me a telegram warning me about Rhett coming here. I suppose he must have been the one to tell everyone."

"Well…to tells youse da truth, Scarlett Capt'n Butler showed up out of da blue at your house in Atlanta one mornin' rights afore dat big blizzard and he was actin' mighty strange. He was a carryin' a big black briefcase with some papers and I'se wrote down some of da letters off dem papers and had Missuh Ashley to reads me back what dey say. Af'er he read it, he marched right down to the telegraph office to warns you what Capt'n Butler was up to so youse could be prepared. I hopes you don't hold it against us for doin' such a thang!"

"Oh, heavens no!" Scarlett responded quickly. "Thank you, Mammy for letting me know ahead of time and please let Ashley know how much I appreciated his help. I've had about enough of Rhett pulling the rug out from out me all these years so my sisters and me went and stayed for a while at the Merriwether Inn, just outside Bullochville. I told Big Sam to tell Rhett he didn't know where I was when he got here and that if he had anything further to discuss, to talk to my attorney – which – the funny part is he doesn't have any idea who that is!" Scarlett giggled.

"Well, Miz Scarlett, I reckon you got him good dat way for him wantin' to sneak up on you, but we'se wants to know what happen when he did come?" Mammy asked almost impatiently.

"Mmm…well Big Sam did what I asked him to and Rhett gave him a note before he left Tara. When I got home a few days ago I read the note and it said he'd be coming back in early March. Goodness me! I thought for all fire sure that was him at the door when ya'll got here and even though I thought I'd be ready to face him, I wasn't. I have to confess not only I am so very glad to see all of you, I'm also relieved you weren't him."

"Scarlett, you don't need to worry anymore," Chandler chimed in. "I have a feeling he's going to show up while we're here and I think you'll feel a little bolder with us here supporting you. By the way, I had the unique opportunity to meet your husband while he was in Atlanta and I think between Mammy and myself, we may have succeeded in laying some groundwork to help him rethink this whole divorce idea of his. I hope you're okay with that…"

Scarlett tilted her head to the side thoughtfully and looked intensely into Chandler's concerned eyes before she spoke, "Of course, I'm fine with that, but please read this note he left and then let me know if you think I have any reason whatsoever to get my hopes up," she said as she reached over to retrieve it from the end table and handed it to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, didn't think I would be back so soon with a new chapter. Thank you sooo much Sushibear (what a** **cool** **name ~:-D!) for reviewing the story.**

 **As a special note...**

 **I hope all the readers that were in the hurricane region around the country this past week are safe and doing well. I have only been living in southwest Florida for a few years so I have never been through anything like this, but praise Jesus me and my husband made it through very well.**

 **Chapter 22**

Chandler took Rhett's note and studied it closely before he decided to share his thoughts with Scarlett. Upon reading it, he honestly didn't know whether to yell or laugh. On the one hand, it seemed to imply that Rhett was absolutely planning to return to Tara to follow through on his plans to divorce Scarlett, but on the other hand it didn't really quite come out and say that. Under other circumstances, Chandler would have laughed out loud at the ridiculous formality and mysterious wording in Rhett's note and could only imagine what funny comment his Uncle Jack would have come up with if he had read it. After he was sure he was composed enough not to burst out laughing, he sat down on one of the blue queen anne chairs in the parlor and propped his arms against the arm rests before he leaned into towards the rest of the room to express what he thought Scarlett should make of it.

"Well, Scarlett darlin', I can see why you wanted another pair of eyes to look at this note, but if he's anxious to move on with a divorce, he seems a little afraid to come out and say it, so maybe his mind isn't as made up as it was before he came to Atlanta. Listen, honey, I've been telling Mammy and Mable Rose that he's the one who's going to end up on the short of the stick if he's dumb enough to let you go because he'll probably end up growing old alone. You're still in the prime of your life and will have no problem finding someone else if it comes to that, but I'd like to think that there's still a good shot that it won't."

"Thank you for your honesty," Scarlett replied almost in a whisper as she bit her bottom lip and pivoted towards the kitchen. "I think I'll go and see what's keeping Prissy with those scones." As she started to travel towards the kitchen, a secret that she knew about Rhett was beginning to haunt her even more after Chandler gave his opinion of the note. Despite Chandler's attempts at putting an optimistic spin on the note, Scarlett somehow wished she hadn't shared it with him. The thought of searching for another husband was something she dreaded.

After Scarlett disappeared, the front door flung open and in walked Big Sam and Suellen and Careen, all loaded down with parcels from their shopping trip in town.

"Why, Mammy!" Suellen called out cheerfully.

"We didn't know you were coming to visit. I wish Scarlett would have told us!" Careen declared as both she and Suellen ran to Mammy to embrace her.

"Why, sugah, Miz Scarlett didn't knows I'se was a coming either. I wanted to keep it a big saprise!" Mammy responded as she wrapped her arms lovingly around both the girls.

"Big Sam! Ain't you'se a signt for sore eyes! It shore is good to see you'se agin'!" Mammy called out to him.

"Yes'm, Mammy! It has been too long! Just waayyy too long! It shore is good to see you agin' too, ol' girl!" he declared as he ran across the room to give her a huge bear hug.

"Who you a callin' **_old_**?!" Mammy bellowed out before she burst out laughing. "Well, I don't believe none of you'se has met my friends. Everybodys dis here is Chandler and dis is Mable Rose. I calls hers Rose Bud, but I'se de only one who does so ya'll just calls her by her real name. Rose Bud is livin' wif me over at Miz Scarlett's house up der in Atlanta. She used to work over der at de Breckinridge plantayshun here near Tara. If ya'll recall, the Breckinridges used to come 'round here and visit with yore Ma and Pa from time to time. Chandler is der son and he moved ups to Atlanta af'er de war and he's took Mable Rose with him. We'se all mets Chandler and Rose Bud when Miz Scarlett was married to Missuh Kennedy and – uh… Oh I'se sorry Miz Suellen I'se didn't means to menshun Missuh Kennedy…" Mammy said contritely, suddenly feeling very badly for Suellen.

"Oh, Mammy, dear, it's all right, you didn't say anything improper at all. Please don't feel badly about telling us how you all met Chandler and Rose B- Mable Rose!" Suellen responded immediately. She knew Mammy felt awkward about inadvertently bringing up Frank's name and she didn't want her feeling badly about something that had happened in the past that had nothing to do with her. There was also the fact that at this moment in time Frank was the furthest person from her mind. What she really wanted to focus on right now was a respectful introduction to the incredibly sexy man who was lingering in her very own parlor. As she coyly gazed in Chandler's direction, she was fighting with every fiber of her being not to let her attraction to him show too much. She knew all too well that most men would quickly reject or use a woman if they suspected even a hint of desperation. She had a quick thought of Frank and almost giggled out loud. He was definitely the exception to the rule. She was quite sure she could have swung naked on a chandelier in front of him and he still would begged her to let him court her. She suppressed the giggle and glanced back at Mammy waiting for her introduction, but Mammy just stood there not realizing she hadn't introduced Suellen or Careen to Chandler and Mable Rose. Suellen waited a few moments and decided to finally get the ball rolling herself. "Welcome to Tara, Chandler and Mable Rose, I am Suellen and this is my sister, Careen. Thank you both for bringing Mammy to Tara."

"Why you is most welcome," Mable Rose responded, finally speaking. "I hopes ya'll didn't mind us dropping' in all unexpected like today, but we've just been dying' to come for a visit. I'se so happy to finally get to meet Miz Scarlett's sisters. The Breckinridges always spoke so highly of yore family. Chandler and I'se gonna be a stain' with dem whiles we're here."

"How wonderful," Suellen responded with disappointment. She had so hoped they'd be staying at Tara and she was wondering if Chandler was going to say anything. Had she gotten her hopes us for nothing? Maybe he already had a young lady in his life and wanted to avoid looking interested or maybe - God forbid - he found Careen to be a more attractive choice. She thought about immediately announcing to Mammy that Careen was practically engaged to Lucas, but stopped herself from saying anything about it.

Chandler stood silent for a few moments. Little did Suellen know that he was already studying her. While her beauty did not match Scarlett's in the obvious flashy way, he was nevertheless intrigued with her looks. He decided Suellen had a more exotic look than Scarlett's with her large, almond shaped caramel colored eyes and luscious and full ruby lips. He recalled Scarlett telling him her mother was French and he deduced Suellen's looks must have been inherited from her. When he was studying at the University in England, he'd had a few occasions to visit Paris and had been enthralled with its culture. Finally he approached Suellen and extended his hand towards her in reply to her introduction. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you," he said while he looked directly at Suellen. "Thank you for welcoming us to Tara." For the first time in his life he felt absolutely tongue-tied in the presence of a woman. Usually he was always glib and charming and had never experienced a moment when he had been speechless in the presence of the opposite sex - until now. He could just see Uncle Jack observing this exchange and yelling at him, "Don't mess this one up, boy!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy weekend all! Just a special note about the last chapter: After I posted it, I decided it needed some slight revisions toward the end of the chapter. If you only read the first version, I encourage you to re-read the last few paragraphs so this chapter makes more sense.**

 **Chapter 23**

While Chandler had planned to spend most of his time with his family during Mammy's visit at Tara, his encounter with Suellen had made him reconsider his plans. Before he and Mabel Rose left Tara that day, he'd managed to corner Suellen out on the veranda while the others were inside admiring the traveling outfits Mabel Rose had sewn for herself and Mammy. He asked her if she'd be interested in him coming to pick her up the next morning to take a tour of the Breckinridge plantation. When he extended the invitation, she told him she wanted to go so she could see his parents again. She was glad he'd seemed to believe that was her main reason for accepting his invitation. She suspected most girls would have thrown themselves at him for the chance to be with such a handsome man so she wanted Chandler to think it was going to be a challenge to win her over. It was a big act though because she deeply longed for romance to blossom between them before he returned to Atlanta.

The next morning Chandler arrived at Tara and Mammy greeted him at the door. Suellen was in her room and intended to take her time before she came out to the parlor to greet him so Mammy figured she'd have a little while to spend with him. She completely approved of Chandler pursuing Suellen and she knew Mable Rose would be delighted as well. Before Mammy could discuss it with him, Scarlett joined them and escorted Chandler out of the house and down to the gardens to talk privately.

"Well, Chandler, it seems like you've taken an interest in my sister. As head of this family, I must know what your intentions are young man?" she asked half joking and half serious.

"Why, Scarlett! I am deeply offended that you would considerable my intentions as anything as less than honorable," he responded in a tone of voice that was just as half joking and serious.

Scarlett paused for a second and giggled before she spoke again. "Fiddle-dee! Whatever happened to that sense of humor you've always been famous for? You used to _always_ know when I was joking. You aren't nervous about seeing Suellen are you?"

"Me nervous? Never!" he laughed, knowing full well that she could tell he was.

"Well, if I know my sister, you'll be waiting a while. She's never been one for being on time so why don't I show you the rest of the grounds while she finishes up her primping and preening. Just don't tell her I let you in on that little secret about her," Scarlett said as she led the way down the path towards a hill.

"I'm sure she'll be worth the wait," Chandler responded sincerely with a dazzling smile.

As they strolled away from the gardens, Scarlett led Chandler up a hill and they gazed down from the crest at a picturesque landscape adorned with majestic oaks and graceful weeping willows against a backdrop of acres of red clay fields that would be covered with clouds of cotton puffs by summertime. While Chandler admired the scenery Scarlett, tried her best to slyly uncover Chandler's thoughts about Suellen so she could share them with her later, but it was no use since Chandler and her were so much alike that he could instantly tell what she was up to. He reassured her that he was quite taken with Suellen and tried to get Scarlett to share Suellen's impressions about him with her. Scarlett knew better than to spill the beans and shrugged her shoulders and told him Suellen tended to keep things to herself when it came to men. Chandler folded his arms across his muscular chest and tilted his face to the side, looking at Scarlett skeptically and told her he wasn't buying it.

As they descended the hill and started slowly making their way back to the mansion, Scarlett began to reminiscence with him about the days she was married to Frank and they were neighbors on Barclay Street.

"Chandler, do you remember that time you got that little brown kitten when I was living next door to you?"

"Cinnamon? Yeah, I still have her. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you remember that time when you first got her and she climbed in our window and you went chasing after her?"

Chandler stopped for a moment and started to chuckle about the incident.

"That was hilarious!" Scarlett declared mirthfully. "He got in the window and scampered across the floor and Mammy thought she was a rat! I can still remember her screaming out **'Deys a varmint in my kitch'n! Who's been in my kitch'n makin' a mess? I'se always keeps a clean kitch'n. Ain't no rat has bin in** ** _my_** **kitch'n as long as da good Lord's had me on dis earth!"**

"Yeah I was staring through the window and saw her grab a broom and she went chasing after poor Cinnamon and hit Frank in the face by mistake when she swung it up in the air. Oh that was a classic Mammy moment!" Chandler added laughing hysterically.

Scarlett doubled over in laughter too and grabbed on to Chandler's arm to keep from falling as they walked around from the back of the mansion towards the side of the verandah. All of the sudden she looked up and found herself staring directly at Rhett who had just arrived at Tara.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Everyone – Just thought I'd slip in a short chapter before the drama really heats up around the corner.**

 **Chapter 24**

Scarlett stepped dead in her tracks as she stared into Rhett's eyes. Before she could say a word, Rhett launched into accusatory mode.

"I see my suspicions about Mr. Breckinridge were accurate," he commented as he spotted Scarlett's hand still on his arm.

"What suspicions are you talking about, Rhett?" Chandler asked immediately.

"That you and Scarlett have become an item since our separation."

"Rhett, it just so happens your suspicions are all wrong," Chandler replied.

"I suppose that is what you would say when you're caught red-handed," Rhett replied unconvinced. Then he looked over at Scarlett and began to address her, "Mrs. Butler, might you break yourself away from your lover while I have a word with you privately?"

"Now wait a minute!" Chandler demanded, ready to leap to Scarlett's defense. "I would just like to set the record straight about myself and Scarlett!"

"That's okay, Chandler. I believe Mr. Butler and I shall have a word privately in that lovely pond-side gazebo he built for me after our honeymoon. Why don't you go run along and check on Suellen? I'm sure she must be finally ready. If she isn't, that's just downright rude and I wouldn't wait around any longer for her."

Chandler nodded sympathetically at Scarlett and suddenly remembered that's what'd he come over for in the first place and started to head inside.

When he opened the door, he saw everyone gathered around in the parlor expectantly since Mammy had noticed Rhett getting out of a carriage through one of the front windows.

Most of them were eager to find out what was going on outside with Rhett and Scarlett, but Suellen was a nervous wreck, afraid that it would be quite awkward for her and Chandler to make their exit now with Scarlett and Rhett lingering outside. Chandler reassured her that she had nothing to worry about since Scarlett and Rhett would be chatting at the gazebo away from the house, but suggested they leave soon because he wasn't sure how long they were going to be there.

Before they could leave though, Mammy made him fill everyone in on what had happened before he came into the house. "Chandler, don't youse leaves here 'til youse tells us what's a goin' on outside!" she demanded.

"Well, he saw me and Scarlett together and I guess because I happen to be here at Tara, he thinks we're seeing each other. I was going to try and set him straight, but Scarlett wouldn't let me. She said she wanted to speak with Rhett privately and that's when she took him out to the gazebo."

"Hmmph! He ain't got no right tinkin' dat ways about Miz Scarlett! I'se like to get out der and sets him straight myself," Mammy responded passionately. "Fer a man as wealthy as he is, sometimes he act like he don't have a clue!"

"It's okay, Mammy," Chandler responded confidently. "It might have been the best thing that could have happened was to see us together when he came here today. I have a feeling he's the type of man who'll want to hold on to his treasure if he sees someone else is going to try and claim it. Suellen, I'm sorry about the timing of all this, but honey I think if we get going now, we can avoid the storm outside that might be brewing. Shall we?" he asked as he offered to take her by her arm.

"We shall!" Suellen responded with a gentle, downplayed smile on the outside, but feeling all tingly on the inside at the touch of his arm against hers.

As Chandler helped Suellen inside of his carriage, he couldn't help feeling pleased at how gorgeous she looked. She had donned a very fashionable cranberry walking dress and was wearing beautiful ruby ear bobs that matched her outfit perfectly. He took in the pleasing fragrance of her perfume that had the aroma of roses and gazed at how she had styled her hair into a sexy French twist, noticing that she had pulled a few strands loose and curled them into ringlets to frame her lovely face.

As he turned the carriage around and headed towards the road leading out of Tara, he verbalized his compliment, "My, Suellen, you look so lovely, today!"

"Oh? You didn't think I did yesterday?" Suellen responded playfully.

"Mmm! I'll have to think about that question for a while!" Chandler replied teasingly.

"You do that, Mr. Breckinridge. Besides, I only went to this much trouble to look this way because I wanted to look respectable when I see your parents again."

Chandler shot an amused glance over at Suellen and was glad she had a spunky streak. He'd gathered Careen the quiet and gentle type, but that Scarlett and Suellen had inherited their fiery spirits from the O'Hara side of the family from the stories his parents used to tell him about Gerald. He suddenly thought of Rhett and thoroughly related to his viewpoint that dutiful, clinging women were no fun at all – even the pretty ones! He hoped Rhett would come to his senses and not let Scarlett slip away from him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy weekend all as we move into that stage of the story that** ** _finally_** **has Scarlett and Rhett speaking face to face… (Thank you again Sushi Bear for staying with the story and all your reviews. I hope you and others will enjoy this chapter as well.)**

 **Chapter 25**

As Scarlett settled in on a section of bench inside the gazebo, she gazed out at her beloved mallard ducks gliding along the sun-dappled pond before she turned her attention to Rhett. Their presence was comforting as usual as she watched one of them smoothly slice through the water and waddle onto the shore to preen itself. She turned around towards Rhett and decided no matter what he decided to say she wasn't going to let his words get the best of her like they had before he'd abandoned her while Melly was on her deathbed.

She stared at Rhett intensely and waited for his announcement. Little could she have known what words were about to fall from his lips.

 **"** My pet, it seems somehow the proverbial cat slipped from the bag before I traveled to Tara to see you the first time and you learned I had attentions of coming here to divorce you. For some inexplicable reason, however, when I arrived at Tara and you were gone, it became a very real metaphor that if I followed through on the divorce, you would vanish out of my life forever. At first I tried to escape what those consequences would mean to me, but gradually I couldn't – until I arrived today and saw that Mr. Breckinridge was here with you and it appears that while you may have missed me for a time, you've moved on to what you presume to be bigger and better things and so I…"

"Fiddle-dee!" Scarlett declared as she rose to face him, not happy with his continuing false accusations that her relationship with Chandler was more than a friendship. "I'd say it's quite typical of a man to be the pot that accuses a woman of being a black kettle!" she fumed as began to convey the secret she had been harboring about him. "It is my understanding that you met a gentleman named Angus St. James when you were spending time in Asheville recently and –"

Rhett's face darkened with shock that Scarlett had even known about him being in Asheville, let alone about his acquaintance with Mr. St. James. All of the sudden the old Rhett shone through as he tilted his head back and let out a hearty laugh, "My dear Mrs. Butler, have you had detectives trailing me all this time? What effect could my brief encounter with this man have on you?"

"Oh, Rhett…it wouldn't be worth my money or time to hire a detective – not even to follow _you_! It just so happens Angus is a relative of the proprietors of the Merriwether Inn where I happened to be staying for a while. I don't ordinarily open up to strangers easily, but he is a good Christian man and one afternoon I happened to share with him that I was separated from my husband so he could pray for me. During the course of our conversation, I told him you were my husband and _he_ mentioned to me that he saw you flirting on several occasions with a girl named Rebecca who works as a waitress at a restaurant in town. He also said you both were staying at the Cedar Inn and that you'd mentioned her to him a few times in passing, but that you had never revealed to him that you were a married man. I happen to think his prayers may have touched your heart about us, but I cannot in good conscience allow you to continue to accuse me of having an affair with Chandler, when neither one of us have ever had any sort of romantic inclinations towards each other. If you were paying attention, you would have noticed he was there to call on my sister Suellen and yet you stand there guilty of pursing a relationship with another woman before the ink from our signatures on the divorce papers have even dried up."

Rhett let out a sigh, wanting to avoid the delicate subject of Rebecca, and took Scarlett's delicate hand into his and settled them both back on the bench before he spoke. "My pet, I can't contradict the facts you've just presented. It just so happens I've been jealous of Chandler since I first laid eyes on him at our home in Atlanta. Then I came here today and saw the two of you cavorting very happily so I immediately assumed the worst. I suppose Chandler got under my skin because I know he would be a much more formidable competitor than the lackluster Ashley could have ever been. He's much closer to your age, attractive and quite the charming young man. However, I do believe you now that your association with him is purely platonic."

"But Rhett!" Scarlett responded with bewilderment. "I wouldn't have even thought you were concerned about another man being a 'competitor' after you left me with such finality – as I recall distinctly you said you didn't give a damn about us anymore!"

Rhett leaned in and put his arm around Scarlett and started to reveal the depths of his heart. "My dear, I was hurt and offended that you ran to Ashley after you spoke with Melanie. I felt like I was invisible and unneeded and that you were counting the seconds 'til Melanie expired so you could become the next Mrs. Wilkes. When you came back to the house and explained that Melanie's dying had broken your long spell of infatuation with Ashley and that you'd finally figured out you were in love with me, it felt like I was a reluctant substitute you were turning to because you needed someone to replace Ashley with immediately. After all the time we've been apart, do you even see that now?" Rhett asked her pointedly.

Scarlett gazed deeply into Rhett's eyes. She knew this was the most important question she would ever answer in her life and wisely waited several moments before she would give him her answer.


	26. Chapter 26

**One more chapter for your weekend reading….**

 **Chapter 26**

Scarlett knew it was no good to fudge her answer to Rhett's question about the way he'd felt after she'd gone to Ashley instead of him when Melanie was on her deathbed because he could always tell when she was lying. She also knew that if she spoke the truth, it could drive him away for good, but she was determined to remain strong as she scanned her brain for the right words to speak. Unfortunately, her heart overtook her brain and beads of tears began to trickle down her porcelain cheeks as she finally began to speak.

"Rhett, you once warned me I was throwing away happiness with both hands and how very right you were!" Scarlett said softly as tears continued to flow from her emerald eyes. "I'm afraid we both know this is more about than what happened that evening when Melanie was dying. I know you won't believe me, but I was extremely happy that day you proposed to me and I remained that way all through our honeymoon and when we returned to Tara. Looking back, I'd say I started to drift after Bonnie was born."

"I recall that event," Rhett responded sternly. "Why do you suppose that was?"

"Because you and I had created a child together and in some way that meant the fantasies I had of Ashley could no longer be so real since I'd given birth to another man's child. The closest thing I could do to keep that fantasy alive was stop having any more children with you. No matter what you decide to do today Rhett, I will carry the shame of that to my grave. "

Rhett looked at her and remained silent while Scarlett continued to speak. "I can tell you though I do recall the first time I was truly aware I was in love with you was the night before you took Bonnie to London."

"Oh?" he asked skeptically. "Why pray tell did you keep that secret to yourself?"

"Rhett! I was devastated when you announced you were going away the next day. I keep looking back to those moments and wondering why you didn't notice how happy I was to see you that morning after our intense night of passionate lovemaking – even Mammy noticed the joy on my face when she brought me in my breakfast. But I guess you were still convinced I'd had some dalliance with Ashley at the mill the day before and you wouldn't have listened to me anyway," she commented despondently. "Had you met me halfway, our love would have been sealed, but you didn't so I went back to nursing my immature fantasies of Ashley in order to have something to hold onto. By the time Melanie was dying, I couldn't hang on to them any longer because I had to admit that what I thought could been with Ashley only ever existed in my imagination once I finally realized she was the only woman he ever loved. I also finally figured out that he and I were as different as night and day and I would have been absolutely miserable if I'd ever ended up with a dreamer like him – you knew that and even my own pa knew that. "

Rhett sighed, so far he was unconvinced that Scarlett wasn't trying to use him as a replacement for Ashley, but he was still so intoxicated with her that he decided to see if she had it in her to redeem herself and prove him otherwise. "My pet, I believe you hit the nail on the head when you referred to your fantasies of Ashley as being immature. I still love you, but I am not going to stay in a marriage if you consider me your last alternative. Life is too short to be trapped with someone who doesn't truly appreciate you and I've already invested quite a few years in this relationship – if that is indeed is even what it truly was."

Scarlett dug down deep in her soul. She knew Rhett had every right to feel as he did, but she also knew her love for him was very real and that she did _not_ consider him as a substitute for Ashley. "Rhett, it's taken me so much time to realize that as different as Ashley and I are, you and I have so much in common like you tried to tell me for so long. I don't think any other man in this whole world would ever understand me the way you do – or appreciate the real me the way that you did. Darling, Rhett, what I long for right now more than anything is that we resume our marriage. Right about now I am recalling that last special night we had together. You once invited me on a second honeymoon. Why don't go on one now? It'll be like starting over again or even like going back to those happy days in the beginning of our marriage when you bought me that great big diamond ring so everybody could be pea green with envy that I was your wife!"

Rhett looked deeply into Scarlett's eyes. As she repeated back to him various things he'd say to her over the years, he was heartened to see that on some level she'd actually been listening to him. He thought about her suggestion to take a second honeymoon and one half of his brain was intrigued and the other half was suspicious that she was trying to tempt him with her body to avoid proving whether or not she really did love him or was just using him again. He thought momentarily about her proposition before he responded and realized it did not _have_ to be an all or nothing equation. "My dear, that is a lovely idea; however, I suggest we use this 'second honeymoon' as a trial basis to see if we are truly compatible enough to remain husband and wife. Where would you like us to go for this experiment?"

"Well, I know it won't be to Asheville!" Scarlett huffed as she stamped her feet defiantly.

Once again Rhett threw his head back into a throaty laugh and commented, "I guess it's a sign that we still care about each other since we both have the capacity to be jealous of other people. Before we go any further, I guess it's my turn to talk so I can clear the air about Rebecca and Asheville.


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy weekend everyone…..**

 **Chapter 27**

Scarlett leaned away slightly from Rhett with a sense of trepidation as she readied herself for his explanation about Rebecca. She had never experienced this sort of jealously in her life. For sure, she'd harbored jealously of Melanie for many years for having the power to become Mrs. Wilkes merely because she'd had the good fortune to be born Ashley's cousin. Looking back though, she realized she was more resentful about that unsolvable predicament than she was jealous. Of course, there was Belle, but she knew in her heart of hearts that if Rhett had truly loved her it wouldn't have mattered to him what other people thought and he would have married her anyway. But now there was this stranger named Rebecca and she had no idea what charms this girl possessed that had attracted her husband's attention.

Rhett pulled Scarlett back closer towards him as he began to speak. "Scarlett, my dear, before I talk about my experiences with Rebecca, I think I should explain what I was doing in Asheville. After I left you that morning, I'm afraid to admit I was feeling complete and utter relief. I felt like I was on a quest to regain my dignity and it was very freeing. I caught the early train to Charleston, but by the time I'd disembarked, I was starting to feel some pangs of regret that I'd ended it between us. That feeling only intensified when I reunited with my family and started making my rounds among the circles of the Charleston's social elite. I felt no love returning to my birthplace and I started thinking about going back to you, but I was battling with my pride. I told myself if I came back to you right away that you would have considered me desperate and would just end up taking me for granted again very quickly. So you see, I was in a quandary of not feeling like I had any place to go in this world. Then one day I happened to be at a pub and struck up a conversation with an older gentleman who talked to me about the beauty and serenity of the mountains in Western North Carolina. All of the sudden it felt like I had options. That's when I hastily started thinking it would make sense to end our marriage for good so I could erase everything and start all over in an atmosphere that was completely different than Atlanta or Charleston."

Listening to Rhett bare his soul made Scarlett feel like he was talking in circles and she decided to interrupt him before he continued. "Rhett, you just said something that made me realize you have always assumed the worst about my motives. Much as I want still want to be Mrs. Butler by the time I go to my grave someday, we'd better find a way to resolve this problem very quickly or our marriage won't stand a chance."

"I'm not following you, Scarlett," Rhett responded, raising his eyebrows in bewilderment. "Might you enlighten me on this sudden revelation you're having?" he asked calmly. He thought her accusation was unfounded, but he wanted to know what was on her mind so he kept his objection to himself.

"When you said you thought returning to me too soon would result in me taking you for granted again is one very good example. In the past there have been several occasions when you were quick to dismiss me because you thought you could read my heart, but you were wrong. One very heartbreaking example is that you made that assumption when you returned from London with Bonnie. I was so overjoyed to see you and to tell you the news about the baby, but you just stood there at the bottom of the stairs with such a contemptuous look on your face I felt like a fool so I kept my true feelings to myself. I just hope I'm not going to have to constantly prove to you how much I'm in love with you."

"My dear, you are correct; that was an ugly flaw of mine that I did not realize I'd possessed until you very accurately pointed that observation out to me just now. You are so right about me being blind about not reading your signals at the most crucial turning points of our marriage. It seems our marriage was utterly spoiled by a tragic lack of communication. I hope that's something we can both work on changing," he commented sincerely as he stroked her silky hair and gazed affectionately into her eyes.

"Perhaps telling me now about Rebecca would be a good start towards that," Scarlett responded with an almost terse tone to her voice.

Rhett nodded and reached nervously into his suit coat pocket to fish out one of his cigars to light before he continued his story. "Well, you see my dear when I arrived in Asheville, excited as I was to finally be there, I began to feel a little let down. It was probably one of the coldest climates I'd encountered in many years. The mountains were brown and dead looking and the fact that I did not know a single soul in town heightened my sense of loneliness. I wandered into a café and Rebecca was a willing, friendly face and she became someone I could easily pass my time with. You can rest assured I allowed no real sense of affection to be shared between us because I was still conflicted as to whether or not leaving you for good was ultimately going to be the right move. Eventually, I knew I was going to have to make up my mind very quickly, but in the meantime I maintained an association with Rebecca in case I decided that our marriage had reached an unresolvable conclusion. Ultimately, however, Rebecca was the catalyst for helping me decide that I needed to return to you to try and salvage our marriage."

"Mr. Butler, this seems like an odd sort of twisted story you're telling me. It sounds like you had your cake and you wanted to eat it, too. On the one hand, you were contemplating returning to me, but on the other hand, you were already pursing a new relationship in case ours didn't work out. Very convenient I might say. Please explain what you meant when you said she was the 'catalyst' for salvaging our marriage."

"Fair question," he responded. "It happened one day when she and I took a walk down to the park. I could tell she was starting to grow impatient for something physical to develop between us. We were seated at a very romantic spot on a bench near a babbling brook and as she gazed into my eyes, I could tell she was expecting a kiss from me. All of the sudden, your face flashed into my mind and so did the thought that if my relationship with Rebecca ever progressed to marriage, I would never have the opportunity to be with you again. I quickly told her we needed to go and I went back to the Cedar Inn. That night I started thinking about all those times you were married to other men and I couldn't have you. Scarlett, I don't want to be in this world twenty years from now married to another woman or thinking about you being married to another man knowing it would be impossible for us to ever be together again. I meant it when I proposed to you and told you that I knew you were the only woman for me from that first day I saw you at Twelve Oaks and I mean it now. Please don't hold it against me because I was lonely and confused and kept company with another woman for a while I was sorting through my feelings about us," he pleaded as he clasped her hands in his and gave her a look that was thoroughly screaming for forgiveness.

"Oh, Rhett, I don't know what to say. I've never felt this way before," she responded weakly as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

Before she could continue, Rhett pulled her into his arms and began to consume her lips with a feverish kiss. As their bodies passionately melded together, thoughts of Rebecca began to flee her mind like a flock of birds disappearing into the horizon. The stirrings she felt reawakened a deep desire to make love with Rhett. He paused for a moment and whispered huskily, "Do you still love me, Scarlett?"

"I do," she responded breathlessly as she titled her head back to drink in another kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

**Wanted to get this out earlier this weekend, but couldn't quite finish up in time. (It'll probably a few more weeks before I am able to post the next chapter.)**

 **Thank you Igenlode Wordsmith for your latest review…..**

 **Chapter 28**

The topic of conversation between Chandler and Suellen centered on Scarlett and Rhett during their carriage ride to his parents' home.

"Guess you knew what you were talking about when you said there might be a storm brewing outside," Suellen commented as she noticed silvery clouds filling the sky and the wind ruffling through the leaves on the trees.

"Hope that's the _only_ storm that's brewing right now," Chandler responded sincerely.

"Chandler do you think they'll be all right? I mean I think you said you tried to help when you were in Atlanta. What did you say to Rhett to try and convince him to stay with Scarlett?"

"Well, I tried to point out how a woman loses her protection when her husband leaves her and I also tried to plant a few seeds of jealously by making Rhett think I wasn't all that well off and that I had designs on getting him out of the way so I could get my hands on that mansion of his in Atlanta."

"Think it helped?"

"Time will tell, darling. Time will tell," he answered matter-of-factually.

As they neared their destination, Chandler changed the subject and asked her if she'd ever been to their house when her parents had been alive and she shook her head no. When they arrived at the Breckinridge estate, Suellen marveled at the scenery coming into focus as they entered through a scrolled iron gate and traveled across a cobblestone lane lined with tall walls of poplar trees. As she exited the carriage, she quietly spun around to take in her surroundings and spied a pair of peacocks skittering around a majestic fountain in front of his parents' ivy covered stone manor. She wanted to laugh out loud that Chandler had tried to convince Rhett he was a no good peasant out to steal his wealth by marrying Scarlett.

She had only been to Scarlett's house in Atlanta once. While she had been very impressed with her mansion, she could plainly see that it did not compare to the grandeur of the Breckinridge estate.

As Chandler watched her taking in the sights, her reaction reminded him of a little girl who had just arrived at her first carnival. Finally she spoke out loud and expressed what she was thinking. "I declare Chandler! Your mother and father's home reminds me of a castle. I feel just like I've ridden into a fairy tale. I'm almost expecting to see a unicorn gallop by us at any moment."

"You'll seen him if we're out here around ten o'clock."

"Is that a fact?" she responded, pretending to play along with his silly antics.

"Yep. He never comes out before feeding time," he responded seriously with a playful wink.

"Whadya feed him?"

"Magic carrots, of course."

"Uh-huh," she replied before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Back at Tara, Scarlett and Rhett were lost in their passion and it had escaped their notice that the storm was rapidly closing in on them. When the strong, cool breeze playfully blew strands of Scarlett's hair into the air, it finally caught their attention. Rhett grabbed her by the hand and they dashed back to the house. As they ran across the darkened landscape, explosions of lightening pierced the clouds and they narrowly missed the first drops of rain spilling from the sky as they ducked under the cover of the veranda. Inside, they found a very eager Mammy, Big Sam, and Prissy waiting to hear if Rhett was going to go through with his plans to divorce Scarlett or stay with her.

"Capt'n Butler!" Mammy exclaimed boldly, "what's gonna happen wit you and Miz Scarlett?" she demanded to know immediately.

"Oh, Mammy! We'll both be leaving here today to start our second honeymoon!" Scarlett exclaimed with delight as she cast a radiant smile in Mammy's direction.

Rhett's expression was more restrained as Scarlett made her announcement to the room and that did not escape Mammy's notice. He had hoped Scarlett would have been more discreet about their plans since this so called honeymoon was really about making sure she loved him and wasn't just using him to take Ashley's place. Mammy was a perceptive woman and it was almost as if she could read his thoughts. She could tell things were not quite set between Rhett and Scarlett so she told Scarlett she would help her pack for her trip so she could speak with her privately.

"Honey Chil', how did youse and Capt'n Butler happin to make up when he came 'round here today? " Mammy asked as she started gathering Scarlett's wardrobe from her closet.

"Everything seemed to fall into place when I suggested we just start over fresh and go on a second honeymoon. He had to think about my idea for a minute, but then he agreed and said we should go to see if our marriage could still last."

"Hmmph! I'se not shore dats a good way to start a honeymoon," Mammy commented wisely. "Youse shouldn't has to prove youself fit to be his wife since youse already _is_ his wife!"

"Oh, Mammy! I'm happy to do whatever it takes to get Rhett back. I love him so much!" Scarlett responded gleefully, impervious to Mammy's point.

"Dat's good dat youse finally come to yore senses ' bout lovin' Capt'n Butler, but don't youse act too desp'rat to keep him 'cause dat ain't de types of woman he wanted to marry."

"But, Mammy! I won't keep him if I'm not kind to him! Even Melanie told me to be kind to him," Scarlett countered.

"Youse shud be's kind to him, but just don't stop bein' yore strong self – and don't lets _him_ try to make you into sometin' you ain't!," Mammy cautioned.

 **"** Oh, Mammy…. Please try to be happy for me!" Scarlett pleaded.

"I'se happy for you my lil' lamb," Mammy responded tenderly as she drew Scarlett in for a motherly hug. The expression on Rhett's face still troubled her. From her perspective, Rhett and Scarlett should have already decided to resume their marriage without any strings attached. She did not like the fact that Rhett was keeping his options open and acting like he held all the cards when it came to their marriage.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

Scarlett and Rhett arrived in Atlanta that afternoon and decided they would spend the night at their house before leaving for their honeymoon the next morning. Scarlett had picked out Baltimore as the place they'd spend their honeymoon. Rhett was amused that Scarlett never seemed to want to venture beyond the borders of the old Confederacy. If someone had given him a choice of where to go on vacation, he would have chosen a more glamorous locale like Boston or Manhattan. Still, he was relieved she'd only chosen to go as far as Baltimore since a train ride from there back to Atlanta would be much shorter if something unpleasant developed between them during their trip.

Scarlett's interest in Baltimore was largely because her oldest and dearest friend, Cathleen, had moved there many years ago with her family and had often written to her about the old world charm of this harbor side city. Cathleen's letters had intrigued her, but she had never managed to follow through on planning a trip there. She also wanted to catch up with Cathleen, who had five children by now.

Before she finished getting ready for her trip, Scarlett decided she'd like to check on the mill first. She asked Rhett if he'd like to join her, but he declined since he wanted to take it easy for the rest of the day.

About a half hour after she left the house, a knock came at the front door. Rhett opened it and found Ashley standing there cradling the tureen that Mammy had used to bring the soup to him in on the day of the blizzard.

Both were surprised to see one another. Ashley suddenly wished he hadn't been so remiss about returning the tureen sooner. It wasn't that he was afraid of Rhett, but he wasn't sure what state of mind he was in and this was not one of those days when he felt like inadvertently being pulled into some kind of drama.

"Good afternoon, Ashley," Rhett said congenially. "Won't you come in? Scarlett went over to check on the mill and Mammy's down at Tara right now with Mable Rose and Chandler."

"Thank you, Rhett," Ashley replied, trying to sound gracious for Rhett's unexpected hospitality.

As he followed Rhett into the parlor, Rhett offered to take the soup tureen into the kitchen. When he returned, he poured them each a glass of brandy and invited Ashley to take a seat.

"My, I haven't seen you in ages," Ashley remarked. "Have you and Scarlett decided to return to Atlanta good?"

"As to whether or not we want to stay in Atlanta for good remains to be seen," Rhett replied cryptically.

"I'm not following," Ashley responded as a look of seriousness crept into his face. "Does this mean you two might not be reconciling?"

"Not necessarily," Rhett replied. "If we decide to reconcile, then we will have to discuss with one another if we wish for our home to continue to be in Atlanta. As you know, Scarlett has been at Tara for quite sometime and I went back to Charleston, but in doing so I am afraid I became a victim of that worn out cliché, 'You can never go home again.'"

"Oh? And where might the two of you go otherwise?" Ashley asked skeptically, thinking Rhett was chasing a nirvana that didn't exist at Scarlett's expense.

"As I stated, that would be a decision between Scarlett and myself," Rhett responded dryly, thinking the tone of Ashley's voice was sounding at least a tad bit judgmental. "Why don't we change the topic, Ashley?"

"As you wish," Ashley responded with equal dryness.

"I have a question to ask you that I should have asked many years ago."

"Which is?" Ashley responded nervously as he took a large swallow of brandy to prepare for whatever was about to fly out of Rhett's mouth.

"It has been a matter of curiosity for me for quite some time as to what sort of relationship you and Scarlett shared before that fateful day when you became officially betrothed to Melanie at your father's barbeque at Twelve Oaks."

"I find that a bizarre question," Ashley responded defensively. As much as he wanted to flee from this abrupt inquisition, he decided to stay to see what Rhett's intentions were towards Scarlett by asking this question.

"Actually, not as strange as you think. You see, Ashley, I happened to be in the library that day in repose on the sofa when Scarlett followed you in there to plead for you to change your mind about Melanie and marry her instead."

"I see…" Ashley paused thoughtfully as this had given him he the opening he needed – or so he thought. "I am quite sure you have an excellent memory of that episode and would likely recall that I told her I was in love with Melanie and not her and at first she refused to accept my answer and then became quite spiteful about the matter when I refused to budge. By the way, did Scarlett ever discover you'd been tucked away out of sight observing our private exchange?"

"She wouldn't have, but once you stormed out of the room, I felt compelled to reveal my presence as I was quite taken with her. Needless to say, she was deeply embarrassed that her feelings about you had been discovered by another human being and instantly transferred her declaration of hate from you onto me. Listen, I know Scarlett is an impetuous creature, but I find it hard to believe that she had been worshipping you from afar like you were some legendary figure that she'd never had an encounter with until the day of barbeque. You two must have at least one meaningful interaction before you decided to make your plans with Melanie official for her to carry on the way she did that day. I know you are under no obligation to share anything with me, but I beg you to consider sharing the truth with me to help me decide whether staying in this marriage is a viable option."

"I hardly think it is germane to making that determination considering the many years of history you and Scarlett have shared together. Nevertheless, if it so pleases you, I will indulge you with the tidbits I am able to recall from that era."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Before Ashley began reciting his recollections, Rhett strolled over to where he was seated and refilled his brandy snifter. Ashley took yet another sip and rubbed his fingers through his copper colored hair briefly before he spoke.

"Well, as far as my memories of Scarlett go, I suppose I could travel back in time to those days of her playing on the front steps of her home at Tara as a little girl and barely noticing me when I would occasionally visit with my family, " he recalled contemplatively as his memories began to flow out like drops of vintage wine. "However, that would probably not be relevant to what was coming later. For you see, Scarlett was invited to her first debutante ball shortly after she turned sixteen. Again, I guess the barbeque that day at Twelve Oaks still serves as a perfect reference for this story. You are quite an observant man and I am sure you must have noticed at that barbeque that even though she attracted all the young bucks like a pot of honey would attract a passel of bear cubs, nary a one of them was actually her beau; all of those young men were spoken for by other young ladies in attendance at that gala. Seems strange really, although I suspect any one of them would have liked to court her, but she probably could not have handled being exclusive to one beau because that would have meant forfeiting the constant attention she received from all the other men.

This presented quite a dilemma for her when she was invited to the debutante ball. My mother and her mother were good friends and decided I should offer to be her escort. When they approached me to ask this favor, I didn't mind at all. She was so beautiful and quite the delightful conversationalist, especially for a woman of her tender age. However, never could I have dreamed what a nightmare escorting her to the ball was going to become. I was already involved with Melanie and had even asked her permission to take Scarlett to the ball. Melanie was quite understanding of Scarlett's predicament and had gladly given her blessings for me to take her to the ball to rescue her from the embarrassment of having to decline the invitation due to lack of an escort. Little could I have anticipated that this event would cause Scarlett to latch onto me the way that she did. Especially since she had never shown an interest in just one particular man before. I suspect part of her infatuation was due to the fact that I had never fawned over her like the others did and the other part was due to the fact that next to the Breckinridge family, ours was the wealthiest in the county. Looking back, I suspect there were probably many young ladies who wanted me to court them so they could easily become members of an elite Southern nobility. That I'm afraid was Scarlett's plight. At that time, she thought she thought she much more deserving of being the queen of Twelve Oaks because she thought Melanie was too meek and ordinary to be granted such an honor.

Rhett was absorbing Ashley's words about the ball and Scarlett's early crush on him, but also wanted to go back to his comments that the Breckinridges were the wealthiest family in the county. Until now, he had not even known about them being local or their superior financial status in the community. He suspected Chandler was related to them and wanted to know how. He quizzed Ashley about Chandler and wanted to know the reason why the Breckinridges had not been included in the circle of Clayton county elitists. Ashley informed him Chandler was their son. He also explained the Breckinridges were basically shunned because they had come from New Hampshire and no one felt very comfortable at the time accepting the friendship of Yankees since they had arrived only a few years before the war. Rhett ruminated on this, recalling Chandler had put up a false pretense of being poor to make him think he was after Scarlett's money. He suddenly realized he had played this charade in hopes of driving him and Scarlett back together. He chuckled inwardly at his gallant attempts to save their marriage as he began to understand he was actually probably a very fine young man whose heart was in the right place. He also sympathized with the fact that his family was treated with regional prejudice by disingenuous fools who were probably kind to their face, but had eagerly awaited their chance to stab them in the back like the cowards he had encountered throughout his youth in Charleston.

Once Ashley was satisfied Rhett understood the history of the Breckinridges, he continued with his soliloquy. "Well, suffice it to say, both Scarlett and myself were both younger and naïve and the world we lived in at that time exists no more. I truly regret Scarlett's irrational infatuation with me had such a deleterious affect on several lives, not just hers, but on yours, mine, and Melanie's."

"I can't argue with that statement, but yet you knew her feelings for you continued even after you married your wife. If you'd chosen to cut ties with her, I dare say we would not be having this conversation right now. Was there any particular reason you were reluctant to do so?" Rhett asked pointedly, shooting a look into Ashley's eyes that almost bore a hole into his soul.

"Begging your pardon sir, but it does help to find out what the other side of the story is before you draw final conclusions lest you be considered guilty of being judgmental," Ashley responded feeling defensive once more. "However, once again family interference once again sealed many fates."

"I don't get you? What are you talking about, Ashley?" Rhett muttered curtly. Ashley's tendencies to sometimes talk in riddles was quickly wearing on his patience.

"I'm sure you'll recall Scarlett married Melanie's brother on a whim. After a very brief period of so called mourning, her mother gave her the option of either going to be with her family in Savannah or staying in Atlanta with Melanie. Melanie, of course, was thrilled because she was missing Charles terribly and having his widow near her was a great source of comfort. I didn't think it was a good idea to have Scarlett come, but Melanie would not hear of it from me. Also, after I had returned from the war and we were staying at Tara, I was on the verge of taking a banking position in New York, but Scarlett cleverly maneuvered Melanie into thinking I was being ungrateful for all the help she had given us by deserting her. Hence, I was eventually offered the position at the mill and got entrenched even further into this malaise. Unfortunately, Scarlett had the upper hand through her marriage to Charles and our need to survive after the war. I so wish she hadn't interfered with us going to New York. I could have finally felt like I was my own man and maybe they would have had better doctors there who could helped Melanie with her medical condition."

"Ordinarily, I would have considered that a convenient pack of excuses, but it does help to see your point of view. I only wish I knew whether I should consider this marriage worth resurrecting or to move on with my life considering all those years she shut me out in hopes you would reciprocate her love. Do you realize after Bonnie was born she refused to make love to me anymore because she felt guilty about bearing a child that wasn't yours and didn't want to commit that same sin again?"

"Oh my!" Ashley exclaimed with compassion for Rhett. He was shocked that any woman could be that cold-hearted and wished he hadn't been the indirect cause of it. "Rhett, I am fully aware she was carrying a torch for me for many, many years, but looking at the lavishness you poured on her and the way you doted on her, I'd thought surely she'd forgotten about me in that way once the two of you had wed. It wasn't until the day Melanie died, that I realized she was still stuck in her quagmire of delusion when she started spouting on that she'd wished I'd told her that I'd loved Melanie and not her. Apparently, she'd forgotten I'd told her as much on the day of the barbeque and had tried to many times since in other ways. However, there is a bright side to this equation. All those years you spent investing in Scarlett appear to be finally paying off."

"Please explain yourself, Mr. Wilkes," Rhett replied calmly as he leaned back in his chair and lit a cigar to listen.


	31. Chapter 31

**I would like to extend a special thanks to the Guest who recently wrote a series of reviews. I was very touched that you read the previous 30 chapters all in one afternoon and hope that you will continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 31**

Ashley bore a wistful expression as he rested his chin in the cradle of his left hand and prepared to extol Scarlett's virtues to Rhett now that he had gotten past the history of her infatuation with him. He felt obliged to praise her largely in part due to Melanie asking him to watch out over Rhett and Scarlett's relationship before she passed way. As the fragrant fog from Rhett's cigar softly swirled about his face, he thought intently about the best qualities he could call upon to exhibit Scarlett's merit for remaining Rhett's wife.

Suddenly, before he had a chance to utter a single word, Rhett stubbed out his cigar and announced there was no need for Ashley to say anything further about Scarlett. Ashley's face turned ashen as he cast a desperate look at Rhett and he felt deeply insulted he was unwilling to listen to what he had to say. He was quite certain Rhett's reluctance to hear him out probably meant he had no intention of salvaging his marriage. Before he had a chance to voice his protest, the front door gently opened and Scarlett floated gracefully across the floor towards him and Rhett.

Ashley was immediately taken with Scarlett's demeanor. He had not seen her look this happy in a very long time – or maybe ever. In her present state of abundant joy, she had never looked more beautiful. He could sense, that for the first time in her life, she had come to understand the true meaning of love and he hoped Rhett would not be too foolish to grasp what he could plainly see was such a genuine emotion.

"Why, Ashley," Scarlett raved, "I'd been sorry you weren't at the mill today and here you are! What a pleasant surprise! I was quite happy to see how well everything was going there today. I must say you've done a fine job and everything seems to be going so well there."

"We are doing better than ever. But I think we both can agree its success is due largely in part to the hiring of Steven Breckinridge to manage the operations after I took that time off after Melanie's passing to straighten out my affairs."

"Even so, I will still give you credit since you are the one who hired him."

"Steven Breckinridge?" Rhett asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just how far do the Breckinridge dynasty's tentacles reach?"

"He's actually the son of Chandler's Uncle Jack," Scarlett answered. "After Melanie passed away, I told Ashley to take some time off and it just so happens I found out from Chandler that his cousin was looking for employment and it turned out to be a good fit for all of us," Scarlett added sincerely.

"Well, I feel terrible that I must run off so quickly after you've just arrived; especially since I haven't seen you in such a long while Scarlett, but little Beau will be getting home from school shortly and I promised I'd be helping him prepare for a test he has coming later this week. I bid you both well and hope to see you again soon, Scarlett," he said as he tipped his hat towards her before he dashed out the door.

Rhett almost laughed out loud at Ashley's awkward attempt to snub him. He really was glad because he could never become friends with an effeminate man like him. In Rhett's opinion, Ashley was a coward of the highest order and he wasn't buying his story that Scarlett shouldered all the blame for their pseudo love affair. He intended to get to the bottom of this before he and Scarlett left Baltimore.


	32. Chapter 32

_Happy Thanksgiving weekend all. Just a note about the last couple of chapters. When I originally wrote Ashley's explanation about Scarlett's infatuation with him, I was going with that opening scene of the movie. Unfortunately, the movie left out a substantial piece of their history. Though I am not basing this story on the book, I came across some information from the book that Ashley had actually been seeing Scarlett for a couple of years before he proposed to Melanie. In my opinion, that makes him a royal snake! No wonder Scarlett was devastated and she became a stalker because she didn't have any closure. Back in those days, if a man was courting you for a couple of years you would have no reason not to believe his intentions were to marry you. Nevertheless, she should have let it go, but I think Ashley got what he deserved for using her as some sort of show off beauty trophy before he settled down with his "respectable" wife._

 **Chapter 32**

Scarlett and Rhett went in town in the early evening for dinner. Rhett had flirted with the thought of going to Fiona and Paddy's tavern, but he wasn't up to explaining to them yet that Scarlett, who happened to be one of three young ladies who lived at Tara, also happened to be his wife.

They settled on an establishment called The Montague Inn, one of the finest restaurants in town where they had often dined in the early days of their marriage. The maître de, Jacques, recognized them both instantly when they entered the restaurant and recalling the fact that Rhett had always been a generous tipper, led him to the best table in the house.

Rhett ordered a bottle of vintage European wine and a couple of Delmonico steaks for himself and Scarlett. Scarlett glanced around the restaurant nostalgically. She had always enjoyed its elegant and intimate décor of mahogany laden walls, exquisite crystal chandeliers and tables set with periwinkle colored cloths and lace dinner napkins. She was especially appreciative that Jacques had seated them near a stone fireplace that was filled with a blaze that glowed like a vivid, wintery sunset. She truly hoped that this beginning of a special evening because she was beginning to understand, for the first time in her life, the essence of romance.

When their wine arrived, Rhett lifted his glass to toast the occasion. "To our marriage - or that is to the _possibility_ that it might continue…"

Scarlett started to respond that as far as she was concerned, there was no need to talk about the possibility of it continuing, but managed a weak smile instead. Mammy's words were haunting her and she was beginning to feel unsettled about Rhett's attitude. Shades of the old Scarlett were starting to rise to the surface. Not the Scarlett that was calculating and selfish, but the Scarlett that did not allow anyone to control her. Just as she was mulling this over, she spotted Steven Breckinridge being seated three tables away from theirs.

"Rhett, there is our new manager that Ashley and I told you about today. Would you like me to introduce him to you?"

"Perhaps another time, Scarlett," Rhett responded. "This might not be appropriate time since we have not completely settled our affairs," he explained frankly.

"Well, I think I will go and speak with him," Scarlett responded, starting to grow irritated with Rhett. "It wouldn't be polite to just ignore him now that I've spotted him here," she announced matter-of-factly as she rose to leave the table.

As Rhett watched her converse with Steven, he noticed with curiosity that with his coal black hair and chocolate colored eyes, Steven's looks didn't resemble Jack's at all except for maybe his strong physique. He also observed Steven's expression when he spoke with Scarlett. He noticed how he hung on her every word. Since every male who had the privilege of speaking with her acted the same way, he wasn't sure whether to make it out as innocent infatuation or if Steven's feelings for her ran deeper.

When Scarlett returned to their table, Rhett began to quiz Scarlett about him immediately. "He doesn't look his father, Jack," Rhett commented as soon as Scarlett was seated.

"Oh? You've met his father?" Scarlett asked curiously.

"Briefly," Rhett replied without going into any detail.

"Well, he takes after his mother. She's from St. Augustine and is of what I believe they call Minorcan heritage."

"Strange. I thought the Breckridges only arrived here fairly recently from New Hampshire. Doesn't seem possible Jack would have married someone from Florida."

"Well, Jack came down here a number of years ago, ahead of his brother's family. You seem to have a lot of curiosity about someone you didn't want to meet," Scarlett observed. The old Scarlett would have seized upon this opportunity since she sensed maybe Rhett might be a little jealous of Steven. Instead, she decided to steer the conversation back to a topic she thought needed addressing very quickly.

"Rhett, something been weighing on my mind all afternoon."

"What is my pet?" he asked growing suspicious.

"I don't think we should sleep together until we know this marriage is going to last," she stated pointedly.

Rhett heaved a sigh, recalling they were on the brink of a very passionate love making session earlier in the day. He wondered if this was some sort of ploy Scarlett was engaging in to keep him married to her by tempting him with her body. "Scarlett, I don't know what difference it makes if we make love or we don't. We are still legally married and we'll have broken no moral code if we do."

"Rhett! Even if we're still married, there's always that danger we could spend the next couple of weeks pursing our passions and then you could easily say you've decided to go through with the divorce and then I am going to feel completely used and abandoned."

"I don't think this is an appropriate topic for mealtime," Rhett replied, refusing to discuss her concerns.

They both remained mostly silent for the rest of their meal. When they rose to leave, Steven happened to observe their departure and aloofness towards one another. He couldn't understand how any man wouldn't absolutely treasure being in Scarlett's presence and wondered what their disagreement was about.


	33. Chapter 33

_Happy Weekend All!_

 **Chapter 33**

As Rhett helped Scarlett into the carriage, the silence between them was like a heaviness that made her feel like she was suffocating. As they began to ride on, the clopping of the horses' hooves pounding against the street sounded louder than usual and made their lack of conversation even more conspicuous. Minutes later, they arrived at a busy intersection and she unexpectedly caught a glimpse of India under a bright street lamp. Rhett paused the carriage momentarily while he waited for another one to pass across the intersection, oblivious to the fact that Scarlett's biggest nemesis was standing only a few feet away from them.

 _Of all the places and times we had to stop!_ Scarlett thought regretfully as she tried to pretend she didn't see India. Before she could turn away, India spied her face and snarled at her, curling her upper lip like an angry mongrel getting ready to bite. At any other time, Scarlett would have gladly gotten even, but she had more pressing matters to think about and decided she would ignore her for once. Before she turned completely away, she saw India take a spill into a pothole filled with slush. Rhett suddenly noted India's presence, and remembering the grief she had always given Scarlett, let out a haughty laugh before he tugged on the reins for the horses to move on again.

"Rhett!" Scarlett said in a loud whisper, "the good book tells us to help our enemies! Maybe we should go back to see if she's all right."

"That book also tells us that pride goeth before the fall!"

"Well…now…it does say that, doesn't it?" Scarlett agreed as she twisted around in her seat and looked back at India. India was emerging dripping wet from the icy soup and yelling in their direction. Though she had meant to contain her composure and be the bigger woman, Scarlett couldn't keep herself from laughing along with Rhett. Rhett glanced over and saw the twinkle of merriment in Scarlett's eyes and began to feel very warmed by her presence in spite of the frigid night air. "Now _that's_ the Scarlett I've been missing!" Rhett declared with a huge grin.

"But, Rhett!" Scarlett replied. "I thought that you wanted me to be –"

"To be someone other than yourself? Never in a million years! I've always enjoyed your mischievous side. The only thing I ever minded was that you held back your love from me in order to honor that stupid Ashley Wilkes! I don't know which offends me more. That you wasted all those years hoping to be with him or that he gave you a reason to."

"Gave me a reason to?" Scarlett asked with surprise.

"Your _charming_ Mr. Wilkes and I had a very interesting conversation today. Heaven only knows you were operating under quite a spell of delusion once he and Melanie were wed, but I'm not buying his claim that the only time you two were together was at some silly debutante ball he took you to when you were sixteen. Care to add to his story?"

"Well…Rhett…you know this is rather awkward for me to talk about, but it wasn't like that at all! He had gone off to Europe and he started calling me practically the moment he returned and he kept calling on me for two more years before I found out through other people that he was marrying his cousin!"

"I thought as much. What a sniveling coward he was. I'm sure he took great pleasure in others seeing him with the belle of the country; squiring you around like like some prized racehorse! What I find insulting is that when he did finally decide to take the 'plunge' it had to be with someone of his own bloodline because he deemed all other women 'unworthy'!"

"Fiddle-dee!" Scarlett seethed. "That's exactly right! Even Charles didn't think that way. The families had planned for him to be with India and he just wanted to marry for love first and foremost. I guess I didn't appreciate that or him and I –"

"Scarlett, don't!" Rhett said as he gave a swift tug of the reins to stop the horses and pulled the carriage over. "Don't burden yourself that way," he said sweetly as he gently cupped her delicate chin and stared intensely into her emerald eyes. "That little girl doesn't exist anymore and you had nothing to do with his death. Just be glad for the love he gave you and know that if it hadn't been for Ashley's narcissism, you probably would have never accepted his proposal to begin with. Well enough of this rehashing of history. I know we're leaving for a trip in the morning, but I can't bear the thought of going home so early. Want to go meet some friends of mine?"

Scarlett perked up at the thought of having a little fun and flashed a dimple filled smile at him and replied "I would love to, Rhett!" She was so relieved to hear they were still going to Baltimore. She thought surely once she had made her announcement that she wasn't sleeping with him that this was going to be their last night together.


	34. Chapter 34

_Happy Weekend All! I wish you all a joyous week leading into Christmas and hope you have a very special celebration with friends and family – don't forget Jesus is the reason for the season and that he came to this world because He loves us. (Hope you enjoy the latest update). I would like to thank Guest for your review of Chapter 33._

 **Chapter 34**

Minutes later, Rhett pulled up in front of Paddy and Fiona's tavern. He knew introducing Scarlett was going to be a surprise to them since he had never mentioned he was married, but right now he didn't really care about feeling awkward.

As he helped Scarlett down from the carriage, he turned and spied Paddy milling about inside. He couldn't wait to introduce Scarlett as his wife, but little could he have known that Paddy had already heard about her through Jack and Chandler.

When he opened the door to the tavern, Paddy immediately spied them both and very quickly deduced this must be the infamous Scarlett he'd heard about when Rhett was staying there. He decided to play it cool though and wait for a proper introduction. "Saints be!" Paddy exclaimed. "'Tis so good to see you again Mr. Butler! And who might this very lovely lass with you be?"

Tears moistened Scarlet's eyes as his Irish accent fell upon her ears. It made her think of Pa.

"Paddy, this is my wife, Scarlett," Rhett responded. "I failed to mention her to you and Fiona before, but we were going through a bit of a rough patch and I was keeping my private life close to the vest."

"Oh? To tell you the truth, the missus and I were a bit curious if you were a married man when you were staying with us a while back. 'Tis good to see you are and that you look to be a happily married man at that," Paddy responded with relief, happy to see that things had worked out well for them after all. "Pardon me," he said politely as he turned to shake Scarlett's hand. "Paddy O'Hara 'tis my name. A pleasure to meet you," he said warmly.

"O'hara? Where did you live in Ireland, Paddy?" Scarlett asked excitedly.

"County Sligo."

"My pa's family was from Ballyhara," Scarlett declared proudly.

"Tis a far path from County Sligo. What a shame we're not related...although, come to think of it we did have a distant cousin named Seamus O'hara who resided in Ballyhara many years ago before he moved to America."

" _My_ father had a second cousin named Seamus O'Hara who lived in Ballyhara who went to America. It must be the same one," Scarlett declared gleefully.

"Well, now I cannot argue with that. T'would be too much of a coincidence. So I guess one way or another we share the same O'Hara blood. I didn't think there could be two O'Haras from Ireland that wouldn't be related. 'Tis a pleasure to meet someone from the family," he beamed.

"Why this must be Scarlett!" Fiona's voice chimed out cheerfully as she entered the dining room.

Rhett did a double take. Had he possibly mentioned Scarlett during his stay at the tavern and forgotten about it?

"Fiona, you are about as good at keeping secrets as a … as a … woman!" Paddy scolded.

Fiona's cheeks grew rosy pink with embarrassment as she suddenly remembered Rhett wasn't supposed to know that they had heard about Scarlett, but she couldn't help laughing at Paddy's remark. "Well, mercy me!" she giggled. "Now that you know we already knew about Scarlett no reason to keep on pretending that we didn't! We learned about her when Chandler came in one day for lunch and we told him you were staying here, Rhett. I do so hope you forgive us for discussing your private life and not confiding in you about what we knew."

"Forgiveness granted," Rhett responded quickly, laughing at Paddy's remark along with her. "In a way I'm relieved as I would have been no mood to discuss the details with you. As you can see, Scarlett and I have decided to try and reconcile and I did so want her to meet you, especially since you're from Ireland and she treasures her Irish roots."

"Well, we treasure our roots, too. And we treasure meeting _you_ , Scarlett," Fiona commented cordially. "Won't you both have a spot of Irish whiskey to take the night chill out of your bones and to commemorate this occasion? Please have a seat and I'll bring you both a nice full glass."

"That would be lovely," Rhett responded as he pulled out the chair for Scarlett.

"This is truly a nice surprise," Paddy commented happily. "Meeting another O'Hara in America!"

"I do believe you'll be meeting yet another O'Hara before you know it, but I don't believe she'll believe she'll be a O'Hara for long."

"Oh?" Paddy asked curiously.

"No, I believe she's about to become a **Breckinridge**!"

"Breckinridge? You aren't talking about our Chandler now are you?"

"The only and only!" Scarlett replied quickly.

"Scarlett, your sister has only recently met Chandler. Don't you think your prediction is more than a bit premature? We don't even know yet how their first outing went," Rhett wisely interjected.

"Believe me. I know my sister and I've known Chandler now for many years. My sister for the first time in her life is trying to play hard to get with a man because she doesn't want to scare him off and I've never known Chandler to be nervous around _any_ woman – until now. I suspect he's nervous because he never really cared before whether he 'lost' a woman or not. He always knew he could easily replace one if he did with those looks of his, but he definitely is concerned about not messing things up with Suellen."

"Still…I think you'd better give this time before you pick out their wedding present," Rhett responded less optimistically.

"What are we talking about?" Fiona asked curiously as she returned with the whisky.

"Looks like our Chandler might _finally_ be getting serious about a woman!" Paddy commented enthusiastically. "Seems he met Scarlett's sister, Suellen and is quite smitten with her. Rhett is a wee bit hesitant to share in Scarlett's enthusiasm, but I would like to think she's right! "

"Yes, but then we would have to find something new to tease him about," Fiona commented playfully. "'Tis a running joke between us and his uncle Jack that every week when they come in for shepherd's pie to give him a hard time about not having a wife. "

"Well, if we scratch our heads hard enough I guess we can come up with something else to rib him about," Paddy commented mischievously.

"Hmmm…I've actually already thought of something," Fiona remarked as her giggles began to resurface. "We could tease him about when he's going to have his first baby after they're married. Seeing's how stubborn he was to take the plunge, the thought of having his first child and being asked about it constantly should get under his skin and make for some good fun," she laughed.

"Yes! And when his wife _does_ get pregnant, we can tease him about whether or not he has it in him to make a boy," Paddy commented with amusement.

"My!" Fiona declared. "The fun could go on for years," she added, doubling over in laughter.

"Seems maybe we can use that one on _you_ right now, Paddy! Whadya say? Were you man enough to give Fiona a boy?" Rhett snickered as he gulped back a sip of his whiskey.

Rhett's joke instantly registered with Scarlett as she flashed her eyes at both Paddy and Fiona. "Fiddle-dee-dee!" Scarlett cried out with delight. "When was someone going to give me the news you two are expecting a baby? When are you due Fiona?"

"Our little one should be here shortly before Christmas," Fiona answered joyfully.

"My, my! That is truly wonderful!" Scarlett said mirthfully as she raised her glass to toast the baby with an old Irish baptism prayer.

 _May God always grant your child a sunbeam to warm them_

 _A moonbeam to charm them_

 _A sheltering angel so nothing can harm them_

 _Laughter to cheer them_

 _Faithful friends near them_

 _And whenever your child prays, for Heaven to hear them_

"Thank you, Scarlett. We look forward to the day when we can make that same toast for your baby," Fiona responded sincerely.

Rhett shot a glance at Scarlett. She caught his glance, but wasn't sure how to interpret his expression. The words he had once uttered at her in anger,"A cat would make a better mother than you!" had never left her conscience and she wondered if he would ever want to have a child with her again. She also couldn't help feeling sad about the loss of Bonnie. Bonnie, who was the perfect little replica of her and Rhett adored her because he could get the love from Bonnie that she had selfishly withheld from him. This time would be different though if God, in his mercy, would be willing to give her a second chance to have another child with Rhett. She would have an abundance of love to give them both and would never take either of them for granted like she had done before when she was too foolish to realize what a blessing she had been given.

Rhett was still speechless until he fished his pocket watch out of his jacket pocket and announced they needed to be going because of their early train trip.

After they departed, Paddy commented to Fiona about Rhett saying that he and Scarlett were trying to reconcile their marriage and wondered why they hadn't already completely made up their minds to stay together. Fiona also said that while she knew Scarlett was happy because they were having a baby, she couldn't help but notice she was also a little sad when she'd hoped they could extend congratulations to them about having their own children someday. Both of them hoped that things would work out for Rhett and Scarlett, but concluded they could tell they had a ways to go before anyone could truly say they were destined to live happily ever after.


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all have a great 2018 ~:o)**

 **Chapter 35**

The next morning India Wilkes paid a visit to the lumber store. She was still stinging from her encounter with Scarlett and Rhett the night before and needed to release her feelings to Ashley since she no longer had Melanie around to complain to. She found Ashley in the back of the store waiting on a customer so she wandered into the sawmill to bide her time. She looked around at her surroundings and thought it was simply tragic that Ashley, the son of Southern nobility was spending his life in a place like this with its dank atmosphere and thick layers of sawdust covering the floor. While she was ruminating about Ashley's life, someone started running pine logs through the saw and a mist of beige dust sprayed the front of her coat. She glared at the worker and rushed outside to dust herself off.

When she came back inside the store Steven Breckinridge had arrived for work and she thought perhaps she could converse with him while she waited for Ashley. As Steven spotted her, he was unpleasantly taken aback with her presence. He could tell she was a bitter spinster and always had the sinking feeling that she might want to pursue him. He worried that if that should happen and he rejected her it might mean the end of his promising career at the lumber store. Fortunately, her visits were infrequent, but something about her had never set well with him. For one thing he had her never found her attractive in the least. Her murky eyes sunken into a ghostly face and dull brown hair wrapped in a taut bun made him feel like he was encountering a witch every time her was in her presence. The perpetual resentment she projected only enhanced this feeling.

"Good morning, Mr. Breckinridge," she said smiling in his direction.

He quietly nodded back at her and tried to remain civil, but appear disinterested in her at the same time. Luckily, he was rescued since Ashley had finished up with his customer by now and was heading back in their direction.

"Good morning, Ashley," Steven greeted with enthusiasm, "would you like me to check on that Livingston order for you?"

"Well, yes that would be helpful," Ashley replied appreciatively, not realizing the main reason Steven had offered to do so was to politely get away from India.

"I'll go ahead now. I may be a while, but at least that will free you up to attend to the store customers," Steven commented as he headed happily into the sawmill.

India looked at Steven with disappointment as he was walking away and wondered why he always seemed to disappear every time she stopped by.

"Well, India, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise of having you come in to visit with me this morning?" Ashley asked innocently.

"I've come to ask you to give up your job at this lumber store. I'll simply not have one of my relatives working for Scarlett. Do you know what her scoundrel of a husband did to me last night?" she screamed out.

"I haven't the foggiest notion!" Ashley responded with inward skepticism. After all, he had once been the victim of one her lies and it nearly cost him his marriage to Melanie.

"He drove his carriage into a puddle on purpose to me wet last night and ruined my best coat!" she lied as she bellowed hysterically. "Then he and Scarlett had the audacity to take off in their carriage laughing at me! There is no decency in either one of them. You simply must disassociate yourself from Scarlett and quit working at the mill at once!" she angrily demanded.

"India, I am sorry to hear about your misfortune and I do intend to speak Scarlett about the matter when I see her," Ashley responded calmly. "But I cannot just simply walk away from the mill. Scarlett made me a partner in this business years ago. I also have little Beau to think of. It would be irresponsible for me to just walk out of here with no means of supporting him."

"Fine! I realize you can't just walk out, but I want you to promise me that will find another way to support him and leave here just as soon as you can!"

"He'll do no such thing!" Scarlett announced, practically appearing out of thin air with Rhett at her side. She had asked Rhett to stop at the mill before they went to the train station so she could tell Ashley and Steven that she was leaving town again.

"I happen to think her suggestion makes sense!" Rhett said as he looked in India's direction. "Ashley, I think it's probably about time you and Scarlett cut ties."

Scarlett whipped around in Rhett's direction, "Rhett! You know Melanie asked me to look after Ashley and Beau before she died. We can't just throw them out in the street!"

"Actually, that is correct. You can't just throw me out on in the street! As I'm sure you'll recall from your eavesdropping, Scarlett made me a partner in this business years ago and after all the time I've invested in this business I won't just –"

"Hear me out, Mr. Wilkes," Rhett interrupted, "I'd be willing to buy you out and I'm sure I can find other arrangements for your employment."

Scarlett looked crestfallen at his suggestion. "But Rhett, there's no reason for Ashley to have to –"

Rhett cocked his eyebrow and tilted his hat as he interrupted her too. "I thought as much. Our little talk the other day about how Ashley used you before he married Melanie and your agreement to that was just lip service on your part. Since you apparently still have feelings for Ashley and can't put my desires above his, I guess there no need to prolong this charade. Good day Ms. O'Hara," Rhett said coolly as he strolled away and left the store.

India smirked at Scarlett at satisfaction. She'd finally achieved her ultimate revenge for Scarlett taking Charles away from her and it felt good to be there in person to witness it.

Ashley caught India's smirk and realized all at once what a vicious and cruel sister he had. In the shadows, Steven Breckinridge had witnessed the exchange as well. Scarlett left without saying a word. She couldn't help thinking maybe God was punishing her for laughing at India the night before.


	36. Chapter 36

**Happy Sunday all - hope you enjoy what's left of your weekend.**

 **Chapter 36**

Standing outside, Scarlett was torn between running down to the train station or going back to Tara. She felt a tap on her shoulder that was both as light as a feather and deliberate. She instantly pirouetted around hoping it was Rhett, but she found herself standing face to face with Steven. She glanced momentarily into his warm brown eyes and was drawn to his sweet expression, which was a breath of fresh air compared to Rhett's moodiness.

He studied Scarlett for a moment before he spoke to see if he could detect what she was feeling. He had always been attracted to her, but he didn't want to make the wrong move even though his opportunity to do so was very ripe. Although he would have loved the chance to be with Scarlett, he thought perhaps he should suggest the idea that she try and reconcile with Rhett so she could decide for herself if it was worthy of pursing.

"Scarlett, I don't mean to bother you, but I saw you were upset and I wanted to check on you to see if there was anything I could do to help you."

Scarlett wiped away a tear before she responded. "Thank you, Steven. I appreciate your concern. I suppose India must be very proud of herself. She's always been jealous of my marriage to Rhett and now she's succeeded in tearing it apart for good. I suppose I'll be heading back to Tara soon. I don't care if I ever set foot in Atlanta again and I know the store will be in good hands with you and Ashley here managing things."

"Scarlett, I hope you're not offended that I happened to overhear what happened to go on between you and Rhett. Where do you suppose he went off to?"

"I'm sure he's down at the train station. He's probably going to be heading back to Asheville. He seems to think it's some sort of Shangri-La he can escape to where all his problems will melt away."

"Well…it's not for me to meddle and take sides in a marital dispute, but perhaps you should speak with him before he leaves just to see if there is anyway you two can resolve this before either one of you has any long lasting regrets."

Scarlett stood there for a few moments absorbing his advice. Her pride and self respect had been worn paper thin by now and she was tiring of walking on egg shells around Rhett, always worrying about what would set him off next. "I suppose it couldn't hurt, but I am NOT going to beg him to stay. Would you mind taking me there, Steven?"

"It would be my pleasure, Scarlett. Driver!" he yelled out to an approaching Hansom cab. The driver stopped immediately and they were on their way to the station.

When they arrived at the station, Steven told Scarlett he would wait for her in the carriage while she looked for Rhett. He also told her that if she came outside with Rhett, he would just tell the driver to leave so Rhett wouldn't be upset about Scarlett being escorted to the station by another man.

She nodded in agreement with this suggestion while the driver helped her out of the carriage and then headed towards the depot.


	37. Chapter 37

**Happy Sunday all! Hooray for the football playoffs! Hope your teams are doing well today ~:o)**

 **Chapter 37**

Upon entering the station, Scarlett spotted Rhett off in the distance in the waiting area. She was thankful Pork had been the one driving that morning since her things for their trip to Baltimore had been inside the carriage. She bit her bottom lip and let out a deep sigh before she approached Rhett. Since he was focusing on his newspaper, she realized he was oblivious to her arrival and hadn't noticed her yet. She walked softly towards him and seated herself next to him. He looked up in surprised and let out a sarcastic, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be attending to business on a workday instead of loitering about a train station?"

"Well, I suppose it would be a good deal more productive to be at the mill right now rather than wasting my precious life moments with you. However, I just wanted to let you know anytime you are ready for me to sign those divorce papers you'll know where to find me. Only, please don't run off to Ashville or wherever you're headed to and dillydally as I have a right to move on with my life, too. If you don't mind, Mr. Butler, I must make my exit. I don't want to keep Steven Breckinridge waiting. That would be quite discourteous," she announced with a calm, unemotional tone to conceal her mental wounds. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to say in her life and she wished more than anything that she had never had to utter those words. Rhett looked back at her in disbelief. He felt sure she was there to beg him to let her go with him. Words failed him. Since he never felt she would love him in the way he had hoped for her, he truly believed a divorce was what she wanted. He was aching on the inside too and wished he could swallow his pride so he could be the one begging her to stay, but he just couldn't because he'd rather _accuse_ her of rejecting him than to hear her verbalize it so he just watched as she stood to go and kept his cowardly silence. As her watched her vanish into the bustling crowd of train passengers, Chandler's words haunted him concerning a woman being vulnerable when she lost her husband. Of particular concern to him was Steven's attraction to her and the fact that he had conveniently escorted her to the station. He wondered if this was the reason Scarlett was suddenly so eager to sign the divorce papers. He waited until Scarlett had gone and quietly cashed in his ticket and slipped out of the station. He needed to find out what he could about Steven before he agreed to the divorce. He'd already had doubts about him when he'd heard he was Jack's son and was working at the mill. He knew Jack had a very lucrative business and it made absolutely no sense to him that he would have Chandler working for him, but not his own son.

His first stop after he left the station was a stop at the Walton Detective Agency. Their agency had a reputation around the South as being the best in the business. As he stepped into the agency he spotted a bald, bespectacled man with a gruff exterior poring through photographs on his desk. The gloomy atmosphere of the agency seemed to lend itself the element of mystery associated with this type of profession. The office was stark with no sort of visible decor and the dingy walls were a dismal shade of olive green. A number of spider webs accented the ceiling corners and the room smelled musty. The man at the desk finally looked up from his pictures and stared at him aloofly before he flatly said, "Yes! What exactly do you need?"

Rhett perceptively gathered he had walked in on him while he was in the middle of trying to resolve a very important case so he did not take his attitude personally. Besides, this man was just the sort of ruthless type of person he wanted on his side right now.

"I need your services and I am prepared to provide you a handsome bonus if you are successful in completing the assignment."

Suddenly, the stoic expression disappeared from the bald man's face and he became both animated and amiable. "Well! Well! Have a seat, Mr. … Uh… What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. I am Rhett Butler from Charleston and I have need of your services to trace the history of one of my wife's employees. I've heard you are the best in the business in these parts."

"Please don't damn me with your faint praise, Mr. Butler. I'm not only the best in 'these parts' as you put it, but I'm the best there is on the whole Eastern seaboard. Put me up against those Cracker Jack detectives in New York and I'll put every last one of them to shame. Cigar?," he asked, pretending to act crusty, but extremely pleased a client who appeared to be extremely flush with cash had wandered into his agency.

Rhett took one look at the cigar and pulled out Upman cigars for both of them to smoke instead. "That's okay, sir. Let's just say this is an advance on your bonus," Rhett said spiritedly as he handed the detective a very expensive cigar.

"Mr. Butler, I think we can definitely do business together! Henry Walton is the name," he announced finally as he shook Rhett's hand warmly.


	38. Chapter 38

Happy Sunday evening all! Thank you to everyone who has favorited my story and selected it as one of your story follows.

 **Chapter 38**

As the Hansom cab neared the lumber store, Scarlett spotted a café called Sally's Sips and Sweets and thought a brief interlude from reality would suit her just fine right about now.

 **"** I do remember that café serves the most delightful cup of coffee and cinnamon sugar donuts. Steven, would you mind terribly if we stopped in here and rested a spell before we go back to the store?" Scarlett asked him excitedly, pleading with her eyes for him to say yes as she pointed her dainty finger towards the quaint little establishment with a whimsical coffee pot shaped sign hanging in the window.

"Not at all, Scarlett," he replied immediately. "A steaming cup of coffee with lots of cream and a warm, fluffy donut to dunk in it sounds rather heavenly right about now," he responded with enthusiasm. The thought of extending his time alone with Scarlett actually sounded even more heavenly to him as he steered the carriage to the front of the café.

As Steven helped her our out of the cab, Scarlett felt relieved to be in his company, even if it was for only a little while. She wasn't contemplating any romantic notions toward him, but it felt good to be around a man close to her age who was a gentle soul and whom she knew wasn't going to make any underhanded comments like she'd come to expect most of the time with Rhett.

A matronly looking waitress, wearing a dark pink dress and a white apron embroidered with festive designs of coffee cups and pastries, greeted them warmly as they entered the café and Scarlett asked her for a table in the back so she and Steven could have some privacy. Steven ordered for them right away and the waitress departed dutifully towards the kitchen to prepare their refreshments.

 **"** Scarlett, I was so sorry when I saw you come out of the station without Rhett. You must be broken hearted," Steven said as he stared at her compassionately. "Begging your pardon if I am intruding, but might I ask what happened back there?"

"When he saw me, he was very caustic and wanted to know why I'd come."

"Did you tell him it was because you wanted to see if the two of you could resolve your differences?"

"With another man, I might have. But you see, Steven, I'd tried doing that the last time he told me he was leaving. He just scolded me and told me that I was wasting my time begging him and said I needed to quit acting so desperate or there'd be absolutely no dignity left from our marriage. I swore I would never, ever beg him to stay with me again. How could I have been such a fool to ever think we could reunite and or to even think about giving him a second chance?" she muttered with self-disgust.

"When we're in love with someone it's never foolish to fight to keep what we have. I wish I'd had another chance to fight for Verona."

Scarlett reached across the table to give his strong, bronze toned hand a tender squeeze and softly replied, "I know, Steven. I was so sorry when I heard from Chandler that you'd lost your wife. I was only too happy to be able to give you a job at the mill. I know it would have been very difficult for you to continue to work at your father's company since that's where you first met Verona."

"I was very grateful when you let me come to work for you, Scarlett. It made my life a little easier. I couldn't have stood going into Breckinridge Designs and seeing her empty chair, knowing that's where we met and where we got to spend every day together. Most husbands and wives only see each other a few hours a day, but we were together from the moment we woke up 'til the moment we said good night. Maybe someday I'll be ready to go back to work for my father, but I don't think it'll be for a while. I hope you've been happy with my work, Scarlett."

"I've been very happy with your work, Steven. After Rhett left me it was such a blessing to have you and Ashley running things at the mill and not worrying about things falling apart after I went to Tara."

 **"** Do you think you'll be returning to Tara soon?" he asked anxiously, trying to hide his longing for her to remain in Atlanta.

"I suppose I will, but I haven't made up my mind completely," she replied as she let out a despondent sigh. "You may not know this, but Chandler is courting my sister Sue Ellen and my other sister, Careen met a young man when were staying at the Meriwether Inn just outside of Clayton County so I would imagine that since he helps his family run the business he'd want her to live there and since Chandler lives in Atlanta he'd want Sue Ellen to come here. It might get very lonely at Tara, but still all the same I am happy that both of them found someone at the same time."

"It is good you're thinking ahead. At least if you come back to Atlanta, you'll have Chandler and Sue Ellen living here and of course you'll also have the friendships of Ashley and me and Mammy and Mable Rose. Most of all, you'll have likely have more choices for husbands than you would in Clayton County."

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee!" she exclaimed. "I am just so tired of men right about now. My first two husbands passed away and now I am about to have a divorce under my belt. I doubt most men would consider me a catch," she lamented. On the one hand she was terrified of being lonely, but on the other hand she relished the thought of being free and not being beholden to any man.

"Scarlett, I think there are probably many men out there who would meet you and be relieved to discover you didn't belong to somebody else," Steven said sincerely as he cast a thoughtful expression in her direction.

Scarlett gazed back into his sensuous molasses colored eyes and felt a wind blow through her soul as she realized maybe he was talking about himself. She felt a blush rising in her cheeks and decided it was best to deflect any sort of conversation that might encourage him. At least for now.


	39. Chapter 39

**Happy Sunday All! Hope you have a fantastic week!**

 **Chapter 39**

As the week wound on, Rhett grew anxious to find out what the detective was digging up. That Friday he stopped by his office for an update, expecting to hear some incriminating news about Steven.

He strolled into the office and spied Henry perusing through another stack of pictures. He wondered if any of them were of Steven. As soon as Henry looked up from his desk he greeted Rhett, "Well, well! Look who the wind blew in! Have a seat, Mr. Butler," he said commandingly as he waved his hand towards the chair in front of his desk.

"It sounds as though you may already have some news for me, Henry," Rhett replied anxiously as he settled into the chair.

"Looks like your Mr. Breckinridge is as clean as a whistle. Business graduate of Emory University, which as you know is a fine Atlanta learning institution. Worked at his father's firm, Breckinridge Interiors, for 9 years before tragedy struck and he lost his wife of 5 years. Turns out they met one another at the company and he was too heartbroken to take working there any more without her being there so that's when he went to work at your wife's lumber mill. So, as far as his past goes, couldn't find a dang blang thing to merit that handsome bonus you were offering so all you owe me is my basic fee, which you already paid me. I guess you were hoping to find some kind of dirt on him to disqualify him from working at your wife's firm, but don't appear to be nothing like that in the mix. Don't know what brought you here, Mr. Butler, but hope you're able to resolve it on your own," Henry commented perceptively.

"Well, I'd say all the information you provides me satisfies," Rhett responded calmly, trying to mask his disappointment. "I'd been out of town checking on family business when my wife hired him and I wanted to make sure she was in good hands. I thank you for your time, Henry," he said as he rose to leave.

"Nice doing business with you, Rhett; keep me in mind if you ever have need of this kind of service again."

Rhett didn't respond, he just tipped his hat towards Henry, gave him another Upman cigar and went on his way.

After Rhett left, Henry leaned back in his chair and heaved a sigh as he propped his feet up on his worn, wooden desk. Little did Rhett know that Henry was very good friends with the Breckinridge family. The information he provided Rhett required no effort on his part. He suspected Rhett's motives for hiring him also had to do with checking up on Steven and his wife. Had he not been such a close friend with the Breckinridges, he would have suggested pursuing that next and he knew without a doubt he probably would have reaped a large financial benefit from that endeavor. "Just my luck," he muttered out loud as he lit up the cigar Rhett left for him.

As Rhett wandered out into the streets, he contemplated what his next move should be. He strolled down to an exclusive inn called The Grand Hotel where he was staying at on Whitehall Street. At this hour of the day, the proprietors of the inn hosted afternoon receptions for their guests. He was pleased to see the efforts the staff had put in for today's festivities that was being held in the banquet room. They had centered a huge round table, spread with a shimmering ocean blue satin cloth right under the enormous sparkling chandelier. Around the rest of the room there were more nautical items on display. The mahogany paneled walls were decorated with swooping fish nets filled with star fish and sand dollars and each table was decorated with the same kind of cloth that was laid out on the large center table. He walked around the center table and observed the bountiful spread of oysters on the half shell, a large platter of plump fried shrimp, a steaming kettle of fish chowder and an abundance of crab legs. The staff had also put out freshly made hushpuppies, oyster crackers, and a variety of seafood sauces to sample. As he continued to eye the appealing appetizers, a British gentleman dressed in butler's attire appeared and offered to seat him at a table and bring him his appetizers. Rhett picked out the items he wanted and told the butler he would seat himself at the bar.

A few minutes later a white bearded man wearing a captain's hat and a shabby pea coat seated himself at the bar next to Rhett. "Evening, sir. Justin LaRue's my name. I'm from the great city of New Orleans," he said cheerfully in a Cajun accent as he stuck out a meaty hand to greet him. At first Rhett was annoyed he'd chosen to sit next to him since they were the only two people seated at a very long bar and he felt like this man was presumptuously encroaching on his privacy. However, after spending a few minutes talking with him, he began to appreciate how personable he was and started enjoying his company. As he spoke to Justin a little more, he learned he was a steamboat captain and he couldn't help but think about the irony as he glanced around at the decorations in the banquet room. Learning Justin was a steamboat captain from New Orleans also stirred up memories of his honeymoon with Scarlett and made him almost regret he'd walked out on their second honeymoon.

As the night progressed, Rhett downed several scotches and began to relax enough to open up with Justin about his situation with Scarlett.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello everyone. I tried to post this chapter on Superbowl Sunday, but had some technical difficulties and didn't get a chance to re-post it until now. Apologies for the delay in re-posting. Hope you all have fun watching the Winter Olympics and have a marvelous weekend!**

 **Chapter 40**

As Rhett's story unraveled, Justin began to see the bigger picture. He mostly listened as Rhett spoke, but could finally no longer hold his peace.

He took a chomp out of his last piece of fried shrimp and exclaimed, "Sounds like you're takin' out all of yore aggrevayshun agin' this Ashley fellow on your wife, sir! You best get it togetha afore you lose her forever."

"I hardly think it's a cause worth pursuing, Jusin," Rhett responded brusquely, deeply offended Justin wasn't taking his side.

"I'se just calls 'em like I sees 'em is all," Justin replied calmly, undaunted by Rhett's defensiveness. "Boy if you keep this stupid stuff up, pretty soon you'll git so dumb you'll fogit how to breathe!" he exclaimed.

Rhett shot back a look of resentment at Justin before he quickly broke out in robust laughter at his last line. What made it even funnier to him was hearing him utter those words in a deep Cajun drawl.

Justin took a deep swig of whiskey then broke out in a smile. He appreciated the fact that Rhett could laugh at himself. When he spoke again, his tone became much more serious. "Boy, don't you know they's some people that God ain't ever gonna send true love to in a whole lifetime? He's done blessed you with a treasure. Sure, she was a diamond in the rough when you found her, but I think she sounds like a polished gem now. Ya wanna give that up and start all over? You might never find true love like that agin."

"It's nice that you're a religious man and have enough faith to believe there's some sort of Supreme Being who can conjure up true love when it suits him, but I've always been able to make my own way."

"Naw! I ain't so religious, just blessed enough for knowing Jesus is just about – pardon me, Lord – is the only way to get to Heaven. My past ain't bin very perfect, but I can take great comfort in knowin' Jesus hung out more with the sinners than the holier-than-thous when he roamed this earth. Heck! If he held back on them Roman soliders instead of lettin' Him have it, I know he'll be able to put with me enough to let me stroll right through them pearly gates when my time comes," he said in a low and soothing voice as he thoughtfully stroked his snowy chin.

"But if there is a God and he is so wonderful, why would he take my child away? What did she ever do to him?" Rhett growled with anger.

"Let me ask you somethin', Rhett," Justin continued, undaunted by Rhett's resentment.

"Ask if you will," Rhett responded with annoyance, trying to contain himself around someone who he now thoroughly considered to be some sort of religious nut.

"Now you done told me that heart breakin' story about yore little girl Bonnie passin' away. I wanta say I am powerful sorry that you lost her, but do you know that since she left this earth when she was so young that the Lord took her straight to his bosom? Don't you want a chance to see her agin and be with her for the rest of eternity? I know you said you kin make your own away out in life, but if the heartbreak of losing your young 'un kin bring you into a place of eternal joy, maybe someday you'll realize God has a plan for everything and that plan is to make bad things good for all those who love and trust in Him whether it's now or later up in Heaven."

Rhett was stumped for a response. For all of his life he had relished debating any religious person who crossed his path, but now one of them was telling him he had a chance to see Bonnie again and he couldn't bring himself to contradict Justin's words. He arose from his bar stool and left without responding to Justin. The countenance on his face reflected a peculiar mixture of darkness and bewilderment. That night he tossed and turned, trying to both reject and absorb Justin's words.

In the morning, he went down to the lobby and saw Justin holding a piece of luggage in his hand. He ran to catch up with him before he exited the hotel.

"Please wait, Mr. LaRue!" he cried out desperately.

Justin spun slowly around and looked at Rhett straight in the eye. "Well, good mornin', Rhett! I was quite sure you was never gonna speak to me again after last night. What can I do ya for?"

Rhett eyed the black valise in Justin's hands and knew that meant he was on his way out of Atlanta, but he hoped Justin had enough time to chat with him before he left. "I was wondering if I might have a chance to talk to you about our conversation last night That is if you have time – I don't want to hold you up if you're getting ready to catch a train."

"Not a problem. The train for New Orleans don't leave for another coupla hours. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to grab some breakfast. I know they got mighty good food at this here hotel, but I always make it a point to stop in at a little place that's 'bout half a block from the train stain whenever I'm in Atlanta. The folks that runs it has been friends of mine goin' way back. Care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Rhett answered, breaking out into a great big smile. You lead the way."

A few blocks later they arrived at a restaurant called The Dixie Junction Café. Rhett looked over his menu and ordered a light breakfast of cinnamon raisin oatmeal and toast with strawberry jam, while Justin opted for a heartier fare of steak and eggs with potatoes.

After they ordered their food, Rhett got right to the point. "Justin, I would like to believe that what you say about Heaven and seeing Bonnie again is true, but I just can't get past thinking it's probably a wishful fairy tale and that it would be a waste of my time and energy to hope for something that most likely is too good to be true."

"Now Rhett, it ain't very difficult for someone to see I ain't a very learned man – now don't git me wrong, that don't mean I ain't got smarts or else they'da never let me be a steamboat captain. Nevertheless, I do know a little something, about a man by the name of Pascal who once made a very wise wager for himself."

"And what was that?"

"This man from France, Pascal, come up with a wager that goes somethin' like this – he said we should live as though God is real, 'cause if he's not, then we ain't gonna know any better when we git put into that big pine box and lowered into the ground. But if he IS and we didn't choose to believe in Him, after we close our eyes for the final time we'll be staring straight into the Devil's eyes forever! I don't know about you, Rhett, but that's not a pair of eyes I'd care to be looking into for one second, let alone for all eternity. You told me you're a gambling man. I'd say heeding Mr. Pascal's wager would probably be the smartest bet you could ever make."

"So basically you're saying that if I take that bet I have nothing to lose and everything to gain?"

"Exactly. What makes it even better is the fact that it don't require no anteing up on your part to take that bet. You couldn't pay or earn your way to Heaven even if you tried."

"Something doesn't quite add up, Justin. Wouldn't God expect us to do something before he'd consider accepting us for all eternity? What's the catch? All the other religions in the world say you have to live your life well enough to get into Heaven."

"Ain't nothing you can do sir. I kin look at you and tell you're successful because you've used the smarts the good Lord gave you and turned it into a lot of wealth. So you probably figure anything worth having means you have to strive for it. But having eternal salvation ain't about showin' God what you can do. Jesus already paid yore sin debt in full cross almost a thousand years ago. All he expects us to do is to acknowledge we are sinners and have the faith to believe he took care of everythin' for us through his dying and resurrection. Listen, Rhett, God knew who His children would be before he ever created this world. That don't mean he picked us out ahead of time and rejected everyone else. Just means he knew who would be willing to accept him as their Lord and not reject Him. If you're one of them, then our paths were meant to cross just exactly as they did and you're on your way to becoming one of His sons. God uses his believers and the Holy Spirit to introduce us to Him so he can begin that parental relationship with us that he's been longin' for even before Adam and Eve were ever created. But that relationship can't start until you believe in what His Son did for you and acknowledge that Jesus is the Son of God. I pray you is destined to become my Christian brother, but that's up to you. God ain't gonna make no one do something against their will."

Rhett took in what Justin was saying and finally asked, "So there's nothing else I need to do to go to Heaven other than believe that Jesus died on the cross for my sins, was resurrected, and accept the fact that He is the Son of God?"

"Correct," Justin answered affirmatively without adding anything else.

After their meal, Rhett said his final goodbyes to Justin and caught a Hansom cab to take him back to the mansion.


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy Sunday Evening! Hope you all have a nice week ahead of you!**

 **Chapter 41**

When Rhett arrived at the mansion, it was Mammy who greeted him at the door. She paused momentarily when she came face to face with him and stared at him with a wide-eyed expression before she spoke. She was stunned to see him return and was nervous because Scarlett and Steven would be arriving later on that morning for lunch.

"'Scuse me, Missuh Rhett. I wasn't spectin' youse to be a comin' 'round today. Come on in! I needs to have a talk wit youse **right now**!" she ordered

"What about, Mammy?" he asked as he handed her his hat and coat and cast a look of concern in her direction.

"It's 'bout Miz Scarlett. Now youse don't need to be catchin' me up 'bouts what happened af'er youse lefts Tara 'cause Scarlett done told me all dat. But _youse_ needs to know dat a young fellow named Steven, who work for her down at the mill, seem to be mighty fond of Scarlett. He been comin' round here most every day tryin' to comfort her from de nasty way you treated her afore youse two parted your ways."

"Oh?" Rhett asked, trying to conceal the concern he had about Steven going back to the night he'd first seen him at the restaurant. He wondered if Mammy had any details to share with him about whether or not Scarlett was growing close to him. "Might I ask if Scarlett is fond of him, too?"

"As far as I can figure, I'se don't tink so - least not in _dat_ way. But she's a hurtin' pretty bad and is glad for his company since she ain't got no Suellen around to talk to 'bout all dis."

"I see," Rhett replied as he crossed his arms and stood there contemplating how he should respond to Mammy's news.

Before he could dwell on it too much longer, Mammy continued. "Capt'n Butler deyse a comin' over here later on dis morning for a bite of lunch and I'se just thought you should know all dat afore dey shows up here."

Just then, Mable Rose appeared. She was just as shocked as Mammy was to see him come back so soon, but masked her surprise by extending her hand to greet him. "Good mornin', Missuh Butler. I wasn't 'spectin' youse to come 'round today, but it shore is a pleasure to see ya," she said warmly. "Mammy and I was just gettin' ready to share a pot of tea. Won't you please join us?" she asked expectantly, hoping he would accept. She, like Mammy, was eager to get to the bottom of why he was here today.

Rhett suddenly realized he was in the presence of good Christian ladies and thought maybe they could help him sort out his feelings about his new found faith as well as give him some wisdom about salvaging his marriage. "Mable Rose, I would be honored to join you and Mammy for tea – that is on one condition…."

"Why certainly, Missuh Butler! And what might that be?" she asked sweetly.

"That you will listen to a story about a steamboat captain named Justin LaRue I just met," he responded.

Mammy and Mable Rose looked at each other with askance. They couldn't imagine how a story about a steamboat captain had anything to do with the situation between him and Scarlett. Finally, Mable Rose decided to be the one to answer, "Why, of course, Missuh Butler. If'n youse wants to tells us a story 'bouts a steamboat cap'n. We'll be a happy to lissun."

Mammy waddled impatiently towards the kitchen to fix the tea, shaking her head and mumbling to herself when she was out of everyone's earshot. "Mmmph! I tink dat man's gone just 'bout plum' crazy. Wantin' a talk 'bout a steamboat cap'n and he's 'bout to lose his wife to anotha man!"

"Whadya say, Mammy?" Pork asked curiously.

"Wha'd I say 'bouts mens bein' in my kitchen, Pork?" she bellowed. She was agitated that he'd not only broken his kitchen rule, but also that he may have overheard her. "I done tol' you and tol' youse to stay oudda here!"

Pork quickly grabbed a buttered biscuit from the counter that he prepared as a mid-morning snack and quietly disappeared without responding to her. He chuckled inwardly; it was always great fun for him when he could get a rise out of Mammy.

After Mammy poured the tea and prepared the silver serving tray, she joined Mable Rose and Rhett in the parlor. Rhett had already started telling Mable Rose about his encounter with Justin. Upon hearing the news that Rhett had accepted Christ, Mable could not contain herself when Mammy reappeared. "Oh, Mammy! It's da most excitin' news. Missuh Rhett's done give his life to the **Lord**!"

Mammy almost dropped her tray when she heard Mable Rose's announcement. "Youse don't say, Missuh Rhett?" Mammy exclaimed excitedly. "Well dis is a very happy day!" she added, beaming brightly. She had known for a very long time that he was not a believer so this was absolutely miraculous news to fall on her ears.

"I would have never pictured myself having this conversation with anyone," Rhett confessed as Mammy handed him a cup of tea. "But when Justin told me that believing in Jesus was my ticket to seeing Bonnie again, I suddenly couldn't get past knowing that having a relationship with Him is the most important thing I could ever do in my life. I just hope Scarlett can forgive me and will believe me when I tell her it's my heart's desire to look ahead and never again backwards at all the problems we've had in our past."

"You sure got a lot on yore plate," Mammy responded soberly. "Do youse rememba how hard youse had to chase afta Scarlett all dem years afore she's became yore wife?"

"I do."

"Well she seem like she's about like dat again. I don't rightly know how easy it gonna be for youse to hold onto her. She was plenty mad afta you treat her so bad dat day youse was gonna leave outta town for yore second honeymoon. She say she's fed up wif you now and wanta move on wif her life. I'se quiet shore havin' dat Steven fella 'round might be makin' her feel like she don't need youse anymore now dat she got him dotin' on her the way he do."

Rhett heaved a sigh and took a final sip of tea. He arose from his chair and announced to Mammy and Mable Rose that he hoped to return sometime to discuss his new found faith with them and let them know it was probably best to leave before Scarlett and Steven arrived. Mammy shook her head sadly, but didn't say a word. She was convinced, once again, that Rhett was choosing to retreat from Scarlett.

Rhett made his way out into the street and strolled around for a while before he found another Hansom cab to flag down. Even though Mammy's intuitions were always razor sharp, this time she was dead wrong.

As the driver slowed the carriage to a halt to pick him up, Rhett instructed him to take him to Magnolia Avenue and let him know the quicker he got him there, the bigger his tip would be.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend.**

 **Chapter 42**

The driver followed Rhett's instructions and swiftly delivered him to Breckinridge Interiors. Once again, Chandler spotted Rhett through his mirror. _Well, well, wonder to what do I owe this visit from Mr. Butler today?_ Chandler asked himself as he rose to open the front door. This time he wasn't letting him inside because he didn't want his uncle getting involved with the conversation.

"Morning, Rhett? What can I do for you?" Chandler asked seriously, knowing on some level it probably had to do with his cousin.

"Is there a place we can speak privately?" Rhett asked soberly.

"'Bout the most private place I know is at my house. It's only a few blocks from here. Wait here a second while I let my uncle know I'm leaving for a while."

Rhett nodded in return and lit a cigar while he waited.

They mostly walked in silence to Chandler's house. It was a picture perfect late winter day in Atlanta. With sparkling clear skies and just a slight chill in the air, it felt like spring was getting ready to edge into the landscape. The people who were out were enjoying the pleasant weather and happily going about their business. On the way to his house, Chandler took a look at his watch and noticed it was getting close to lunchtime so he stopped into a small market on the way. He quickly purchased a sausage and cheese, along with a loaf of bread and some cider and offered to make them both lunch at his house.

When they arrived, Chandler explained his time was limited so he ushered Rhett into the kitchen right away while he prepared their lunch. Rhett glanced around at his surroundings and was impressed. He could see Chandler's eye for upscale design was also reflected in the décor of his home. There were several inviting focal points in his kitchen, including a bay window that overlooked a garden and a brick walk in fireplace in the corner. Chandler invited him to have a seat a table that looked like it belonged in a renaissance painting. Rhett complimented Chandler on the table and Chandler informed him the furniture had been imported from Spain.

As Chandler brought their lunch to the table, he finally asked, "What's on your mind, Rhett?" Usually Chandler was easy going, but he'd been having a tough day at work and his patience had been worn thin before Rhett ever arrived at his place of business.

"I'll get to the point, Chandler. I'm concerned about the amount of time your cousin is spending with my wife."

Chandler leaned back in his chair and cast a look of amusement towards Rhett as he responded, "Well, ain't that a hoot? I _told_ you leaving your wife would open her up to being around other men and you didn't seemed too concerned about it the time. I dare say you'd have been on your way back up to Asheville, if he weren't around. Do you really think Scarlett's going to think you're being sincere? If she followed your wishes and cut him out of her life how does she know you're just not going to take off again? I heard about that scene at the lumber mill and down at the train station and I gotta tell you, Rhett, I don't think you have any more legs to stand on, especially when it comes to telling Scarlett what to do with her life."

"Something's changed Chandler," Rhett responded quietly.

"Rhett, that's what _all_ men say when they've messed up with their wives, but please enlighten me. What's different this time?" he asked doubtfully.

"I've found God and I know with His help I can make things right with Scarlett."

Chandler threw back his head and laughed, "Oh, come on now, Captain Butler! A bon vivant man such as your self can certainly come up with a more convincing tactic than that one!"

"I guess I was wrong about you, Chandler. I'd been operating under the assumption you were a Christian man. No one ever told me you were, but from your actions and speech it seemed very plausible," Rhett added with disappointment. "I thank you for your hospitality today, but I must go and find my wife. Your prediction for Scarlett's lack of receptivity is likely very accurate, but I need to confront her personally and find this out for myself. Even if she doesn't want me back, I know I have eternal salvation and can live out the remainder of days with that being my reassurance of a better world ahead."

Rhett quietly let himself out while Chandler burned with shame. He was in fact a Christian, but his attitude towards Rhett had not demonstrated that. He sprinted towards his front door and called out in a loud, almost pleading voice, "Wait, Rhett! Let me go with you to Scarlett's!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy weekend all. Hope you're enjoying the final days of winter. I love the cooler weather and wish it could last a little longer than it does.**

 **Chapter 43**

When Rhett and Chandler arrived at their destination, Chandler let out a sigh of frustration as he spotted Steven's carriage tied to a hitching post on the side of the mansion. Judging from the lack of surprise on Rhett's face, he suspected Rhett already knew Steven was going to be there and was annoyed Rhett had not bothered to mention this possibility when he offered to tag along. Chandler's sour mood quickly returned because he was simply not ready to experience the level of confrontation he knew was about to occur.

Mammy was out on the portico when they arrived. She was standing at the top of the steps drinking in the pleasantness of the weather before she spotted them. She had been momentarily daydreaming about the times from her childhood when her little brother Eli would gaze up to the heavens on days like this and tell her God had painted a blueberry sky just for them and sprinkled it with fluffy dumpling clouds so they could play in them. Mammy remembered teasing her little brother when he talked about playing in the clouds, but he would always insist they _could_ play on them if they climbed up to the top of the tallest tall oak tree nestled on the summit of a very steep hill on the plantation where they lived in Mississippi. Since they had tragically been separated through slave trades when they'd grown older, she knew nothing about her brother's whereabouts, but she was quite certain if he'd passed away already that he was up in Heaven living out his fantasy of frolicking around the clouds with the angels. Suddenly she noticed Rhett and Chandler coming her way and her daydreams instantly vanished as she scrambled down the steps to greet them before they went inside.

"Capt'n Butler! Chandler! Missuh Steve's here wif Scarlett!"

"Yes, Mammy, we can see that," Rhett replied calmly. "This also happens to be my home and I do believe he's with _my_ wife as we speak. There is no need for me to be taken aback that he's here. Chandler, it was very generous for you to offer to escort me here, but I certainly don't expect you to be involved in the mix of what may transpire when I walk through that door – especially since Steven happens to be your cousin. I wouldn't want you to comprise your family loyalties on my account."

Chandler stood there speechless for a few moments. He still felt guilty for the way he had spoken to Rhett and on some level he had thought Steven might have been the remedy for Scarlett after the way Rhett had treated her. But in his heart of hearts he'd known Rhett was the right man for Scarlett from the moment he'd laid eyes on him that night at the mansion. Finally he spoke, "Rhett, I know Steven is my cousin, but the fact is that I'm with you on this one, man. I gotta be honest with you. If I thought for a second you weren't being sincere I'd be a thousand percent on Steven's side. He's a kind gentleman who suffered heart ache a few years ago when he lost his wife Verona and I know he'd treat Scarlett like a queen, but she's still your wife and if you truly love her she should remain your wife. I'd be privileged to walk through that door with you and offer whatever support I can."

Rhett nodded in his direction and strolled up the steps towards the front door with Chandler following him close behind. Mammy stood there watching them wide-eyed, shaking her head. She sighed because she knew another drama was about to unfold and refused to go inside with them. This was a performance she did not care to see. She already knew Scarlett was not going to be thrilled to see Rhett again.

When Rhett and Chandler entered the mansion, there was no sign of Scarlett or Steven. Pork entered the parlor and Rhett asked him where Scarlett was and he told him she was outside on the back verandah. As Rhett and Chandler approached the verandah, they could hear the sounds of laughter echoing through the French glass windows that overlooked the verandah. They continued outside and suddenly Scarlett's tinkling giggles of merriness dissipated into the air as she glanced at Rhett. Rhett was taken aback when she looked at him. Her eyes resembled two chilling minty spheres suspended in a galaxy of indifference. Her expressionless look reminded him of the same gaze his mother had cast upon him when he'd been expelled from West Point. How'd he wished his mother's eyes had been filled with _some_ kind of emotion. He would have even preferred an irate expression to the look she had given him that had made him feel like a total stranger in her presence. It was the same hollow look Scarlett had in her eyes right now.

A few moments later Steven spoke up at Rhett's unexpected appearance. "Rhett, if you've come here to give Scarlett any kind of trouble, you'll have to answer to me!" he announced passionately with chivalrous conviction.

"I appreciate your protectiveness of my wife. I know I deserve a reprimand for my callous performance at our last farewell, but I beg to differ with your statement. I believe it is _you_ that will have to answer to me!" Rhett responded in a calm, but threatening tone of voice.

Chandler instinctively knew what a formidable opponent Rhett could be when pushed to the brink and decided his role in this drama was to play the intermediary. "Steven, I think you'd better leave. Rhett needs to speak with his _wife,"_ Chandler interjected not so subtlety to remind Steven that he had no claim to Scarlett.

"Just a minute!" Scarlett protested. "Neither one of you possesses me! Steven I appreciate the support you've given me, but I have no interest in pursuing a romance with you or _any_ other man right now! I am still a married woman. And you, Rhett! How dare you come here today and speak to Steven the way you just did. If you truly wanted to look out for my interest, it shouldn't have been just because you were concerned that another man might fancy me. You should have wanted me for who I am and not just because you were worried that someone else might take me away from you!"

Rhett was delighted to see the vivid animation dancing in her eyes when she finally acknowledged him. At last he knew he stood a chance to redeem himself with her, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He was drawn back to the memory of the first moments when he'd been captured under her spell at Twelve Oaks. He'd known what a treasure she was then and he was willing to do whatever it would take to reclaim the prize that had once been in his possession.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Stephen reluctantly left out of respect to Chandler. He was not disheartened yet about Scarlett's feelings for him. He respected the fact that was she virtuous enough not to pursue another relationship while she was still Mrs. Butler. But even though she was still married, he had every intention of staying in her life in order to pave the way for something to blossom once she became a free woman.

An awkward silence hung in the air after Steven's departure. Chandler was the first one to break the quietness. "Scarlett, darlin', I think you need to hear what your husband's come to tell you today," he gushed with enthusiasm.

Scarlett's brows rose up in sarcastic arches and she pursed her ruby lips for a few moments before she zapped his plea. "Chandler, _sugar,_ I am quite offended you came here to defend this man who is my husband in name only. I also thought you were as shrewd as I am, but now I realize you're just about as gullible as whoever the first fool was that bought that bottle of snake oil liniment. I was in the kitchen talking to Mammy while she was making lunch for me and Steven and she told me all about this imaginary encounter Rhett had with a steamboat captain from New Orleans leading him to Jesus. Do you really think _Rhett_ found religion out of the clear blue sky? He once told me he didn't even believe there is a hell. I'm not buying any of it and if you want to regain my respect, you won't either."

Chandler knelt down in front of Scarlett and grasped her by the shoulders. "Scarlett, you are about to make a _huge_ mistake if you don't hear him out!" Chandler said forcefully as he made her look directly into his flashing turquoise eyes.

Scarlett pushed him away immediately and scolded him. "Chandler Breckinridge if you ever talk to me about this subject again, you'll never be welcomed back to my house!" she seethed.

"I don't appreciate you talking to my future brother-in-law that way," Rhett interjected with calm authority.

Scarlett started to protest against Rhett for making such a ridiculous remark, but suddenly it was as if she was in a waking dream as a group of people crossed her imagination. The group of people was family and friends, something she'd sadly been lacking in her life when Melanie died and Rhett had left her and when her sisters had wanted nothing to do with her. She suddenly pictured being with Rhett and Chandler and Suellen and even Paddy and Fiona. She also liked the idea of Rhett and Chandler being brother-in-laws and becoming good friends. She glanced back at Chandler and realized now why he was so desperate to reunite her with Rhett. She knew then and there it was her pride that had almost ruined her life once before. This time it could ruin it forever if she gave in to it.

Her face softened into a sweet expression before she responded and this time she spoke directly to Rhett. "Rhett, I think we'd better continue this conversation privately. Would you mind leaving us, Chandler?"

"Certainly not. I really have to get back to work soon anyway. I have a feeling Uncle Jack's gonna have my hide if I don't."

"Well, then he'll have to answer to _me_ if he does," Scarlett remarked playfully.

"Goodbye, darlin' and good luck to you both," Chandler said sincerely as he rose to let himself out. Rhett nodded his thanks to Chandler as he walked back into the house.

On the way out, both Mammy and Mable Rose tried to corner Chandler to find out what was going on, but since he truly was under the gun to get back to his job, he simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders before he quickly exited through the front door.

Mammy decided she'd waited long enough to find out how Rhett and Scarlett were getting along so she prepared a tray with a couple of glasses of red wine and a small cheese and bread platter to take out to them. "I'se thought youse two mights wants some freshmints," she announced cheerfully as she laid the tray on the table.

"Well, Mammy dear, aren't you the sweet one?" Scarlett responded with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Mammy had seen that same twinkle since Scarlett was a tiny girl, so she knew Scarlett was fully aware of the real reason she had toddled out to the verandah with these goodies. She also knew Scarlett didn't mind either. She just wished once in a while she could get something past her, but it never worked. She remembered this was the reason Scarlett had always been the favorite child she'd ever raised. She had loved the challenge and Scarlett's antics made her otherwise dull existence very entertaining.

Rhett had caught on, too and cast an amused glance at Mammy. "Would you care to join us, Mammy so you don't have to sneak around the side of the house to listen in?"

"Capt'n Butler! You is bad!" she responded, chuckling so hard that tears came to her eyes and she nearly lost her balance. "You ain't accusin' ol' Mammy of bein' a spy is you?"

"Oh no, Mammy. Captain Butler knows fully well, you've _never_ been the curious sort of type," Scarlett answered mockingly.

When Mammy finally regained her composure, she quietly slipped away before breaking into more laughter as she re-entered the house.

"What you so happy 'bout?" Mable Rose asked Mammy.

"Oh, girl I tinks Captain Butler and Miz Scarlett's is gonna be all right! I tink I was right 'bout what I say before. Dis shore looks like it's gonna turn out to be a happy day!" she proclaimed with a beaming expression on her face.

"I hopes you is right," Mable responded cautiously. "Dis day ain't over yet," she sighed. She wasn't going to believe everything was settled with Rhett and Scarlett until she saw it with her own eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

**Happy Palm Sunday! Hope you all enjoy the rest of your weekend.**

 **Chapter 45**

"Scarlett, it seems like we've both come a long way to have this conversation in our own backyard," Rhett quipped with irony.

Scarlett stared back at Rhett and blurted out, "Rhett, I've had enough of this back and forth nonsense! What I really want now is for us to move on with our lives and start a family."

"You know there's only way to make that happen, my dear," he whispered seductively as he slid his hand sensuously up her thigh.

"Fiddle-dee-dee!" Scarlett exclaimed. "It's a big relief you remember how! I was sore afraid your newfound religion was going to change you into a dried up old prude. But might I remind you that every eye in the house is probably peeping at us through the windows so we might want to get out of here for a while!"

"What's wrong with going upstairs to your boudoir?" he asked as he tried very hard to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Oh, no! And have Mammy and Mable Rose downstairs chattering on about our lovemaking?"

"Scarlett, their chattering wouldn't bother me in the slightest. But since it would offend you, why don't you come join me where I've been staying downtown? Tomorrow morning we'll talk about making plans for a second honeymoon. And when I say honeymoon – I mean a _real_ honeymoon this time. Baltimore has its charms, but this is a tremendous celebration we're about to embark on so I would like the honor of taking you to a place that is much more romantic."

"Where might that be?" Scarlett asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning. It'll make the surprise that more special," Rhett answered softly as he stroked her hair affectionately before he helped her up.

When they went back into the house, Mammy and Mable Rose scattered away from each other and tried their best to pretend they hadn't been watching Rhett and Scarlett from the windows.

"Mammy and Mable Rose! There's no need to act like you two weren't spying on us. I saw you running from the windows," Scarlett said in a mock scold before she broke out into laughter. "Well, I hate to take away the fun for the rest of your afternoon, but Captain Butler and I are going downtown and we'll be spending the night there. I'll be back in the morning though to gather up my things. We're _finally_ going on that second honeymoon," Scarlett announced joyously.

"You bet youse a comin' back here afore youse two go on dat der honeymoon. I'se aimin' for us all to have a barbeque afore youse leaves town!" Mammy proclaimed almost harshly.

"Mammy!" Scarlett snickered. "Why on earth would you want us to eat barbeque so early in the morning? I'm sure we'll have breakfast at the hotel before we come around here."

"I ain'ts talkin' 'bout dat kind of barbeque, Miz Scarlett! Now you hush up and lissen to what yore Mammy's got to say! Capt'n Butler I wants to know and I wants to know right now – where's dem divorce papers youse been a totin' round?"

By now, Rhett had practically forgotten about the papers and it took him a moment to remember what he'd done with them. "Well, Mammy I seem to recall they're still in my briefcase, which is at the hotel."

"Well, you gets dem papers o'er here in da mornin' 'cause I wants to watch youse burn dem right back here behind da house. If'n youse cant't do that, den I'll tink Miz Scarlett gone and lost her mind if she go on dat honeymoon wif you," Mammy said forcefully.

"Mammy, I think that's an excellent idea," Rhett responded as he broke out into a huge smile. "I'll even let you be the one to light the match and set it to flame."

Mammy looked pleased to be the one to do the honors and settled back down enough to wish them both a gracious goodbye.


	46. Chapter 46

Happy Sunday all! Hope you enjoy what's left of the weekend.

Thank you Rhett's Love and Starlite for your recent reviews.

 **Chapter 46**

Scarlett was awoken the next morning by a pearly sliver of light seeping through the room's thick, blue velvet curtains and casting a beam upon her down filled pillow. She blinked as the early morning light roused her to consciousness and rolled over and stared at the still sleeping Rhett. It was almost surreal to see him lying in bed next to her. She noticed his usually well-groomed hair, hung down lazily over his forehead in silken strands. She found herself drawn to the disheveled appearance of his dark locks, tousled during their rapturous evening of passion. She gazed wistfully at him some more, drinking in the essence of his arousing manliness, before she cursed herself. She pondered regretfully about all the years she'd lost of extraordinary lovemaking simply because she was fantasizing about a half specimen of a man like Ashley.

A few moments later, Rhett stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Still worried that I'm a dried up old prude?" he asked as he focused on Scarlett with an amorous expression in his eyes and softly traced the outlines of her curvaceous, milky torso with his fingertips.

"Not at all, my husband. Not at all," she murmured sensuously as she moved in closer to give him a deep, lingering kiss, hoping he would take the hint that she wanted more.

After they shared another intimate encounter, they lovingly snuggled with each another and fell off into a light slumber. This time it was Rhett who woke first. Before he roused Scarlett, he took a few private moments to gaze upon her ravishing beauty. While he had been acquainted with a bevy of attractive women before he'd encountered Scarlett, it was her unique concoction of sultriness and innocence that had made him crave her from the very second he spotted her at Twelve Oaks. He recalled all those years of yearning for her and practically running to her house right after Frank's funeral so he could capture her for his very own through a marriage proposal. The stormy marriage that followed had been a very long heartbreaking episode, but at last a rainbow was starting to stretch across the horizon and the love he had been seeking from for her so long was coming to fruition.

After gazing at her adoringly for a while, he wanted her company again so he playfully tickled the soles of her feet to rouse her.

"Great balls of fire, Rhett!" Scarlett yelled out with a start before she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Good morning my precious queen. Are you ready to hear where I am taking you on your second honeymoon?"

Scarlett's eyes opened wide and glistened like two polished green apples in anticipation as she answered, "Oh, yes, Rhett do tell me where you're taking us!" she pleaded excitedly like a child begging to tear the wrapping off her birthday present.

He took her ivory hands into his and softly kissed each of them before he answered. "My dear, since you are my queen, how would you feel about spending your second honeymoon in the quaint city of Paris, France?"

"Rhett **!** " Scarlett exclaimed with joy and shock. "Do you mean it? I never thought I'd be going to **Paris**! That would be a dream come true!"

"My dear, that is all I ever wanted to do was to make your dreams come true. Please don't deny me that pleasure this time around!"

"Oh, Rhett," Scarlett responded with a tinge of guilt, "I don't know why I was such a fool!" she lamented.

"There'll be no more of that," he replied as he cupped her chin gently and turned her face towards him so he could speak directly into her eyes. "Through our separation, I believe we've both come a long way in discovering the reasons a marriage that should have been a bottomless well of happiness instead plunged into an abyss of nightmares."

"Oh, Rhett! You are so good to me!" Scarlett declared with authentic gratefulness. She finally cherished the abundance of gifts Rhett had given her since those early days when he would come to visit her during the war. Gone were the days when she would just use his love as a means of grabbing selfish treasures. "Well, let's go tell the others the news and after that can we leave on our journey right away?" she begged.

Rhett let out a deep laugh and hugged Scarlett close to him. "Of, course my dear. I can't wait to get started either."


	47. Chapter 47

**Happy Memorial Day Weekend! Hope you all have a good one. Thank you so much for your review Melody-Rose-20 ~:O)**

 **Chapter 47**

After eating breakfast at the hotel, Rhett and Scarlett went back to the mansion to say their goodbyes. Mammy insisted they didn't dare leave until Rhett lived up to his promise to let her burn the divorce papers. After obliging Mammy, he followed Scarlett upstairs and sat up on her bed while she and Mammy packed for the trip. He told them both to do light packing because he was going to be taking Scarlett shopping for clothes in Paris.

He watched with amusement as she and Mammy argued with one another about what she should be taking. Finally, he stared at his pocket watch and warned them both that he and Scarlett needed to be on the train within less than two hours if they were going to make it to New York in time to catch the ship to Europe. Scarlett panicked at his announcement and hurriedly grabbed a few more items before she slammed the lid shut on her traveling trunk.

The train trip from Atlanta seemed like an interminable ride for Scarlett, who was eagerly waiting to see the sights of Paris. At last they reached the Pennsylvania Railroad Station in Jersey City. Scarlett was amazed at the colossal size of the depot as well as the multitude of passengers frantically rushing through the station past her like a herd of gazelles running from a lion in an inexplicable hurry to get to who knew where. Being sharp herself, she respected their brisk energy, but she noticed they seemed to lack the old world gentility that was found in abundance in Atlanta and throughout the South. She was glad she'd succeeded in talking Ashley out of bringing Melanie to the City. She was sure a gentle soul like her would have never fit into this area of the country very well and would have been absolutely miserable in these surroundings. They made their way out of the station and boarded a steam ferry to take them over to Manhattan. Rhett hailed a hansom cab in front of the ferry landing at Cortlandt Street and asked the driver to take them to the South Street Sea Port. After purchasing their ocean liner tickets and getting their baggage checked, Rhett told Scarlett that it would be a few more hours before the ship departed and suggested they go to a nearby restaurant called Delmonico's.

As they entered the restaurant, Scarlett breathed in the affluent atmosphere that was complimented by numerous well-to-do patrons gathered together for their steak and cocktail lunches. The opulence of the restaurant's interior was but a backdrop for her as she scanned the clientele, who Rhett explained were mostly stockbrokers from Wall Street. She didn't think it possible, but they were dressed in suits that looked even more fashionable than Rhett's. There were only a few women eating at the restaurant, but they were also dressed very stylishly. Scarlett noticed immediately they were all wearing classy dresses made of deeply colored, rich looking fabrics that clung smoothly to their physiques and flattered their shapely figures. She gazed down at the pale peach taffeta dress she had on with a billowy skirt trimmed in intricate ruffled layers. It was a very expensive garment and she knew it would be the envy of women in Atlanta, but she could tell it was not the type of style that would not impress these sophisticated women very much. She had always prided herself on her taste in clothes and almost felt disappointed that she hadn't arrived in Manhattan wearing something more suitable, but her mood was elevated when she recollected Rhett would be taking her shopping when they arrived in Paris. She loved knowing she would soon possess attire that even these elite Yankee women would desire.

After they finished lunch, they left to go back to the port. As they scurried along the winding ribbons of narrow streets in lower Manhattan, darkened by the shadows of tall financial offices that rose above them, Rhett was tempted to point out famous landmarks to Scarlett along the way, but their luxury of extra time was quickly dwindling down. With barely moments to spare, they quickly boarded the ship. Rhett had booked a suite with an ocean view and once they got settled in with their luggage, he suggested to Scarlett they join the other passengers on the deck so they could catch a scenic view of Manhattan and the other surrounding islands as the ship exited the harbor.

As the ship started traveling north up the East River, Rhett pointed out the Brooklyn Bridge to Scarlett. It was still under construction, but was already an impressive sight. As Scarlett scanned the eastern side of Manhattan, she decided this city was a mixture of elegance and coarseness. Along the shoreline, she would intermittently spot neighborhoods lined with rows of enchanting brownstones and picturesque landscaping and then the scenery would change again a few blocks later to bleak, brick tenement dwellings that she found absolutely dismal.

Rhett had been so excited about bringing Scarlett to Manhattan. He absolutely loved its culture and wanted to broaden her horizons by sharing it with her. To him, it was a gateway to a modern era he was certain was just around the corner. He'd hoped Scarlett would be mesmerized on their brief stop here, but he sensed that while she was intrigued, it didn't completely excite her. He wondered if it was due to a deeply ingrained Southern provincialism or if it was because she, unlike most, was going to take her time to decide for herself whether it suited her and not be instantly awe struck like a typical out-of-town rube. He suspected it was the latter and admired this quality about her. She was definitely a maverick who never let others make up her mind for her about what she should or shouldn't like. Even so, he himself had fallen in love the first time he'd ever stepped on this island.

It was during the time while he was enrolled in West Point. At that time he was sixteen and doing very were at the academy. His favorite instructor had often told him he had the makings of becoming a very fine military officer when he graduated. Unfortunately, his "friend" Garrett Robinson, who was on the verge of being expelled, harbored a deep jealously towards Rhett and wanted to take him down with him. He intentionally invited Rhett to sneak out with him one night to a tavern on the Upper West Side of Manhattan and made sure Rhett would be caught by the time they returned early the next morning. Rhett wasn't ready to go home after he was expelled so he drifted back into the City and stayed at a boarding house in Greenwich Village until he'd consumed what was left of his spending allowance. When he returned home, he couldn't bring himself to confess to his parents that he'd thrown away the opportunity of a lifetime on one night of drunken carousing and women chasing so he just let his parents assume he was expelled because of poor performance. While he was staying in the City, he made the best of it and squeezed as much out of the experience as he could. He frequented ethnic neighborhoods and relished sampling their buffets of Jewish, Irish, German, and Chinese cuisines. He would often go to matinee performances at the Bowery Theater in the afternoon or take leisurely strolls through the City's many museums or parks. In the evenings he would hang out at a pub called The Pewter Mug and break bread with the Irish immigrants and local politicians from the neighboring Tammany Hall. He had many fond memories of his time spent in New York City, but wasn't sure Scarlett was all that enthused about being there. Realizing her encounter with Manhattan had only barely scratched the surface, he planned for them to stay at a lavish hotel he'd heard about from a patron at Delmonico's called the Fifth Avenue Hotel when they returned from Europe.

Rhett cleared his thoughts and refocused on his surroundings. He noticed the ship was starting to change course as it swerved towards the Long Island coastline. The scenery of a bustling metropolis faded from view and was replaced with pastoral farmlands and quaint little fishing villages. Finally, they broached the vast open space of ocean and the island faded into a tiny dot and vanished into the horizon. Scarlett took in the atmosphere of being completely surrounded by water and felt a sense of calmness envelope her. She savored the blissful escape from the mayhem she'd encountered since disembarking from the train in Jersey City. As her eyes scanned the sea, it felt like she was staring at an endless, rolling indigo blanket and the fleecy blue skies around her were like gentle walls in an enormous room, shielding her from any stress the outside world had to offer. She breathed in the refreshing fragrance of the salty breeze and nestled her face into Rhett's shoulder contentedly. She closed her eyes briefly and the rippling sounds of the ship gliding through the Atlantic had a lullabying effect on her like she was listening to a cascading waterfall. She opened her eyes when Rhett planted a gentle kiss on her lips. As he took her by the hands to lead her back to their suite, she knew deep down she would not be the same person by the time she returned to America.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Happy Sunday, all. Sorry it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. My schedule has been turned upside down and I no longer have any early mornings free to do any writing. I hope it won't take as long to post the next chapter, but time will tell.**

 **A special thanks to Magnolia1717 for reviewing Chapter 47.**

Scarlett relished her cruising experience as the ship set course for an exciting new world that she was already creating in her imagination. She and Rhett stayed in their ocean suite until late each morning and ventured out in time to enjoy gourmet lunches served in a magnificent dining room lined with shiny red cedar walls and adorned with a centerpiece of a statue of Neptune standing proudly beneath a dome embellished with scenes of French landmarks. In the afternoons, before dinner, Scarlett would bask in a salt-water bath in an emerald colored marble tub while Rhett relaxed in a smoking saloon with the other wealthy male passengers. While most of came from the upper crust classes of the northeast, he managed to meet a fellow southerner named Blake Carter who hailed from Sevierville, Tennessee. During their conversations, Rhett was fascinated to learn from Blake that Sevierville was one of several towns in East Tennessee that did not support the Civil War due to their largely anti-slavery sentiments and had protested against joining in the Secession. He recalled the speech he gave at Twelve Oaks against the war that had generated so much vitriol and finally felt vindicated that there were actually other Southerners who had shared his feelings prior to the war.

Blake was traveling with his wife, Penny and they were just a little bit older than Scarlett. Penny reminded Scarlett of a tiny pixie and with her shiny copper hair and sparkling amber eyes, she couldn't help thinking Penny had a name that fit her perfectly. Penny's charm was of the southern belle variety that rivaled Scarlett's closely. Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't grown up in the same county or else they most likely would competed against one another and could have never become friends. Eventually, the couples found themselves getting together in the evening to socialize more and more as they days went on.

As the cruise drew to close, Scarlett collected their address and she and Rhett promised to keep in touch with them. From what she gathered, they had a charming mountainside chalet that Penny promised would be worth making a trip from Atlanta to see and Scarlett reciprocated by inviting them to come stay in their mansion and take them to any of the sights in the city they wanted to see.

One afternoon the four of them were whiling away their time on the ship's deck and Scarlett spotted a tiny glimpse of land far off in the distance. She pointed excitedly in that direction and cried out, with delight "Look everyone, I see – I see **FRANCE**!"

Rhett chuckled happily and pulled her into him, "My dear it is just another place on God's green earth. You seem so excited, it feels like we're getting ready to land on another planet."

"But that's what it feels like! That's what it exactly what it feels like!" Scarlett gushed, barely able to catch her breath.

"This is her first trip abroad," Rhett informed Blake and Penny. "I wish I'd taken her sooner, but the timing was never right."

"Scarlett, sugah! You are you are just going to have a wonderful time – especially since it is your first trip to Europe and it will all be so new to you. Why you'll feel like you've died and gone straight to Heaven, I just know you will. I've truly enjoyed our time togetha on the ship and I hope you ain't just a whistlin' Dixie about us stayin' in touch! You simply must come visit us in the fall. Sevierville is just lovely that time of year with all the pretty colors covering our mountains. Please promise you'll come!"

"Pen-Pen, You know I couldn't turn down a divine invitation like that! And you and Blake must come and stay with us in Atlanta around Christmastime when everything is decorated so beautifully in the city. You can bring your children, too. We have plenty of room to accommodate all of you."

At last the ship pulled into the dock at the coastal town of Le Harve. The Carters and the Butlers said their goodbyes since the Carters were going to be going on to be traveling on to stay at a villa in Normandy.

After they disembarked from the ship, Rhett and Scarlett headed towards the train station that would take them the rest of the way to Paris. Scarlett heaved a deep sigh knowing it would take yet another train ride before she was able to capture her first glimpse of Paris.

Once they boarded, she fell into a deep slumber that lasted for hours until Rhett gently nudged her and announced they arrived at their destination.

Scarlett perked up as Rhett announced to her, "Welcome to the City of Love!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Happy Weekend All! I tried posting this chapter earlier today, but there were some technical difficulties. I hope this posting will work out.**

 **CHAPTER 49**

As they boarded the carriage to take them to the hotel, Scarlett's head constantly pivoted in every direction as she took in the sights unfolding before them. "Oh my, Rhett! I may never wish to return to Atlanta! I have never seen such a beautiful place in all my born days!" she declared as they rolled along the Champs Elysees and the majestic Arc De Triomphe loomed before them.

"Oh, you will want to home, my love. Beautiful scenery can never take the place of the warmth and love of your friends and family. You may think the people who are from here are very fortunate because they have both an exquisite place to live and their loved ones are here, too. But maybe they're not because where do such people go to see something better than Paris when they wish to escape their bounds for a while?"

Scarlett mused about that and almost agreed, but she couldn't help wishing she did live here and wouldn't care if she ever stepped outside of this city to another place if she did. The fact that it was April in Paris only heightened its glow of romance. The temperature was absolutely perfect and the cherry blossom trees were bursting with bountiful bouquets that looked like miniature pink cupcakes springing forth from their branches.

Scarlett managed to talk Rhett into stretching out their stay in Paris for three weeks. She relished visiting the cafes and sipping wine and eking out what French she could recall from her limited French conversations with her mother to speak to the locals. She was positively amazed at the heavenly flavors of French cuisine and insisted everything in France tasted better than it did in America. She enjoyed dining on succulent, warm croissants with apricot jam and silky butter in the morning with her café au lait and indulging in rich dishes such as Coq au Vin or tender filet de boeuf at the legendary Le Grand Vefour restaurant each night. Rhett introduced her to her first taste of escargot. At first, she crinkled her nose at the suggestion of eating snails, but when he finally convinced her to try a bite of it, she was hooked and asked him to it order as their hors d'ouerves every time they had their evening meal.

In between meals, she and Rhett spent days at the Louvre perusing the images of endless artistic masterpieces and touring the city so she could absorb as much of the culture and sights as she could before they returned home. No matter how much they saw in one day, it was never enough and she wanted to see more the next day. As their time drew to a close, Rhett proposed they take a trip to the French countryside. At first Scarlett protested leaving Paris, but finally gave in to his suggestion. When they arrived in the Loire Valley, Scarlett was quite enthralled with its picturesque rolling green hills and fruit orchards and vineyards that stretched before her as far as her eyes could see from the windows of the fairy chateaux they were staying in. She proclaimed to Rhett she wished they had another 3 weeks just to spend in _this_ town. Rhett told her they could spend a few days longer, but that they needed to get back home to the people who were missing them. Scarlett suddenly remembered those first few moments after Rhett walked out on her and feeling like the only person on earth who cared about her was Mammy and instantly realized what a treasure it was to now actually have people on the other side of the ocean waiting for their return and agreed it was time to be homeward bound.

Even so, her heart was heavy as they boarded the train for the port at Le Harve to take the ship back to New York. Rhett's heart wasn't so heavy though as he planned to surprise Scarlett with one final opportunity to extend their second honeymoon before it was over. Even though it had been several weeks since they'd departed New York, he hadn't forgotten the recommendation for the hotel he'd gotten when they lunched at Delmonico's.

A few days into their trip home, Rhett woke up one morning and studied Scarlett's face while she was still sleeping. He was alarmed to see the slashes of darkness carving circles beneath her eyes and that her usual peaches and cream complexion had been transformed into an ashen tone overnight. A few minutes later, she arose and ran outside of their room with no explanation. He found her several moments later leaning over the side of the ship and vomiting.

"Scarlett, my dear!" he exclaimed with concern as he affectionately stroked her hair. "You didn't have any problems with sea sickness when we were traveling from the states. I am so sorry to see you are feeling ill now. I pray you don't feel like this all the way home."

Scarlett stared up at him weakly, feeling faint and instantly passed out Rhett caught her quickly in his arms before she collapsed onto the deck and immediately carried her back to their suite. After he deposited her onto the bed, he ran out of the room to seek help. Minutes later, he reappeared with a steward and the ship's doctor. The doctor examined Scarlett briefly and asked Rhett several questions. Rhett repeatedly told the doctor Scarlett had not suffered one instance of seasickness on their journey over from America.

The doctor let out a quick sigh as he cut his eyes back over to Rhett. "Mr. Butler, I don't believe it is sea sickness your wife is suffering from."


	50. Chapter 50

**Happy Sunday all! Thank you Rhett's Love for your review of Chapter 49.**

 **CHAPTER 50**

Before the doctor could retrieve the smelling salts from his medical bag, Scarlett's feathery lashes started to flutter and her eyes opened wide at the sight of three people hovering over her. "Great balls of fire! What on earth is going on?" she cried out in astonishment. After passing out, she'd fallen into a brief dream and thought she was already in bed asleep for the night. The first few seconds of her reawakening were positively disorienting.

"Scarlett," Rhett responded soberly, "you fainted a few minutes ago and I went to get the doctor. He says he has some news to tell us as to why he thinks you passed out."

Scarlett sat straight up right away, wanting to hear the doctor's diagnosis quickly.

The doctor, youngish looking, with a mop of blonde hair and angelic face, approached Scarlett and took her gently by the hand as he spoke to her softly. "My dear lady, my name is Dr. Callahan. What I have to say about your condition is rather of a private matter. Perhaps it is best if everyone leave so I can discuss this with you alone."

Scarlett's emerald eyes flashed with alarm and she feared the worst. If this was bad news, she wanted Rhett there by her side. She whipped her hand up in the air and pointed her index finger at the steward like a sharp arrow as she responded to Dr. Callahan. "This stranger can leave right now!" she demanded. "But I need my husband with me."

The steward nodded in Scarlett's direction and followed her order as he departed their suite right away. Dr. Callahan proceeded to ask Scarlett a few more questions. "Scarlett, as I stated this matter is of a delicate nature and I believe you when you say you want your husband here, so I hope you don't mind my asking in front of him when you had your last monthly period?"

Rhett realized instantly that she hadn't had one since they'd resumed their lovemaking and that about six weeks had passed from their rendezvous at the hotel in Atlanta. His eyes lit up with joy at the prospect of having another child with Scarlett.

Scarlett stared hard at Dr. Callahan and answered, "I – I honestly don't remember, doctor. Do you think I'm going to have a **baby**?! With all the excitement of going to France I hadn't even thought about it."

Rhett sat down on the bed next to Scarlett and hugged her tenderly. "Doctor, if I had to give you an estimate, I would say she is probably about six weeks along."

"Then I am quite certain you are with child, Scarlett. The morning sickness usually comes around the sixth week. Is this the first time for you to be expecting?"

Scarlett looked down and softly answered, "It will be my third," without adding anymore.

Rhett winced as he recalled the tragedy of her second pregnancy and kept silent.

"Well, then I probably don't have to tell you that you must take it easy for the rest of your trip home. I have a few things I can give you that should ease your morning sickness, but I did not bring them with me in my medical bag. Rhett, would you mind accompanying me to my room so I can give you those items?"

"Not at all, doctor," he answered elatedly as he followed him out of the suite with a blissful spring to his step.

The walk on the deck to the doctor's room started off pleasantly as Dr. Callahan shook Rhett's hand and congratulated him, but as they neared the room, the expression of the doctor's face darkened into a look of sorrow. "Mr. Butler, I cannot tell a lie. I am worried about your wife. The morning sickness she has is normal and even the fainting is normal, but she does not very look well. I'm afraid there isn't much I can do for her though except to give you what I have to try and help her with her morning sickness. As a ship doctor, my medical training is for fairly basic ailments. I can recommend an excellent obstetrician when we return to Manhattan. Our doctors are the best in the country and perhaps in that way you are blessed to be where you are instead of down South. They will have a look at your wife and will have a much better understanding of what's going on than I do."

Rhett instantly recalled Ashley's opinion that doctors in New York might have been able to save Melanie and instantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Is there a chance she could lose this baby?" Rhett asked desperately as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I pray that she doesn't, Mr. Butler and I suggest that for both their sakes, you pray, too," the doctor responded sincerely.

Rhett wrote down the name of the obstetrician and gathered up the concoction Dr. Callahan gave him for Scarlett's morning sickness. He was determined not to share any of the conversation with Scarlett that he'd had with Dr. Callahan. He would just tell her that he wanted her to see a highly qualified doctor for the purpose of making sure she was receiving the best care in her delicate condition. He suspected she would consider it to be a waste of time since she'd be having the baby in Atlanta, but it was the best excuse he could come up and he was going to do whatever it took in his power for her to see him without her knowing the real reason.

For now though, he summoned what little strength he had left as he strolled along the deck of the boat before he returned to their suite to pray for Scarlett and the baby. A strong gust of wind spat at him in contempt as he stared out drearily over the ship's bow and saw a storm that was quickly approaching. In unison, the tar colored sea was spewing up a concoction of choppy waves capped with sea foam as the darkness of the sky drew closer to the ship.

The gloominess of the rapidly changing weather intensified his feelings of despair. Seeds of doubt began to cloud his faith the more he thought about the possibility of losing a third child. If this child was lost, he knew he was going to seriously doubt Justin's words about Bonnie being in Heaven and if that happened, he would forgot about the notion of believing in God altogether.

In the midst of the turmoil, he felt a gentle tap on his elbow and spun around to see a tall, willowy woman who looked to be in her 70s with a black dress and matching colored lace shaw. Her snowy cap of hair, adorned with a braided chignon was a contrast to her dark attire. When he spied the golden crucifix dangling from her neck, he wondered if God was answering him or if it was merely a coincidence.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

 **Hope you all have a wonderful week!**

 **Thank you for your reviews of Chapter 50,** **Rhett's Love and Gabyhyatt**

A few beads of rain grazed Rhett's forehead as the stranger who stood before him admonished him to seek refuge from the storm that was inching very close to the ship. "Monsieur, you look zo preoccupied, but there es a terrible storm heading our way! You should return to your room before you are caught up in it! Don't you ze how thiz ship is beginning to sway back and forth? You may get thrown overboard ef you continue to stay here!"

He paused briefly as the drops started trickling down his face, then responded, "My dear madam, there is another storm forming in my life that is far more pressing to me than thunder and lightening! Right now my heart is too heavy to return to my suite. I need to be alone with my thoughts for a while."

"Thiz es neither the time or place for such contemplation and it sounds like you need a good ear to listen to your woes. As you can zee, I am an old woman and I have been many places and experienced many zings. Come, let me buy you a drink in ze salon and if you have a cigar to spare, I would appreciate it if you could pay me back with one for taking ze time to listen to your troubles!"

For a few moments Rhett forgot all his problems and threw back his head and laughed at the picture of an older, refined looking French woman inhaling a cigar. He was also amused because the smoking salon was off limits to women. "Thank you for making me laugh when I needed it the most. Since women can't enter the salon, I know you can't be serious about smoking cigars either."

" _Certainement_ , I was serious about joining you in ze salon and the cigar!"

"But how can you…. "

" _Mon amie_ , I am ze captain's wife! I do not obey anyone's orders on zis ship – including my husband's!"

Rhett found her feistiness heart warming and extended his hand to introduce himself. "My name is Rhett Butler and I would be very glad to join you in the salon. "

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Butler. I am Madame Dubois. Please let us hurry, before we are drowned by ze rain!"

The eyes of several male passengers were upon Madame Dubois when she confidently strolled into the interior of the foggy, oak walled smoking salon. Their expressions ranged from shock to dismay that their precious sanctuary had been violated. Their curiosity and anger only excelled when they saw how quickly the staff fawned over Madame Dubois and attended to her every need like she was royalty. Madame let out a chuckle as Rhett took his seat and gave him a playful wink. He couldn't help it as he saw their collective expressions and started to laugh out loud.

"Now Monsieur, before we speak about what we came here to discuss, I believe you promised me a cigar. I would appreciate it ef you lived up to your end of ze bargain!" she demanded as she thrust out her palm towards him. Rhett immediately obliged and quickly pulled out two Upman cigars for both of them to enjoy.

Just then, a bald man donned in a bright, plaid green kilt came barreling toward their table and bellowed out, "I'll not stand for this kind of behavior! 'Tis bad enough that a lass is come into our salon, but I simply cannot stomach the sight of one smoking a cigar!" he huffed in a thick Scottish brogue.

Madame Dubois pivoted in her chair and shot a steely gaze at him before she calmly responded, "Very well, Monsieur. If you cannot _stand_ for this behavior, zen why don't you go zeet down and mind your own affairs?"

"I will not sit! I will not stand! I will…" before he could finish his rebuttal, several strong male employees appeared out of nowhere and dragged him out of the salon immediately.

Madame Dubois looked on with amusement and turned back towards Rhett as she broke out in uncontrollable laughter. "'I weel not ztand! I weel not zit!' Right now he must be very happy because he es neither sitting nor standing. I hope my presence with you here es not embarrassing for you. I rarely come into the salon when I take trips on my husband's ship as I know it offends the gentlemen, but every so often an old woman needs to add some spice to her life to break up ze monotony of her days. I find et entertaining to zee how ze men will react when I make an appearance in zer private grotto. Now, Monsieur Butler, you must tell me what is troubling you so?"

Madame Dubois listened intently as Rhett downed a glass of Scotch and told her what Dr. Callahan had told him about Scarlett. She folded her arms and clucked her tongue with annoyance as she voiced her opinion about the advice Dr. Callahan had given Rhett. "Ah, _oui_ , Dr. Callahan! He is but a boy. He perhaps has ze makings of being a fine doctor, but zat day has not arrived yet! Monsieur Butler, I'll have you know I was a midwife in my village for many years! _S'il vous plait_! Let me go and zee your wife. I would like to speak weeth her."

Rhett stared at her with a mixed dose of skepticism and gratitude. By the time he drained his last drop of Scotch, he decided that since she could add no harm to the equation, he would agree to her request.

Before they departed for his suite, he warned Madame Dubois in a very stern tone of voice that he did not want her sharing any news of his conversation with Dr. Callahan with Scarlett.

Madame Dubois reached out to squeeze his hand to show her sincerity and pledged to respect his wishes.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

 **Happy Sunday All!**

 **Thank you Melody Rose for your review of Chapter 51.**

As Madame Dubois followed Rhett into the suite, her eyes fell immediately upon Scarlett who was sleeping by now. She studied Scarlett for several seconds and noticed the shadowy circles under her eyes and the cloudy appearance of her skin. She turned to Rhett and whispered gently, "You menzhuned Dr. Callahan gave you some medicine. Come weeth me. I can geeve you zomezing that weel make her feel better than whatever et was he had to offer you."

Once again Rhett felt an inner cynicism creeping in. This woman was certainly not a medical doctor, but right now he found it comforting to have a companion that was helping to absorb his fears so he went along with her request.

As they strolled along the deck, Madame Dubois spoke once more. "Monsieur Rhett, in all my years of midwifing I only knew of two women who looked just like your wife during zeir early days of pregnancy –"

Rhett felt like he'd swallowed a flaming hot piece of coal and interrupted her immediately, "What are you telling me about these rare women? **Did both of their babies die?"** he screamed at the top of his voice.

"Non! Non! Not all, Monsieur Rhett. One of zees women was someone I had tended to as a midwife many years ago and the other women was…. **me**!"

" **AND**?" Rhett screamed out, growing incredibly anxious about what this woman was going to say next.

"And…what I and the other women had en common es zat we both gave birth to twins!"

Rhett began to lose respect for Madame Dubois. He was convinced she was acting like a crazy fortuneteller. He was an educated man and would have no part of a prophesy about his wife based on her two minute analysis of a sleeping Scarlett. Out of his respect for her concern, he decided not to show his annoyance outwardly as he graciously accepted a pink drawstring pouch from her that was filled with pieces of crystallized ginger to settle Scarlett's morning sickness. He knew she expected him to extend her his hospitality to invite him to his suite later on to visit him with Scarlett, but he wanted no part of that and merely shook her hand and thanked her for the ginger before he went on his way.

Meanwhile, life was going on for Scarlett's sisters on the other side of the Atlantic. Suellen and Carreen had traveled to Atlanta and were staying in the mansion. They'd come at Chandler's request. Though neither had considered it proper to stay in the mansion without an invitation, they'd come at Chandler's insistence because he couldn't bear to be so far away from Suellen and Suellen didn't want Corrine to be alone at Tara. At first, Mammy was taken aback that'd they'd come unexpectedly to stay without asking Scarlett's permission, but when Suellen threatened to leave and go stay in Chandler's house, she immediately changed her mind. "Ain't no daughta o' Miz Ellen's gonna be shackin' up with no man afore she's married. I don't care iffin Corrine is gonna be der too! It just ain't fittin! Git inside!" she screamed out to both of them that evening when the sisters appeared on the front door steps.

Carreen was only too happy to have gotten away from Tara since she'd come to discover the main reason Lucas had pursued her was because he and his mother were looking for someone to share the load with them at the Merriwether Inn. She was crushed when she found out that they'd wanted to use her, but Chandler reassured her she was very fortunate to find out before she married Lucas. He also told her the best thing she could have done was come to Atlanta because there were a lot more men to meet than she could ever met in Clayton County. He'd also reassured her he knew many eligible young men and guaranteed her that he'd get her engaged to someone within a year or less.

As for Suellen, her patience was growing thinner by the day. She and Chandler were waiting for Scarlett and Rhett to return so they could plan their wedding, but she had no idea when to expect them back. Chandler was already strongly hinting that if they weren't back within a month, that he wasn't going to wait any longer for them.

Two weeks later, just short of Chandler's deadline, Rhett and Scarlett returned to Atlanta. Mammy had spotted them from the front window and went scrambling out the door, hiking up her skirt while she ran as fast as she could down the front steps.

"Mammy dear!" Scarlett called out gleefully as she ran to hug her. "We have some big news to tell you -"

"Miz Scarlett, whuteva news youse have kin wait! It's 'bout time youse two gots back frum gallabantin' all ova de world! Miz Suellen and Miz Carreen is here at yore house. Deyse bin waitin' for youse to come back so Miz Suellen can plans her wedding wit Chandler!"

"That _is_ big news!" Scarlett responded with delight. "I'm glad Carreen came with her, but won't that make it hard for Lucas to come calling on her?"

Mammy thrust her hands on her hips and let out a big, "Hmmpph! Dat boy and his mama ain't no better dan white trash! Deyse wanted to turn poor Miz Carreen into a house slave in dat stupid inn theyse be running. Lucky she figure it out before he slapped a ring on her finga or she shore wud be in a mess! I'se plumb sorry though. I'm pow'ful 'fraid shes might be an old maid if some otha gentlemump don'ts come 'long soon."

"Mammy! You don't have to worry about that!" Scarlett reassured her. "She probably _would_ have been if she'd stayed at Tara. I'm ashamed I didn't think of bringing her and Suellen here to the city years ago so they could find some decent beaux."

"Well, nuff of dat! Whut es de big news youse say you had afore?"

Before Scarlett could speak, Rhett interrupted her. "Mammy, I think this news is big enough that'd we'd like everyone in the house to be present and I think Chandler should be there, too."

"Youse in luck den, Capt'n Butler. Mr. Chandler's a comin' here tonight for dinna! Youse can tell yore news to everybody den. I'se go fetch Pork to gather up yore bags. Ya'll should come on in and get yorsef a rest before dinna."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Mammy," Rhett responded.

"Oh, Mammy! I absolutely loved France, but it is good to be back!" Scarlett declared cheerfully. "Is everyone home?"

"I'se the only one. Don't you worry though, I'se shore everyone will be here by de time youse and Capt'n Butler wakes up from yore nap."


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

 **Happy Sunday all!**

 **Gabyhyatt, thank you so much for your nice review of Chapter 52.**

Once Rhett and Scarlett settled in for their naps, Mammy started on her preparations for the evening meal. She hoped that Chandler and the girls would be returning soon along with Mable Rose. With extra mouths to feed, she would need her help in the kitchen.

About two hours went by before they showed up and as soon as they did, she dragged Mable Rose into the kitchen immediately.

"Here Rose Bud," she ordered as she handed her a worn burlap sack brimming with potatoes, "youse start a peelin' dese as fast as yore tiny hands kin move! We'se gonna have a big ol' house o' peepel to feeds tonight and we ain't gots no time to be a wastin'!"

Mable Rose dutifully followed her orders and began peeling away for several minutes in silence. She noticed Mammy had a nervous expression on her face, but she didn't think it had anything to do with Scarlett and Rhett unexpectedly showing up in time for dinner. She recalled many of Mammy's stories about the gargantuan feasts she would prepare for the Butlers when they entertained at Tara before the War and thought this probably paled in comparison. Finally, she spoke up. "Mammy, why es youse actin' so anxshush today? I kin tell it's mo' dan just Missuh Rhett and Miz Scarlett comin' along afore dinna."

Mammy's eyes grew wide as she stared back at Mable Rose and paused for a moment as she finished stirring the creamy sauce she was making for the scalloped potatoes and let out a sigh. "Mable Rose, I ain't say nuthin' 'cause I ain't fo shore yet, but when Miz Scarlett and Capt'n Butler come today, Miz Scarlett was 'bout fixin' to tell me some big news and den Capt'n Butler put a stop to it!"

"Why dat?" Mable Rose asked quickly, eager to hear some more.

"Because he say dat de news es so big dat he want everyone here to hear it at da same time!"

"Oooh! Youse must be dinkin' whut I'se dinkin!" Mable Rose cried out excitedly.

"Dat's right! Deyse must be gonna tell everybody dat deyse gonna have a baby!" Mammy replied, accidentally letting her thoughts spill out about the impending news.

"Well I shuh do hope dat's whut it's gonna be. Hope it ain't nuthin' like deyse gonna move away frum Atlanta! Youse know how fonds Missuh Butler was o' Asheville a whiles back," Mable Rose responded with mixed optimism.

"Yo hush yo mouth, Mable Rose! We'se both knows it's gonna be 'bout a baby! Now don't youse go and say nuthin' 'bout dis to da othas and ruin Capt'n Butler's suprise!"

"Oh, I wasn't plannin' to do anyting likes dat; 'specially iffin' we don't knows fo shore whut de suprise es."

Mammy shot Mable Rose an annoyed look as she forcefully yanked the bowl of peeled potatoes away from her and pointed her to a large green mound of raw string beans for her next prep chore. After they'd been in the kitchen for about an hour, Careen quietly wandered into the kitchen with a woebegone look on her face. Mammy intuitively knew Careen was feeling down because of the two love birds fussing over one another in the parlor and put her to work to help get mind off her lost fiancée.

After a while, Suellen and Chandler came into the kitchen to see what everyone was up to, but Mammy insisted there were too many people in her kitchen and wasted no time telling them to get out.

Suellen asked Chandler if they could go for a ride for a while until everything settled down. Chandler decided it was a good idea and suggested they go visit with his Uncle Jack downtown for a while.

As they entered Breckinridge Interiors, Chandler spotted his cousin Stephen speaking with his father, Jack. Chandler noticed Stephen looked down and it seemed to him that he was still unhappy about Scarlett and Rhett's reconciliation. He decided to liven up his mood with his vintage prank sense of humor.

"Cuz! What are _**you**_ doing here? We saw India Wilkes coming this way! Shouldn't you make tracks before she comes in here looking for you?"

Stephen gulped at the prospect of India chasing him down. The more time went on, the more she repulsed him. He started to agree he should make his escape, but before he could speak Suellen interrupted.

"Chandler Breckinridge! You know very well we did NOT see India on our way here and even if we did, why is that a problem?" Suellen innocently demanded to know.

"Oh, darlin'!" Chandler responded as he broke out into uncontrollable laughter and turned beet red. "Stephen has no interest in India whatsoever and she's so desperate for him to court her that he's at the point where he wants to quit working at your sister's mill!"

"Then why don't you quit?" Jack asked logically, finally joining in on the exchange.

"Dad! I can't just quit. What'll I do for money?" Stephen replied.

"You can come back **here**! The way I see it, you've done enough mourning. Now don't get me wrong, boy. I completely understand you not wanting to be here after Verona passed away since this is where you met her, but I think even you realize by now that staying away from here isn't going to bring her back. I'm not even sure she would have been happy that you would have decided to leave here after she left. I think she'd want you to be near your family. I'm not trying to run your life, but I am asking you to think about."

Stephen absorbed his father's words about Verona. He wasn't sure how to respond, but the fact that Jack was asking him to come back meant a lot to him. He'd enjoyed standing on his own two feet for a while, but what his father said made a lot of sense, so he responded, "When can I come back?"

"Any time you want," Jack wisely responded without adding any more.

"I'd come back tomorrow if I could, but I can't because I don't want to leave Scarlett and Ashley in the lurch. I'll speak to Ashley tomorrow and ask him how much notice he needs.

Chandler couldn't help noticing his cousin's mood was beginning to lift. He was very glad he'd decided to tease him because he got the feeling Stephen's life was going to get better by deciding to return to Breckinridge Interiors and he looked forward to having him back.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54**

On the ride back to the Butler Mansion, Suellen was still curious about Steven and India. "Chandler, I don't understand why Steven doesn't like India. I thought she was fairly comely when were growing up together. Doesn't he want a new wife?"

Once again Chandler broke out into uncontrollable laughter. "Sue-Sue, when exactly is the last time you saw Miss India? I would _not_ exactly describe her as comely. She is more like a bitter old maid with her hair pulled up into a bun so tight that it looks like she's got a pine cone sticking out of the back of her skull and she's a sour puss on top of that. I'd rather he'd stay a bachelor the rest of his life than marry her and believe me, he feels the same way."

"I guess it's just as well. What with you becoming Scarlett's brother-in-law, she probably wouldn't be crazy about India being in the Breckinridge family. I never had a problem with India, but she…." Suellen suddenly stopped herself from spilling the beans about Scarlett taking Charles away from India and ended it with, "let's just say they never say saw eye to eye on much of anything."

As they rolled along, Suellen stared out of her window and took in the scenery of the neighborhoods around her starting to change back to elegant homes as they drew closer to the Mansion. She almost had to pinch herself that she would soon be living in Atlanta full time. While she'd love the gracefulness of Tara, there was so much more to do in this city and soon she'd be part of it all with her very own husband to enjoy it with.

Chandler turned down a cobble-stoned street lined with blooming magnolia trees and Suellen commented, "Hope Scarlett and Rhett are finally up."

"I'm just glad they're finally back. I can't take this waiting for you to become Mrs. Breckinridge very much longer, Sue-Sue. You and Scarlett better get busy making plans for the wedding, darlin'."

Suellen coyly gazed at Chandler and smiled, knowing full well he was referring to their wedding night. She studied him when he wasn't watching her and realized she was anxious for their wedding night to come soon, too. When she'd met Chandler, it was during cooler weather and his physique had been hidden under a heavy lamb's wool coat and sweaters. Now the weather was much warmer and the shirts he wore revealed mounds of muscles pressing against clinging cotton fabric. She felt a tingle of sensuous expectation of what lay ahead for her on their wedding night. Back in Clayton County, before the war, there were plenty of potential male suitors, but in comparison to Chandler, they were just a collection of well-heeled, panty-waisted gentlemen. She'd always thought Scarlett was darn lucky to have Rhett just for that reason.

As the carriage came to a stop and he helped out her out, they headed up to the mansion full of excitement about Rhett and Scarlett's return.

When they walked into the mansion, Mammy came out of the kitchen and greeted them. "Miz Suellen, I needs fo youse to go a knock on yore sister's door. Her and Capt'n Butler's bin snorin' de affanoon away and here we'se fixin' to have our suppa in 'bout anotha hour or so! Lord have mercy! Wit dis much sleepin', I'se don't know hows de intends to git any sleep tonight!"

"Who says they've been sleeping?" Chandler asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Aw youse hush up now, Chandler. Don't youse come into dis house wit fiffy tings on youse mind! Youse saves dat stuff fo yore hunymoon!" Mammy scolded before she started laughing so hard that tears came spilling from her big brown eyes.

Suellen headed towards the stairs to oblige Mammy, but before she took her first step up the sweeping crimson staircase, she spotted Rhett and Scarlett at the top. "Scarlett!" Suellen cried out.

"Suellen!" Scarlett yelled back. "We heard the news about you two." She started to run down the staircase to greet Suellen, but Rhett grabbed her wrist to slow her down as he flashed back to her fall.

After they reached the bottom of the stairs, they spent several minutes hugging everyone. Finally, Mammy interjected with her announcement of the menu for the evening meal. "Lissun up! Dinna's just 'bout done. I'se made pot roast, wif scalloped taters and a special corn puddin' dat I learns how to make frum my granny when I'se a little girl back on a plantayshun en Mississippi. Now all youse start gitten washed up and ready. I ain't spent all day in dat der kitchen just to have all da food grow cold by the times youse people gits to da table."

"Yes general," Chandler replied as he saluted her. "My day would not have been complete unless we were following your orders."

"Young man, youse best be respectin' Mammy," Mable Rose replied in a stern voice, completely believing Chandler was sassing Mammy on purpose.

"What did I say? I've always been okay with Mammy being bossy. Everyone knows who the real person in charge is around here," he responded, taking delight in Mable Rose's reaction.

"You'd **BETTA** be a respectin' me when youse comes to visit here!" Mammy chimed in with a grumpy expression on her face.

Chandler turned beet red as he doubled over in laughter. "You two are too much! Mable Rose, you've known me since I was in diapers, you should know by now when I'm kidding around and by the way, so should _you_ Mammy!"

Neither Mable Rose nor Mammy knew how to respond to Chandler so Suellen finally broke the silence. "Well, well …looks like I'm going to have to be prepared for being married to quite the mischief-maker."

"Well, darlin', it ain't too late to change your mind," Chandler responded with a serious tone of voice to try and get her goat, too.

"Well, if Chandler's decided I should change my mind, then perhaps that what I should do," she replied quietly with a wan look on her face.

"Oh, fiddle-dee-dee!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Suellen, you know Chandler was made to be your husband. You weren't exactly a goody-too-shoes growing up and I bet Ma would agree with me, too."

All of the sudden Suellen shook with laughter and replied, "I _know_ we're perfect for each other. I love pranks just as much as he does and I just wanted to see what he would do, you silly goose!"

Chandler laughed outwardly, but inside he was relieved because he'd felt like maybe his teasing had gone too far, but he loved discovering Suellen could not only take a joke, but could give back as good as she got.

Rhett finally spoke up. " You two are in for a great marriage. That was the trouble with me and Scarlett our first time around. Everything was just too serious. I'd like to think that's changed greatly. Scarlett's a very funny lady, but I didn't get to see that side of her back then.

"Rhett, I think you're right. We used to laugh an awful lot when you came to visit me during the war, but that all sort of went away after our marriage."

"Youse all saves yore funnies fo' latah. Everybody do what Chandler say tado and follows my orders and git ready for dinna **now!** "

Everyone in the room let out a collective laugh and scampered off to their quarters to do just that.


	55. Chapter 55

**Happy pre-Christmas Eve everyone and I hope you have a very prosperous New Year in store for you ahead! ~:o)**

 **Gabyhyatt, I truly really appreciate your encouragement to keep going with this story. Thanks again for all your reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 55**

Scarlett wandered into the dining room first and caught a glimpse of Mable Rose putting the finishing touches on the table decorations. She noticed Mable Rose had chosen her best table linen for the occasion. It was a cream colored cloth imported from Ireland that was embossed with a golden border of flowers that gleamed under the warm lighting of the grand chandelier that hovered above the room. She'd even had Pork pick a bouquet of bright yellow roses from the garden and on each side of the floral centerpiece stood golden candlesticks adorned with glowing tapered white candles. Scarlett stood silent for a few moments to admire the tablescape. When she and Rhett had first been married, he'd purchased several such items for their home so they could have the finest accouterments available to impress their guests when they entertained. Sadly though, she realized, they'd had hardly ever been put to use since they had lived a fairly isolated life back then. That had only changed somewhat when Bonnie came of age and he wanted to make sure she had a seat at society's table. Even so, she could not she'd consider any of them people she would trust or would ever want to call a real friend. Things were decidedly changing she realized and for the better.

"My, my Mable Rose, you have quite the eye for decorating! Why, with this beautiful table you set and that delicious aroma I smell coming from the kitchen, this just has the makings of a heavenly banquet!" Scarlett declared in her signature, charming Southern Belle voice.

Just then, Mammy appeared from the kitchen toting a large, salmon colored platter full of tender roast beef and vegetables. "Miz Scarlett, dis ain't da time fo no heav'nly bankit. Dat ain't coming 'til much, much layta!"

Scarlett's eyes turned to a dark shade of green and she arched her eyebrows at Mammy in bewilderment. Before she could ask her what she meant by that comment, everyone else started filing into the dining room all at once and distracted her.

When everyone had been seated, Rhett announced he would be saying grace. Careen and Suellen stared at him in amazement for they had no idea that he'd become a religious man.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this delicious bounty that you have provided and thank you the wonderful woman who made it with her loving hands – our dear and precious Mammy. Thank you for the announcement I'm about to make after this prayer possible and thank you for giving my wife, Scarlett and me a second chance. Amen."

All eyes besides opened wide immediately, anticipating Rhett's announcement.

"Now that I've gotten everyone's attention, let me just say first – "

"Aw, no you **don't** Capt'n Butler. You ain'ts makin' me wait fo yore 'nouncemint! Dat praya was long 'nuff! Youse go head and say whut youse needs to say **RIGHT NOW**!" Mammy demanded.

Scarlett tossed her head back and laughed as her eyes sparkled with amusement. "What he's trying to say, Mammy is we're going to have a **baby!"**

"I knews it! I just knews it!" Mammy cried out with excitement as she clasped her plump brown hands together and looked up to the ceiling and proclaimed, " **Tank youse, Jesus**!"

"Congratulations, Sis!" Suellen added. "My, oh my we have so many happy things to plan for don't we?"

"Yes and you and Scarlett need to start planning for the wedding right away," Chandler interjected impatiently. "Then you two can start planning for Scarlett's baby shower after we get back from our honeymoon."

"Depending on how our honeymoon goes, we might have to think about planning for mine, too," Suellen teased as she playfully winked at Chandler.

Chandler stared back at Suellen in wide-eyed wonderment after she made that remark. He hadn't even considered the possibility of becoming a father right away. He'd hoped the odds were with him that he wouldn't because he wanted to have Suellen to himself for a while.

"Oh, I hope that happens, Suellen!" Scarlett gushed. "Why, if it did, it'd be like they were siblings instead of cousins because they'd be so close in age."

Rhett stared over at Chandler and saw the less than enthusiastic expression on his face and hoped that he was the only one that noticed his lack of eagerness.

Careen once again felt left out and decided to change the subjects of honeymoons and babies. "Scarlett, tell us about your trip to Paris!"

"Oh my goodness, Careen! Thanks for reminding me, baby sis! Paris was the most beautiful place I've **EVER** been to in my life. That trip was an adventure of a lifetime and then to find out on the way home I was expecting a baby on top of everything else! It's enough excitement to make me faint dead away!

"Please! No more fainting spells! One fainting spell was more than enough for a life time," Rhett responded quickly.

"Oh my gosh, Sis!" Suellen cried out. "You fainted while you were on holiday?"

Careen rolled her doe like eyes and sighed inwardly. Even though she'd tried to escape all the happy talk of weddings and babies, the conversation still managed to get steered back to those topics.

"Yes, I did! Rhett and I were on the ship heading back home and I fainted one afternoon. Poor Rhett thought I was seasick, but –

" **Whut's all dis talkin'**? " Mammy asked loudly. "We'se needs to eat afore dis foods gits cold! We'se shore enuf do! Youse kin git back to yore jaw flappin' when's I'se brings out da dessert. Pork, pass me dose taters an' a biscuit!"

"Yas 'em, Mammy," he replied as he obliged her. He was actually glad she'd decided to quiet everyone down so he could enjoy his meal in peace.


	56. Chapter 56

**Happy Sunday All! Good luck to the football fans on your team if they made it to the playoffs!**

 **CHAPTER 56**

Just about everybody at the table gobbled up their food quickly to get back to the conversation they were having about Scarlett's trip and her baby. Mable Rose helped Mammy clear away the dishes and they headed back into the kitchen to get the dessert ready. As the swinging door swooshed behind them, Mammy muttered, "Deyse eats der food so fast we'se gonna hab a whole houseful o' burpin' goin' on tonight!"

Mable Rose broke out into laughter and responded, "Mammy, youse es crazy! Let's hurry up and cut up dis peach pie fo' ev'rybody. I don'ts wanna miss whut's goin' on out der."

They reappeared with the desserts just as Scarlett was explaining what had happened to her on the ship. "Yes, Suellen, the ship's doctor was convinced there was something terribly wrong when he came to check on me after I passed out. Rhett was so worried that he made me go to a special doctor on Park Avenue when we arrived in New York."

"Did he agree with the ship's doctor?" Suellen quizzed her with an anxious expression on her face.

"He wasn't worried a bit. He said he wasn't surprised the doctor might have been so concerned about the way I looked considering I was having morning sickness and seasickness at the same time."

"It was refreshing to finally hear the voice of reason," Rhett remarked drolly as he also recalled the incident with the Captain's wife. "We also had a woman on board who predicted Scarlett would be giving birth to twins because of - I don't know what reason?" he commented comically as his eyebrows shot up and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I could have understood her logic if Scarlett had been much further along, but she was only into about her six week of expecting by that point. She insisted was sure of it because of all years of experience as a midwife. I wasn't going to tell Scarlett, but we ran into her in the dining room one evening and she ran up to Scarlett demanding to know if I'd shared that sentiment with her."

Scarlett snickered as she recalled the incident. "Yes, that was the prediction from the infamous Madame Dubois. I don't want to make fun of her too much since she kindly provided me with lots of candied ginger to help me with my morning sickness. I've even given her my address so we can write each other, but when we spoke to the doctor in New York and told her what she'd said he got a good chuckle out of it!"

"Lord hab Mercy! I'se shore hope dat docta in New Yak was right! I'm gittin' a lit'le old to be chasin' two babies 'round here. I'se 'spect youse prob'bly 'bouts due to have a boy dis times 'round and one of dem will wears a body enough when deyse little, lets alone _two_ of dem."

"Well, Mammy, youse knows I'se be here to help youse out wif one of dem," Mable remarked gently, almost wishing there would be a baby for her to take care of and that it would be a little boy so she could relive the days when she raised Chandler.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Mable Rose," Chandler interjected, "I was hoping you'd be willing to come back and work for me after me and Sullen get married."

"Oh dat's sweet of you to think o', sugah," Mabel Rose replied warmly, "but I tinks I'se just stay on wif Miz Scarlett fo' a while if'n she'll still haves me. I'se don'ts wants to git in da way of two newly wed lovebirds in der love nest. But I will tells youse one ting, Chandler Breckinridge – "

"What's that, Mable Rose?" He asked as he knitted his satiny dark brows together and folded his muscular arms across his beefy chest and pretended to be serious.

"Youse gonna be en fo' it if youse don't hire me back when Miz Suellen come along in a family way."

"I'm sure that can be arranged for, but I don't see that happening for a while so just focus on helping Mammy out with Scarlett when her baby arrives."

Suellen spun around so rapidly to face Chandler that the tortoiseshell clip holding up her carefully coiffed hairdo flew off and a shower of cinnamon curls tumbled out, catching everyone off guard. "Chandler Breckinridge! I may be slow, but I'm finally catching on that you don't want us to have a baby!" she yelled furiously before she rose from her chair. She was just about to storm off before Scarlett's words froze her in her tracks.

"Chandler Breckinridge! Don't you dare disappoint your wife's desire to have a baby! I denied Rhett a second child and it nearly cost me my marriage and if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, you two won't have much of a honeymoon!"

"Dats right!" Mammy growled. "Don't youse be goin' and deny'in Mable Rose her right to youse havin' a baby with Miz Suellen. Youse two praktic'lly kin folk and dat be like stealin' her gran' baby!"

"You all have it wrong I wasn't suggesting we'd – we'd," he gulped hard trying to find a delicate way to say he wasn't going to avoid making love to his wife so he decided not to finish that sentence. Rhett inwardly chuckled as he watched Chandler's face growing rosy with embarrassment. He knew exactly what he meant to say and wished he could finish the sentence for him, but he thought it was probably wise to keep quiet. "I can't fight all of you and I don't want to lose Suellen over this," Chandler continued. "I just wanted us to be together with each for a little while before we have a child. That is a huge responsibility that will come between the moments we have while we're young."

"Chandler, there is no such time as the right time to have a child. You can always find an excuse for calling it inconvenient," Rhett quipped wisely. " When it comes time for you and Suellen to have a child, you'll have plenty of opportunity to spend time alone together with Mable Rose there for you or you can even bring the baby here if you want to go on holiday."

"Wow, Rhett, that puts things into perspective when you put it like that! Suellen you'd better watch out! We're going to be getting extra busy to make your dreams of having a baby come true!"

Suellen pretended to be coy and embarrassed that he made that remark in mixed company, but every fiber of her being tingled with joy and relief.

Careen sulked in the background. She was starting to doubt Chandler's promise that he would introduce her to any of the eligible bachelors of Atlanta. He hadn't so far and now with his plans of starting a family right away, she doubted he'd even have time to devote to that endeavor. She began to wonder if she shouldn't get out of everyone's way and just return to Tara. She'd knew she'd be lonely without Suellen there, but at least she wouldn't feel out of place like she did now.


	57. Chapter 57

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday Everyone!**

 **Thank you Aunt Flora and Gaby Hyatt for reviewing Chapter 56.**

 **CHAPTER 57**

The next day Scarlett and Suellen started preparing for the wedding right away and went in to town to tell Chandler about their plans. When they told him that they were planning for the wedding to take place at the Butler Mansion, he immediately insisted his parents' home in Clayton County was a more suitable venue since it could house all the guests coming in from out of town. Scarlett argued back and forth with him for a few minutes and then grabbed Suellen by the hand to take her away to lunch at Paddy's tavern.

"Well, hello!" Fiona called out warmly when she spotted them coming into the restaurant. "You two ladies can sit anywhere you like! I'll come and join you in a wee bit when things quiet down. I want to hear all about your wedding, Suellen!" she added as she cheerfully deposited menus on their table and disappeared towards the kitchen.

Scarlett sat in unhappy silence until Suellen finally opened up her mouth to speak.

"Big sis, we have a BIG problem!" Suellen sighed. "I guess I can see why Chandler might want to have the wedding at his parents' home. Besides it is a beautiful location for a wedding. Maybe I'd better just go along with his wishes."

"Just go along with his wishes?!" Scarlett snapped impatiently. "Why, I declare, Suellen don't you go all soft and mousey on Chandler or you're going to be asking for trouble!"

"But Scarlett, it's not that important to me. A wedding is just the icing on the cake. The most important thing is that Chandler is about to become my husband!"

Scarlett gave her an icy stare and went silent again. She did not speak until Fiona returned to the table and she ordered a glass of scotch and her meal. Suellen breathed a sigh of relief when Fiona finally got around to joining them.

"My, 'tis not very happy faces I see at this table!" Fiona observed quickly. "You two ladies should be the happiest ladies on earth with a baby coming and a wedding right around the corner. Will one of you please tell me what's going on?"

Suellen decided to choose her words carefully before she spoke. "Scarlett and I were planning for the wedding to be at her home, but now Chandler is saying he wants the wedding to take place at his parent's home in Clayton County, near Tara. I just wish he would have told me this to begin with and this could have been avoided."

Fiona was perceptive enough to know the source of the angst was Scarlett. She could tell that Scarlett was the one insisting the wedding be held at her home and figured Chandler had every right to have a say in where his own wedding was being held. She knew it wasn't going to help matters though if she spoke these thoughts out loud. She scanned her brain for a few moments before she came up with an idea she hoped would be a solution. "Say ladies, I've a grand idea – why not have the wedding here at the tavern? Neither one of you could know this, but I spent a summer in France one year and was hired on as a cook at a charming little inn in Nice. Scarlett, you just returned from Paris, I'm sure you would appreciate someone who has been schooled in the finer points of French cuisine and Suellen you'll have plenty of rooms here for your out of town guests."

Suellen loved this suggestion and spoke up right away to let her know that she was in the love with the idea as long as Chandler was, too.

Scarlett briefly looked annoyed she hadn't gotten her way. She had desperately wanted to host the wedding at the Butler mansion to soothe her still guilty conscience for stealing Frank away from Suellen, but she suddenly let out a sigh of relief, realizing it would be much easier to have the wedding at the tavern than in her home. "Fiddle-dee-dee! I think that it a wonderful idea, Miss Fiona, but could I ask you a favor?" she said as a wide smile crossed her face and dimples pierced her porcelain cheeks.

"What is it me friend?" Fiona asked in a tone of voice that was a mixture of curiosity and hesitancy.

"Could we have an Irish menu instead of a French one? After all we're all Irish and we –" Scarlett stopped herself quickly and cut her gaze over to Suellen realizing she was once again overstepping her bounds. "Suellen. Honey, you are the bride. What would you like to do?

"I like the idea of an Irish menu, too, Scarlett, but I've never had French food and I think it would be quite nice to have it served at my wedding reception. I hope you don't disapprove that I disagree with you," she answered trying her best to be diplomatic.

"Why Suellen, it was just minutes ago I told you I never want to you be soft or mousey. I'm glad you're not afraid to ask for what you want, especially since this is your wedding – not mine!"

"I appreciate that Scarlett, but if Chandler isn't agreeable to having the wedding here, please don't give him or me a hard time," Suellen insisted.

"Suellen, I would not think of it. From now on, as far as this wedding's concerned, I'm here to help you with anything you need, but I'm turning the rest of the planning back over to you."

"Thank you, Scarlett. I feel much better now," Suellen responded sincerely.

"Suellen, I hope Chandler _is_ agreeable to having the wedding here. It would be a pleasure for me and Paddy to host your nuptials. After all, if you hold the wedding in Clayton County we wouldn't be able to attend, what with me in my condition," she noted as she patted her pregnant tummy, "and us not having anyone around right now who could take over watching the tavern. Not to change the subject, but would you ladies like some lemon cake for dessert?"

"Oooh, I don't know, Fiona. Maybe I'd better not. I want to be able to fit into my wedding dress!" Suellen replied.

" _ **I'll**_ have some cake. After all, these days I'm eating for two."

" **So am I**!" Fiona agreed. "I'll get us both a piece then, Scarlett. Suellen, I know you're too terrified to eat the cake, but at least do me the honors of taking a bite of it. Who knows? Maybe, you'll like it so much, you'll want me to make you one for your wedding cake."

"That's a great idea!" Suellen gushed. "I can't wait 'til I'm married and expecting a baby so I can eat as much as I want to."

Scarlett and Fiona looked at each other and giggled and Fiona responded, "Oh me lass, I've never heard anyone use that as a reason for wanting a baby. But 'tis true that when you're carrying a child that not one word can your husband say when he sees you enjoying your meal because he'll be thinking of the baby being fed. I have been quite happy to do as much, but I'm afraid of what I'm going to look like by the time the baby is born."

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee!" Scarlett responded. "I think Rhett is so happy about this baby that he won't care if I grow to the size of a cow by the time it's born. But I'll still want more children after this one so I guess I'd better behave and try to look good for him or that might not happen. After this, the only dessert I'm going to have between now and the time the baby is born will be at Suellen's wedding."


	58. Chapter 58

**Happy Sunday all! Thank you Gabyhyatt and Aunt Flora for your reviews of Chapter 57.**

 **CHAPTER 58**

Suellen woke with a start on her wedding day. She'd had a restless sleep the night before and had finally fallen into an exhausted slumber just before daybreak when suddenly she heard Rhett's voice resonating in the hallway just outside the bedroom.

"Scarlett, my love! I cannot find my black onyx cufflinks that I was going to wear to Suellen's wedding today. Might you be of some assistance in helping me locate those?" he cried out like a little boy coming to his mother to help him find a toy.

" **Great balls of fire, Rhett**! I've only got a million things to do today and besides, the wedding isn't until later on this afternoon. Please get Pork to help you figure out what've you done with them!" she snapped back impatiently.

Suellen heard the clickety-clack of Scarlett's shoes as she went scurrying away down the hallway and Rhett muttering under his breath, "Women can be so ill tempered when they're in this condition."

Rhett's comment brought a smile to her face and she pulled her pink satin sheet over her nose to muffle the sound of her giggles. Suddenly her eyes grew wide with the realization that this was _finally_ her wedding day! All those years she'd fear she'd never be a bride vanished with the arrival of this day. Even though the War had robbed many women of marital prospects, she knew all too well that unmarried women of the South in her era were still looked down upon as a pathetic oddity and judged nearly as harshly as ladies of the evening if they hadn't been wed by the age of twenty three. She truly felt liberated and when she thought about the beloved treasure that was her Chandler, she realized all the whispers about her being a spinster were meaningless because now she had a man that would overshadow any husband of any woman who had ever talked about her being an old maid behind her back.

Thoughts of Careen's loveless plight swept across her thoughts and saddened her briefly, but she was determined not to let anything happen to take away from this being the happiest day of her life so she decided to think about that later.

Just then, Mammy came bounding through the bedroom door with a tray stacked with a breakfast that looked big enough to feed a starving elephant.

"Why, Mammy! What's this all about? I appreciate you bringing breakfast to me, but I certainly could have joined everyone at the table this morning! In fact, I'd say there's enough food on your tray for me to share with Scarlett, and Careen," Suellen said as she eyed the fried eggs, several buttermilk biscuits slathered with peach jam, a mound of crispy bacon, and a huge bowl of grits swimming in a pool of creamy butter.

"Miz Suellen, I don't see no sense in youse sharin' yore breakfist wit' de othas. _Youse_ the one dat need most o' youse food now 'afore de wedding."

"But why on earth would I need to do that? Fiona has promised to prepare a French dinner for my reception that will be fit for a queen! I definitely don't want to ruin my appetite for that!"

Scarlett happened to be strolling down the hallway again and overheard their exchange and rolled her eyes. It was just like that day of the Twelve Oaks barbeque when Mammy blackmailed her into eating breakfast so all the men would think she only ever ate enough to feed a hummingbird to keep her tiny waist in tact. "Oh, Mammy! I know you mean well honey, but this day belongs to Suellen and she is so looking forward to enjoying her reception at the tavern. Please don't put frightening thoughts into her head like Chandler is going to run away from her because he sees her enjoying her food today and thinks she's going to turn into a tub of lard because she's trapped her prince and can eat as much as she wants to from now on."

"Well, I'se knows youse say it first and don't believes it, but I'se do! He mights change his mind iffin' he tink Miz Suellen gonna plump up 'cause she done gone and got herself a husband!"

"Mammy, by the time he's at the reception, he'll have already said 'I do' and it's going to be a little late for him to back out by then! Besides, he's had plenty of meals with Suellen by now and enough time to change his mind if he was worried about that!" Scarlett responded as she rolled her eyes once again. Mammy's childish behavior, Rhett's helplessness, and having to console a moping Careen, was starting to make her feel like she was a mother to house full of adult children. Even her elderly Robillard aunts from Savannah, who had arrived the evening before were wearing on her. Scarlett had hoped they could offer her some wisdom and experience to help her get through Suellen's wedding, but they were acting like guests staying at an inn and expected to be waited on hand and foot. It made her hearken back to the days of Tara when she and Melanie had just arrived from Atlanta and she had needed to be the stitches that held the fabric of Tara together. Suddenly, she realized she wasn't the only adult in the house – she had Mable Rose! She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she left Mammy and Suellen behind to sort things out for themselves and went in search of Mable Rose.

Scarlett spotted Mable Rose from a window facing the garden and decided it would be a nice interlude to get out of the house and join her.

As Scarlett stepped outdoors, a tangerine colored butterfly floated in front of her face as it wafted by on a gentle breeze. She was pleased to see that despite this being a mid June morning, the climate was very pleasant and practically bordered on being cool.

"How youse holdin' up dis mornin', Miz Scarlett?" Mable Rose asked sweetly as she snipped a cluster of fragrant yellow roses off the bush.

"Much better now that I'm out here with you. It's so nice to have an adult to talk to for a while. I hope I'm not imposing, Mable Rose, but I think I'm going to need your help today more than I realized."

"Well, I'se shore is here to help youse in any ways you need, Miz Scarlett. Only I'se don't quite knows whut's youse means when youse say I'se de only adult youse got to talks wit' rights now."

Scarlett paused for a second and closed her eyes tightly before she replied. "Well, I won't count Suellen or Pork. For goodness sakes, I'm not going to impose on Suellen on her own wedding day and as for Pork, I'm sure Rhett's got him running ragged so he can't be of much help to me. But all the others are just acting silly or childish. That's enough of that for now. Why don't I start out by helping you first? What are you going to do with these flowers?"

"Why's I'se makin' a bouquet fo' Miz Suellen's weddin'. She done tol' me when she and Miz Careen first come here to Atlanta dat yellow roses is her fav'rit flowa so I'se gonna make her a bouquet wif dese roses and wif some of dem gardenyas dat grows by down back 'round de verandah. I dink a bouquet wif roses and gardenyas wud smell mighty pretty fo' her weddin'!"

"Oooh, Mable Rose! I'll cut them for you and we can make Suellen's bouquet together!" Scarlett exclaimed excitedly as she clasped her hands together.

"Mmm, mmm!" Mable Rose agreed calmly. She chuckled inwardly as she watched Scarlett carrying on like a little girl. _Look like she got mo' chil' en her dan she know!_ she wisely thought to herself and smiled as she watched Scarlett happily harvesting the snowy blossoms.


	59. Chapter 59

**Happy Sunday, all. Hope you're enjoying the early days of spring. It is a beautiful day here in Southern Florida. Thank you once again Gabyhyatt and Aunt Flora for your reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 59**

Chandler's grandmother, Delia Breckinridge was incensed to discover the morning of the wedding that the reception was being held at what she dubbed "just a commonplace tavern." She was also vocal in her disapproval that Chandler hadn't chosen to return to New England to seek out a suitable mate worthy of being a Breckinridge and had settled for a girl from the Deep South. She was only too happy to remind him once again that her ancestors had come over on the Mayflower, after all. While Chandler was beside himself as he listened to her calloused remarks, he was even more offended at his parents when they apologized for things not being as picture perfect as she had wanted them to be. Chandler swiftly and sternly told her she would be disinvited to the wedding if she said anything else on the subject and warned his parents that if they continued to pacify her any further in his presence, he'd ban them from the wedding, too. He wished she had decided to stay at Jack's house instead of his, but Jack had conveniently offered to put up other out-of-town family members to avoid that so Chandler was stuck with her.

As the day went on, it was still on his mind that his grandmother might try and sneak in an underhanded remark in Suellen's presence when her guard was down. He knew he could take care of her if she dared, but he also knew he could count on his Uncle Jack to step in for backup if she was too out of control. Chandler recalled all too well, the prejudiced barbs she'd flung at Jack when she discovered he was about to wed a Minorcan girl from St. Augustine. He chuckled when he recalled Jack hadn't missed a beat when he pointed out to everyone in the room that her "Mayflower" relatives were actually down and out indentured servants who'd come along for a ride on the boat. He wished he said as much to her when she was talking about it that morning, but he was already getting too stressed with the fast approaching wedding for sharp comebacks.

He was glad Jack was coming over, but when he glanced at the wall clock in his study he saw Jack was running late. He let out an impatient sigh, but moments later, he heard a knock at the front door and when he opened it up, he saw Jack standing there with a smirk on his face and wearing a pair of worn out denim suspenders stretched out over his tuxedo. "Uncle Jack! What in the world is this?" he asked before he doubled over with laughter.

"Boy, I have a feeling your grandmother will be up to her usual nasty tricks so I'd thought I'd give her the full treatment! I'm not taking these off until she shows me she's gonna be on her best behavior today!"

"Yes she is up to her usual tricks. Come back with to my study and I will tell you all about it after I pour you a drink."

While Chandler was regaling Jack about Delia's snobbish antics over glasses of aged bourbon, Suellen was across town being primped and preened by all the ladies in the household for her big day. Scarlett worked diligently on styling her hair, gathering it up at the crown and securing it with a decorative, gold hair comb encrusted with beads of pearls. Mammy inspected her wedding gown and set about pressing anything on it that remotely resembled a wrinkle. Careen did her part too as she gathered up pink rouge, pearl face powder, a red tinted lip salve, and an expensive Parisian perfume from Scarlett's boudoir for Suellen's dressing table. While the ladies were gathered around Suellen to transform her into a beautiful bride, Mable Rose was in the kitchen diligently working on not only Suellen's bouquet, but also miniature bouquets for Scarlett and Careen to carry as they strolled across the wedding aisle. Scarlett glanced at a clock on top of the dresser in Suellen's bedroom and realized there was less than two hours before they would be departing for the church.

"Fiddle-dee-dee! Mammy, are you about through pressing Suellen's gown? We've no time left to waste. She has to put it on **now** so we can dress her face and get ready to leave for the church!"

"Yes 'em! I'se ready, Miz Scarlett! Now, Miz Suellen youse be rights carefa when youse puts on dis dress. Don't goes messin' up dose pretty curls o' yores dat Miz Scarlett done took so long to make!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mammy!" Suellen dutifully responded as she gingerly took it from Mammy. "I think I'd probably better just step into the gown instead of slipping it over my head."

"Careen, you stay right here and help Suellen with her face. I need to start getting ready myself and check on Rhett," Scarlett ordered as she departed from the bedroom.

Careen looked anxiously at the clock and knew by the time she'd finished helping Suellen, there would be very little time, if any, to beautify herself. It was bad enough she was attending the wedding as an old maid without a male escort. But since she didn't even have enough time to to focus on her own beauty regime, she was afraid she would definitely look the part. She briefly thought about what her fate would be after the wedding and was determined she'd be Tara bound in a few days. She was convinced she would be perpetually single and now wanted to hide from the world in the worst way. She almost wished she didn't have to go the wedding, but with her being Suellen's maid-of-honor and sister, she knew she had no other choice.


	60. Chapter 60

**Happy Sunday all.**

 **Thank you once again Aunt Flora and Gabyhyatt for your reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 60**

Rhett was sitting in his high back leather chair perusing through a newspaper in the parlor in order to stay well out of Scarlett's way. He glanced up as he heard Suellen's soft footsteps and the rustling of her silk organza gown. She looked like a celestial creature to him as he stared at her in her glowing white wedding dress. She smiled at him and her amber eyes glimmered like two ponds capturing the reflection of an autumn sunset; she was the absolute vision of beauty and unadulterated joy.

"You look absolutely exquisite, Suellen!" Rhett exclaimed. "I can't wait to see Chandler's expression when he sees you walk down the aisle in a little while! I am more than pleased that Scarlett and I spared no expense to hire the best photographer in Atlanta for your wedding. I already know it will be money well spent!"

"Oh Rhett! I don't how I can ever repay you and Scarlett for throwing this wedding for me and Chandler," she said sincerely as her eyes began to mist up with gratitude.

Rhett stroked her chin affectionately and said, "There'll be no tears allowed today. Not even if they're tears of happiness," he joked.

Suellen laughed and gave Rhett a hug. "Thank you, Rhett. This wedding is a dream come true and you and Scarlett have done so much to make it extra special. I'll never forget it as long as I live."

"It is our pleasure, Suellen," he commented sincerely.

Just then, Mammy entered and darkened the mood of the room instantly with the grouchy expression written all over her face. Her mood was so sour she could barely compliment Suellen on her wedding gown before she nearly exploded with her comments about the Robillard aunts waking up from their afternoon nap and wanting her to help them get ready for the wedding. She carried on and on about them not lifting a finger to help Suellen out on her wedding day and wanting to be waited on like it was still the old slave days. Just like Pork, the more upset Mammy got, the more Rhett had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. He agreed with her, but she always had a tendency to amuse him when she got angry, especially when she would throw in her signature catchphrase, "Et jus' ain't fittin'!" like she was doing now. Finally, he calmly rose from his chair and assured her that he would handle matters and that the only thing left for her to worry about would be getting _herself_ ready for the wedding.

Less than an hour later, two ivory colored carriages arrived from Farley's livery stable to drive everyone to the wedding. Scarlett, Suellen, and Careen and Rhett rode in one carriage. The Robillard aunts rode in the other one and Pork drove Mammy and Mable Rose to the church in Rhett's carriage.

As the carriage pulled up to the Trinity Baptist church, Suellen peered out the window and took several moments to reflect upon the scenery. She was comforted by the charm of the church's graceful simplicity. It was a small, white clapboard chapel nestled on the banks of the sparkling Chattahoochee River. It was adorned with clear castle windows on the sides and a single brightly colored circular stained glass window above the door. Her eyes rose to the top of the steeple that was crowned with a silver cross glistening in the late afternoon sunlight. In the shadow of the church stood the church's parsonage. It was a humble, weathered brick cottage topped with a slanted green slate roof. The parsonage may have seemed otherwise plain at first glance, but the pastor's wife had a gift for landscaping that made their home a warm and inviting place to visit. Rosella constantly cultivated the foliage around their cottage with loving care. In the early spring she'd planted flowers in the front window boxes and they were now bursting forth with rainbows of vibrant colors. Beneath the window boxes were meticulously manicured shrubs bearing bright purple lilacs. Her pride and joy was the kidney shaped island garden in the center of the front yard. She'd planted the garden with fluffy pink peony flowers and decorated the border of the garden with white stones. The focal point of the island garden was the statues of two kneeling angels placed on either side of a statue of Jesus. Suellen stared at the atmosphere contemplatively as she took it in. She had been a bundle of nerves on the ride over to the church and now the pictorial atmosphere was having a soothing effect upon her. Rhett came around to her door and carefully helped Suellen out of the carriage and said to her, "My dear sister-in-law, you are about to embark on a journey that will change your life forever."

Suellen smiled brightly at him as her feet touched the ground. She was so grateful that Rhett had chosen to fill her father's shoes and felt extremely blessed he would be walking her down the aisle of the church.

Reverend Wallace Alden had suggested to Chandler and Suellen that Suellen and the bridal party stay inside the parsonage before the wedding while the guests got settled since the church was small and had no separate room for them to wait in. Rosella had chimed in when he made the offer and told them that a bride must be able to make a grand entrance when she enters the church and was a firm believer that it was bad look for the groom to see his bride before the wedding.

Rosella's words were echoing through her mind when she suddenly spotted Chandler's carriage approaching in the distance. Before she could turn and run up the red cobblestone path leading to the cottage, Chandler called out for her.

"Great balls of fire, Suellen! Don't you dare answer back! Why, he's not supposed to even see you now!" Scarlett cried out in panic.

Rhett softly chuckled before he spoke, "My dear, Mrs. Butler. You have always lived your life practically. I have never known you to have one superstitious moment in your whole life. The tradition of it being bad luck for the bridge to see the groom before the wedding goes way back to the days of arranged marriages."

"Really?" Suellen cried out excitedly before she bolted towards the direction of Chandler's carriage.

Scarlett gave Rhett a scathing glance and blurted out, "I hope you're happy, Rhett! Just look at her chasing after him like she's some sort of desperate spinster. Mother never raised us to act this way around men."

"Really? Seems to me you ignored her words because you've chased after a few men in your life yourself. Let her be. This one is about to become her husband and he wants to be with her right now so I would hardly call that chasing."

His remark about Scarlett chasing after men rang too true as she unpleasantly recalled her pursuits of Ashley and Frank and effectively silenced her immediately.


	61. Chapter 61

**Happy Sunday all.**

 **Thank you once again Aunt Flora and Gabyhyatt for your reviews.**

 **I appreciate them so much** **! ~:o** **) I also appreciate the readers who have favorited this story and added me to your follows.**

 **CHAPTER 61**

As soon as Suellen started traveling in Chandler's direction, he ordered Jack to stop the carriage. Jack quickly tugged on the reins to bring his chestnut stallions to a halt and Chandler jumped out of the carriage and sprinted towards Suellen. As soon as they reached each other he lifted her up in the air and twirled her around enthusiastically. As he spun her through the air, the folds of her luxurious wedding gown flared around her body like a snowy whirlwind. When Chandler put her back down to earth he planted an impassioned kiss on her pillowy crimson lips and Suellen gushed, "Oh, Chandler I wish we could walk down the aisle together before we take our vows! Only, I guess no one's allowed to do that," she whimpered despondently.

"I say you do it!" Jack insisted as he playfully snapped the worn denim suspenders still stretched over his tuxedo jacket.

For some reason Jack's out of place fashion accessory didn't register with her. All she heard was his permission to walk down the opposite end of the aisle with Chandler to take her wedding vows. She glanced at the other expressions on the faces standing around her. Rhett looked on with support and encouragement, but the women's expressions ranged from disbelief to irritation. Then she glanced into the face of the only person who mattered – Chandler. Before she could utter a peep, he pleaded with her to take Jack's suggestion seriously. "Oh, Suellen! I was hoping you'd say something like that! That's why I broke with tradition and came here early today. I just couldn't bear being without my wife another second on the first day of our marriage!"

"Well, fiddle-dee-dee!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Suellen isn't officially your wife yet and if you're both going to carry on like this, I might as well go and get Reverend Alden and have you marry out here in his front yard right now and we'll just cancel the wedding ceremony."

"Don't tempt us, Scarlett," Chandler responded with a mischievous glint to his turquoise eyes as he pulled Suellen closer in to him.

One of the Robillard aunts spoke up finally, "Well, I've never witnessed anything so undignified. It's bad enough you two aren't being married in a proper Catholic church, but it's even worse to know we came all this way to watch you two getting married outdoors," Pauline declared, oblivious to the fact that Chandler was only kidding around.

"Yes!" Careen finally chimed in. "Why _aren'_ t you getting married in a Catholic church, Suellen? You know that is what Mother would have wanted!"

"Careen! I'm not surprised at Aunt Pauline for saying something like that. She's too old to know anymore that might hurt my feelings, but you have absolutely no excuse for making me feel guilty about wanting to honor my husband by being wed in his church. When's the last time any of us sisters even darkened a church doorstep? Besides as you know, we almost weren't going to get married in a church and just have our ceremony at the tavern before the reception, but Chandler pointed out to me we needed to get things started out right."

"Yes, but the Pope says that as Catholics, we mustn't go to other peoples' churches, let alone get married in one and –"

"I don't think I heard you complaining about us not getting married in a church when we were originally starting to plan this wedding, but now all of the sudden because we are you've decided you have license to judge who performs our wedding. This isn't what I expected from you on my wedding day, Careen. After all, you are my maid of honor."

Rhett glanced over at them and agreed with Suellen. He certainly didn't want her happiness spoiled today by ill feelings and interrupted them. "Careen, your sister is right. This is not the time to have a conversation like this one," Rhett spoke authoritatively, with a tone to his voice that almost sounded like he was a father disciplining a child.

Careen hung her head down and said no more. She knew full well she was only saying these things because she still feeling down about being unmarried and had no other way to air her frustration because she was too ashamed to tell anyone what was really bothering her.

Next it was Mammy's turn to speak up. "Chandler, you ain't goin' to de weddin' like dat I'se tellin' youse right now!"

The blissful expression instantly disappeared from Chandler's face. He was not going to capitulate to her telling him that he and Suellen couldn't walk down the aisle together before the ceremony. He'd had just about enough of everyone talking to him and Suellen like they were children, but before he could say more she continued.

She waddled over in his direction deliberately and proceeded to point a chubby finger at his face. "Does youse know youse es wearin' half of dat lip salve o' Miz Suellen's all ova yore mouth? Youse don't need to be a walkin' in de church lookin' like youse some kinda prissy lady. It's bad enuf you and Miz Suellen es gonna come a marchin' in der togetha done de aisle de wrong way and confusin' all dems folks. And I ain't aimin' to see ya a throwin' her up in da air again like she some kinda rag doll when I spents so much time pressin' on dat gown to make shore dey wasn't one hints of a wrinkle on it!"

Suellen chuckled out loud at Mammy's tirade and Chandler lost it, too. Rhett offered Suellen his handkerchief so she could wipe the lip salve off Chandler's mouth and started laughing, too. Scarlett frowned at Rhett for joining in on the frivolity, but eventually she broke down and started giggling at the whole spectacle before she announced that everyone needed to head up to the parsonage before the rest of the guests started to arrive.


End file.
